Head Games
by morningnight
Summary: DO you like Head Games? cause Mai and Naru get stuck playing one when they go to an orphanage in Nishitokyo. A new medium name Konta is called to help SPR get rid of the ghost.  Will she help them or send them father in the game?
1. Chapter 1  New Case

**Everything was dark. Everything was silent. I looked around, trying to find something, anything to tell me where I was. There was a strange noise behind me, making me turn around. Nothing was there. I waited and within a few seconds i heard it again. I listened even more closer and realized that it was someone crying. Slowly i made my way toward the sound, ignoring the feeling that was telling me to run. My breathe caught when I found the source of the noise. It was a little girl. My heart started to race as I crouched down. **

**"Are you ok?" I tried to ask but nothing seemed to came out. I asked again but still nothing came out. I grabbed my throat, panicking. **_**What was happening? Why couldn't I talk?**_** Suddenly I was standing in a hallway. It was a long narrow hallway that seemed to go on forever. On the walls were pictures. They were of other hallways, or rooms that, I guessed, were somewhere else in the house. Looking around I saw a girl cringing in the hallway a few feet away. She was staring at the ground as she mumbled to herself. Just like before, her lips would move but no sound came out.**

**"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Boomed a voice. It echoed throughout the hallway. My heart started to race again. The blood pounded in my's ear. I put her hand to her chest, hoping to calm herself. The voice had had no owner; it had just come out of nowhere. There was also something very off with it. I wanted to leave, I wanted get out of here. **

**I took a step forward, hoping if I could find my way out of this hallway I would be able to find out what was going on. Suddenly I became dizzy and I fell to the floor. Sitting up I found that the little girl was standing there. I noticed that something was off about her. Before she seemed so innocent and lonely but now she seemed...different. Her brown eyes were glazed over and her whole body just seemed to be limp. My heart began to race when i noticed i couldn't move my own body.  
**

**The girl's lips began to move again. My breath caught when those glazed, hate filled eyes looked at me. Only one thought was running through my mind: **

**_I need to get out of here._**

**Slowly the girl pulled a sharp knife out of thin air as she slowly made her way closer to me. A thousand thoughts flooded into my mind at once.  
**

**The girl stood over me, looking down at me with a smirked. My eyes locked with hers as she slowly raised the knife above her head, as if in any second she would strike. Suddenly the girl froze. She stared down at me, the knife in her hand. Slowly her grip on the knife started to lessen and the knife slipped from her grasp. **

**_Don't move_**.

**I watch as the knife fell to the floor with a thud. I looked up at the girl to find her staring down at me in fear.  
**

**"I'm sorry." She mouthed before disappearing into the darkness. I tried to calm myself as everything around me started to fade away.  
**

**"Don't disappoint me again or you shall regret it" echoed a voice. Somewhere off in the distance I heard the little girl start to cry again. In the darkness one sentence echoed throughout, leaving nothing but sorrow in its pass.  
**

** "I don't want to play this game anymore."**

A loud whistle broke through the silence. Mai's eyes snapped open as she jumped up from her chair. She ran into the kitchen and pulled off the kettle as the bowling water started to overflow. Than, going to the cabinet, she grabbed two cups and placed them on a tray. She poured the water in them, before placing the tea bags in, and letting them soak for a while. Once they were down she grabbed the tray and walked over to one of the two doors in the office. She placed the tray on one hand before knocking and waiting. When she heard the smooth rhythmic typing stop she knew it was okay to enter. Opening the door and walking in, she found Lin looking at her. She walked over and placed a cup of tea on his table before taking the old one.

"Thank you." Lin said before going back to his work.

"You're welcome." said Mai happily, before walking out and closing the door behind him. She than walked over the other door and knocked.

"Come in." said a voice. Mai opened the door to find Kazuya Shibuya, or as she called him' Naru' at the his desk reading a book. He looked up at her as she placed the cup of fresh tea on his desk. She waited for him to say 'thank you' but when he didn't say anything, she sighed to herself before turning to leave.

"Mai." Mai stopped at the sound of her name and she turned around to see that Naru had not looked up form his book. She just waited for him to speak, but when stayed that way she started to get annoyed. He acted like he had all the time in the world.

"Yes?" Mai asked try to sound calm. She had a ton of filing to do, not to mention all the homework that keeps piling up from missing school. She really didn't have time for this. Slowly she started to turn and leave when he spoke. "I have a client coming in a hour. I would like you to have some tea prepared and a towel or two." When she turned to look at him, he was still reading his stupid book. Obvious he wasn't going to continue. Mai sighed to herself and walked out. What did she need a towel for? Its not even raining!

An hour later the client arrived. Mai was surprised to see that she was soaking wet. She got out the towel that Naru had told her to get, even though it took be forever to find them. Why can't they just be in one place and stay there instead of being moved around ever week or so?

Mai held out a towel to the soaking wet woman standing in front of her.

"Oh thank you."said the woman as she took the towel gratefully and started to dry her hair. She was a tall skinny girl with short blonde hair that now looked brown because of the rain."My name is Aki Takahashi. I called early and spoke to Mr. Shibuya."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Takahashi. My name is Mai Taniyama. Can I get you anything while you wait?" Mai asked taking Mrs. Takahasi's coat and hanging it up, before walking her over to the couch.

"Some tea would be nice. Thank you." she said with a smile. Mai bowed and left. She knocked on Naru's door, before opening it and slowly popping her head in. He was still reading the same book as before.

"Naru the client is here." she said before closing the door and going over to Lin's door. She knocked as he opened the door.

"Oh...um the clients here." Mai said a little confused. Lin simply nodded and walked passed. "Lin would you like some tea?" When he didn't answer her, Mai took that as a 'yes' and walked over to the kitchen to make tea. Mai heard Naru walk out of the office. She didn't bother to turn around as he introduced himself. She had forgotten to make the tea ahead of time. She knew he would probably be upset that he doesn't have his tea, but he could wait.

"Mai-" before he could finish Mai was already walking over to them with the tray, a smirk on her face. She was final able to get tea to him before he asked. When she set it down she stood there and waited for a 'thank you', which of course it did not come. Actually he seemed not to even notice her standing there. Mai quickly frowned at him and took a seat next to the client.

"What kind of activity have you been experiencing" he asked in a calm tone. The lady held her cup with shaking hands. She looked into her tea and said:"Disappearances. I run an Orphanage in Nishitokyo and in the past few months the children and staff have been disappearing. I called the police but they said they can't do anything without more evidence and I just don't know what to do anymore!" She placed the cup on her lap as she covered her face with her hands. Mai put a comforting hand on her back.

"Can you tell me about the people that disappeared? Was there a pattern with the disappearances?" Naru asked calmly. Mai shot him a glare that he completely ignored.

After she was able to clam herself, Aki lifted her head and nodded."Right before they disappeared they would complain about not feeling well. They would get a high fever and anything they ate wouldn't stay down for long. They would talk about a strange man. They said would see in the hall or a room or in their dreams. Either way he wouldn't leave them alone. We had done some research but-" Aki broke down in tears again. Mai tried to calm her but was interrupted by Naru.

"And how long is it after the staff and children get sick that they disappear?" asked Naru coolly.

"That depends." Aki said placing her hands around the warm cup of tea that sat in her lap.

"On?"

"I'm not sure. The longest was a week and she was one of my staff members. She was, I think, seven-teen. The shortest was a five year old girl. She only lasted a day." By Aki tone, Mai knew she was trying to hold back her tears. Naru had to help this woman. There was no way he was that heartless.

Naru sighed and said "You can expect us in two day. Prepare three rooms for us. Two for sleeping and one for a base." The woman looked up at him in shock. She nodded her head and watched Naru stand up and leave. Lin stood up and went into his office closing the door.

"Are you ok?" Mai asked as the woman stared at the spot Naru had just left. It took her a minute but she finally turned to her and smile. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you for helping me." She stood up started to walk to the door. Mai just stood there stunned. Her smile had seemed off. It didn't look like a normal smile. Mai was getting this feeling, that she had in her dream but she couldn't explain why.

"Mrs. Takakhashi." Mai looked up to see Naru leaning against the his office door frame. She turned to face him looking confused. To her, he looked pissed for some reason. "Did you ask anyone else to come and invesagate?" Mai stared open-mouthed at Naru. She couldn't believe what he had just asked that. He has never asked that so why would he now? And even if there was someone other group coming, he didn't care as long as they didn't get in the way. Before she could yell at him Aki said

"No, but I think my sister called in a friend of hers or something along those lines. She said something about her being a medium. Why?" Aki seemed just as shocked to be asked that question.

"And her name?" He completely ignored her question. Mai started to realize that he wasn't very happy about this. He glared at her waiting for the answer.

"Konta Higashi"

* * *

okay! this is like a tryout thing because i just realized you can do this but um i changed the issue from before n um...i hope this works

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Ghost Hunt. All rights go to the Author; Fuyumi Ono


	2. Chapter 2 The One Person Talk

_The One Person Talk_

"Mai, get up we're here!" Mai's head snapped up as she heard the sound of a car door slam. She looked around to see that she was the only one left in the van. Mai, opening the door, jumped out to join Naru and Lin when something suddenly shot threw her. She froze. Something wasn't right here. It was as if something was watching her. Slowly Mai lifted her eyes to the third floor to see a girl staring down at her.

"Mai stop goofing off." Mai turned to see Naru glaring down at her. She collected herself before looking back up at the window. The girl was gone. Suddenly two bear like arms wrapped around Mai, squeezing all of the air out of her.

"I've missed you soooo much!" said Bou-san as he hugged the life out of her.

"Need air!" Mai gasped as Bou-san started to hug her even tighter. Bou-san released his grip on her and when she looked up at him he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Sorry its just been a while and you know…." He said awkwardly. Mai started to laugh.

"Hey Mai" said John as he appeared behind Bou-san. She smiled at him and said "Hey John what's up?"

"I don't pay you to sit around talking about your lives Mai. I pay you to work, so start unloading." Naru said scribing something in his black notebook. Sighing Mai started to walked over to the van.

"Let me help you" said John as he walked over to the back of the van.

"Thanks John but you don't have to." Mai said smiling. Then Mai remember something. "Hey where is Ayako?" she asked looking around.

"Oh she can't come until the day after tomorrow." said Bou-san. "What about Masako and Yasuhara?"

"Yasuhara has classes and Masako is filming. So it's just the five of us for now." Mai said as a car pulled up. Everyone turned to see who it was. A girl got out of the back seat of the taxi. She walked up to the passenger side window and started to talk to the driver about the fee.

"Mai." She turned to see Naru looking at her. Slowly she made her way over to him. He pushed her behind him. Mai didn't argue. Something wasn't right about that girl.

"Here this should be enough keep the change." She said before she started to make her way towards them. She kept her head down as a strong gust of wind blew at her, making her short brown hair fly back. Suddenly she stopped and turned around to face the cab drive who was leaning on the passenger side.

"Miss there is over thirty dollars worth of change, are you sure you don't want it?" He asked.

"Yes keep it." She yelled back before she continued to walk towards the group. As she made her way up the pathway, Mai started to get a better look at her. She had light brown hair that fell just past her shoulders. Her bright green eyes reflect off her pale heart shaped face that held a small smile. It was than that she seemed to finally notice them standing there. Mai watched as her green eyes scanned over them, when finally the rested on Naru. For some reason her smile disappeared which was replaced with surprise. I looked up to see Naru staring at her with a cold expression. They both stayed like that for a few minutes before Aki came out grabbing everyone's attention.

"Oh good you're all here, why don't you come in?" Mai made to follow her but something stopped her. She looked up to see that it was Naru. She gave him a confused expression.

"Whatever you do I don't _ever_ want you to be alone with her." Mai just stared at him for a moment not sure what to say, but before she could say anything Naru had followed everyone else inside the stood there stunned for a moment, before realizing she was the only one left outside. She quickly ran into the house and followed everyone into the room itself was very large. In the far corner were two tables that were set up for their use. By the window there was a long couch in which Ayako and John were sitting. There was a small coffee table in front of it. To the left of the door, Mai had just entered was a large comfortable chair that Konta was sitting in, looking quiet relaxed. Naru were leaning against the wall by the couch, Lin next to him, refusing to sit down. Mai made her way over to the couch and sat down next to John.

"Why don't we start with introductions." Aki said happily, looking around the room.

"Konta Higashi" said the girl sitting in the chair, not looking at anything in particular.

"Kazuya Shibuya and this is my team. Houshou Takigawa is a monk and John Brown is a priest. These are my two assistants." Naru said nodding to everyone as he introduced them.

"Wonderful. The rooms you requested are just down the hall. Girls are on the right and boys are on the left. Now if there is anything else you need I'll be around."

"Actually i have a question for you." Konta interupped. Aki paused and turned towards her.

"Yes?"

"Other then all the kids getting sick before they disappear, is there any other similarities?"asked Konta. Aki thought for a moment and said. "Yes they have bruises. I didn't think about it until yesterday when I was getting the files ready for you. I wanted to call but I though better of it. I hope you don't mind."

"No of course not." Konta said as Naru opened his mouth to say something. He turned to glare at her, but she ignored him. Feeling his eyes on her Konta said."The point is that we know now." Konta turned back to Aki. "Is there a specific spot where they get their bruises?"

"No but I have notice that the older ones have it on their neck shoulders and chest, while the young ones have it on their arms and legs. I just assumed it was because the smaller children run around and accidentally hurt them selves."

"Anything else?" asked Naru.

"Let me think…oh on the third floor people say they have seen a little girl wondering around up there. I didn't believe them until about a month ago when I was up there alone. She kept mumbling to herself and then she would just disappear."

"Where are the children anyway?" ask Mai suddenly. Everyone turned to Mai, making her face go a little red.

"They are at my cousin's house. I didn't want them to bother your investigation."

"Why would you ask that Mai?" asked Konta. Mai's face got redder. Mai didn't know why she asked it, it just came out. She just happened to be thinking about the little girl she saw in the third floor window when it just came out.

"I don't know. I just thought-" Mai stopped in mid-sentence, not really sure where she was going with this.

"What did you say?" Everyone turned towards Naru who was now standing up straight, staring at Konta. He looked so surprise and curious at the same time. The tension in the room started to grow causing everyone to become a little comfortable. Konta took a deep breath and stood up.

"I'm going to go have a look around. I'll be back soon." She said as she made her way towards the door.

"You didn't answer my question." growled Naru. She just turned to look at him.

"Well I don't like that question so ask another and you might get an answer ." She stood in the hall looking in at him, her hand on the handle ready to close it.

"Do you sense anything?" John asked after a minute of silence. Konta turned her attention to him and smiled.

"I don't know." She said. That was good enough for John. Actually he would be great with any answer just as long as Naru didn't get any madder then he already was.

"What do you mean you don't know? It's a simple yes or no question. "Konta looked back at Naru, her smile dropping. "If I say yes then I'm lying, if I say no I'm lying and you seem like the person who hates it when people lie so just except my answer and move on." Her voice suddenly got colder. "If you don't mind I'll be making my rounds now." With that she slammed the door shut and stalk off.

"Mai-tea." Naru said as he sat down.

"Okay!"

"Brown-san, Houshou-san go help Lin with the unloading." Naru picked up a file and started to read through the reports.

Mai made her way down a hallway, thinking about what had just happened. _Why was Naru acting like that? Yea I mean Konta was being a pick unreasonable but still. _

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you." whispered a voice. Maid stopped and looked around. She found that she was the only one in the hallway at the moment, but she was positive that someone had spoken.

"What's your name?"Mai turned around to find a door. She could have sworn that that door wasn't there before.

"Rachel? That's a pretty name. My names Konta nice to meet you!" said a voice coming from the door. Mai walked over to the door and peeked through the small opening. Konta was kneeing in the middle of the room, talking to someone, but there was no one there.

"Why?" Konta asked. There was a short pause "Who will find me?" another pause, this time longer. "Us? There more of you?" barely a pause "How many?"

Mai was starting to wonder if Konta had lost her mind when she continued to speak "Can you please find out?" Mai had just enough of this. Konta was insane. She was having a conversation with herself.

"Well I don't want you to get in trouble so why don't you count as many as you can and then guess how many others you think there are, sound good?" Mai's attention was brought back to Konta as she started to stand."Alright thank you" Mai grabbed the door handle and tried to close the door when the floor squeaked beneath her feet. Mai just stood there waiting for something to happen.

_Maybe she didn't hear me._

Mai continued to close the door until she heard "Mai….."

* * *

okay so yea it worked and im happy not and for those who don't know whats going on i spelled Mai's name wrong and i wanted to fix it, but now im ending up re-writing most of the story so it doesn't sound as stupid. I guess staying up all night writing this without someone checking it was probably a bad idea, but now im going back and stuff. So there might still be a few minor errors, but hopefully not like the ones im fixing.


	3. Chapter 3 Trouble in the Kitchen

_Trouble in the Kitchen_

"Mai…." Mai froze. How did Konta know she was there? Yea, the floor creak but it's an old house and even still how did she know it was Mai and not someone else? It could have been anyone.

"y-yes?" Mai asked nervously.

_I don't want you to _ever_ be alone with her. _Naru's voice began to echo through her mind.

"What are you doing?" Konta asked as she turned around to face Mai. She wasn't smiling. She actually kind of looked pissed that Mai had over heard her.

"I was going to get tea for Naru." said Mai as she pushed open the door so she could see Konta completely._ What am I going to do? I'm not supposed to be alone with her. _Mai tried to think of a way to get herself out of this.

"You are aware that the kitchen is on the other side of the house?" Konta asked. Now Mai thought about it she actually hadn't really been looking for the kitchen more than she had been just wondering around.

"Oh, I must have gotten side tracked. Well I better get going bye!" Mai said in a rush to leave. As she started to walk away she heard footsteps following her.

"Hey Mai, do you mind if I come with you? I wanted to get a drink."Mai stopped. _What should I do? If I say 'yes' then I'll be going against Naru's promise, but if I say 'no' she might ask why._

"Um…. Sure" Mai felt her face drain of color as she said this. _What did I just do? Well I guess I'll just have to be on my guard and if anything happens I could always scream. _The walk to the kitchen was quiet. No one spoke. It wasn't till Mai put the water on the stove that Konta finally said something.

"So what's Naru like?" Mai looked at Konta in surprise. That was a weird question to ask. Even if most people did ask it they didn't just come out and ask it. Konta sat on the counter waiting from Mai to answer.

"Well he's-" Mai thought for a moment. _What was nice about Naru?_ Mai thought to herself. "Well I can't think of anything nice to say about him. But I can tell you that he is a slave driving narcissistic boss that is-" Mai was cut off by the whistle that told her the that the water was done. Mai began to fill up the six cups of water as the silence began to take over.

"How long have you worked for him?"

"Almost twenties months." Mai said as she put the water down and picked up the tray. Konta satified by the answer, jumped off the counter and walked over to the door. Konta grabbed the door handle and pulled but nothing happened. She tried again but the door wouldn't budge. "Is something wrong?" asked Mai looking at Konta.

"Did you lock the door?"

"No why would I-" Suddenly the temperature around Mai began to drop. Konta turned to face her with a worried look. Both of their breath started to become visible. "Konta?" Mai saw Konta's eyes widen as she looked at something behind Mai. Slowly Mai turned to see a black mass standing in the corner. Slowly it started to take a form and a head started to appear.

"Ok time to leave." Mai heard Konta say behind her. Next thing Mai hears is a loud bang. She turned around to see the door missing. Konta grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room. Mai watched as the black mass turned into a man and then disappeared. The tray still held tight in Mai's hand as she felt Konta beganing to slow down. "Are you ok?" she asked. Mai just nodded as she stared at Konta. She seemed out of breath for some reason. Then she opened a door in front of her and pushed Mai through.

"Mai?" Mai turned to see Naru looking up at her. Then she saw his face harden as he saw the person behind her walk in a close the door. Mai heard a noise and turned to see Konta leaning against the door in a sitting position. Her breathing had picked up.

"What happened?" John asked standing up and walking over to the pale faced Mai. He took the tray out of Mai's grasp as Bou-san shook her. "What happen? Snap out of it!" Bou-san yelled.

"We got attacked in the kitchen." Konta finally said. Everyone turned to her. She was staring at the ground, her knees holding up her arms.

"Lin." Lin quickly typed something on the laptop. Everyone walked over to see what had happened. The whole scene replay on the camera. Naru, Lin John and Bou-san eyes widen as they watched the scene replay. Naru turned to see Konta still in sitting down. He notice her face had gone pale and that her breathing was still a little fast.

"Konta." Naru ignored everyone looking at him. Slowly she lift her eyes to look at him. "What happened?"

"Didn't that camera of yours show you? Why make me explain what happened when you have already watched it?" she continued to stare at him, trying not to break eye contact. She wasn't in the mood to be playing games with him.

"I saw part of it. Plus I want to hear what you have to say about it." Naru said coldly. He watched Konta struggle to stand up. Once she was up she opened the door.

"Well then ask Mai she was there. I'm going to my room." Konta said as she shut the door a little harder then she wanted to and stalk off. Naru stared at the door for a moment before turning to Mai. His anger started to build up as he saw her standing there looking at him.

"Didn't I tell you NOT to go any where alone with her? Didn't I tell you NOT to talk to her? When are you going to listen to me? After something like that happens again except it involving you getting hurt!"

"Why don't you trust her! If it wasn't for her, I would be stuck in that room with that thing! Why can't you just thank her and move on!" Mai yelled at him. She didn't understand why he was being this way. Konta was really nice even though she hardly said anything. Why does Naru have to be so unfair!

"Mai did you see how she took down the door?" Naru asked trying to calm himself. He didn't want to deal with this stress right now.

"With her foot?" Mai asked

"No." it came out harsh but Mai hardly noticed. She was to concerned with the answer itself. _If she didn't take down that door with her foot then how did she take it down? There really is no other way._

Mai slowly walked over as John and Bou-san stepped out of the way to let her see. Lin rewind the tape and let it play for. She saw Konta trying to open the door, them turning around to see something in the corner and then-

Mai's mouth dropped as she saw Konta turned and say something. Three white lights came out of the far wall and shot through the door as she kick it. Naru pointed to another screen and Mai saw the door the lead to the kitchen in another camera view that was at least thirty feet from the kitchen entrance. Lin stopped the tape and turned to face Mai. Her mouth was still open staring at the screen. Before she knew it she heard herself asking questions.

"How did Konta do that? What were those lights? Why did-"

"Mai we don't know. All we know is that she used something to help her kick down the door." said Bou-san before Mai could ask any more questions.

"But we are going to find out." Naru said. Everyone looked at him. He had his chin in his hand thinking.

"And how do you propose we do that Shibuya-san?" asked John

"We ask her at dinner."

* * *

Hey! this is chapter 3 and um...in telling yo ucause right now its May 28th at 10 26 am n i have fixed the first 3 chapters! so if this is your first time reading it i would suggest waiting until tomorrow (5-29-11)or something to read it cause there will probably be a ton of mistakes or something. If you want go ahead and read it im just warning you...so yea ...enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4 Rules of the Game

**Bright balls of lights were floating around her. Mai realized she was on the third floor of the house. She looked down to see Konta laying on her bed looking up at her. Mai felt the urge to hide. What if Konta could see her?**

"**Don't worry she can't see you." Mai spun around to see Naru walking towards her with a smile. This was the Naru she always saw in her dreams. He would always appear with a smile on his face. Unlike the other Naru, his smiles were real. **

**As he approached Mai smiled up at him. "How did you know that I was wondering that?"**

"**It was written all over your face." Mai frowned at him, which made him smile even more. "But that's not why you're here." Mai just looked at him confused. Sighing he held out his hand for her. She took it and everything around them faded. **

**They were standing on the fourth floor with a little girl. She had blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was holding a doll and staring at something Mai could not see. Then a young man walked out and bent down so he was eye level with her. Mai recognized him from the man in the kitchen.**

"**No! Don't go near him get away!" Mai screamed as the man held out his hand. The little girl looked at the hand and then back up at the man. **

"**It's ok I won't hurt you I just want to play a game."**

"**What kind of game?" asked the little girl. Mai watched in horror as a huge grin came across his face.**

"**Hide and seek." He then reached out and touched the girl's arm. Instantly a big bruise appeared where then man touched. "If you can hide from me long enough so that the poison kills you then I'll let you go free. But If I get to you before then , then you shall stay here forever with me." Mai's eyes widen as the little girl nodded to agreement to this. **

"**He can't do that! He didn't even let her decide! He just made her play!" Mai yelled at Naru as everything disappeared. **

"**Mai you have to understand, he doesn't take no for an answer." **

"**Well he can't do anything if they don't want to play! If they don't want to play then they won't play!" Mai yelled. She was scared and angry. What kind of person did this to children? Who could be so cruel. **

**Sighing Naru placed his hands on Mai's shoulders to calm her down. "Mai if you say no to the game, you lose. He will take you that instant. He never gave anyone a chance. Either you play or die."**

"**Well you're going to die if you play the game!" **

"**Yes but then you have a chance to leave the house." Naru removed his hand from her shoulder. **

"**What do you mean?"**

"**If you play the game and the poison kills you, then you may leave the house. If he finds you then he takes you as his." Mai's mouth fell open but before she could say anything Naru continued. "That's not all. Like any game there are rules. You can't leave the house, you can't stop playing the game and you can't ask for anyone's help."**

"**What! Then how am I going to defend myself!" Mai place her hand over her mouth as she realized what she had just said. Naru waited for her to continue but when he knew she wouldn't he continued.**

"**That's why you have to be careful. There are three people in the house right now that are in danger and if anyone of them gets stuck playing the game you'll never be able to leave."**

"**But I thought you said only the person who couldn't leave was the person playing."**

"**Mai you don't honestly think that he isn't eventually going to go after the other two. He has a way of picking his victims. They all have pk. My guess he is going after the one with high amounts under the age of 18 which mean you, that idiot scientist and Konta are in danger. So you have to be careful." Mai just stood there trying to absorb all the information he just gave her. Why was this ghost after people with pk? And why under the age of 18? "Mai. He also plays games inside the game. He will try to scare you, try to make you think he not after you, he not ready to take your life things like that. He also might try to take you as someone else." Mai looked at him confused. "He might appear as someone close to you and trick you to come with him."**

**"So in other word I can't trust anything or anyone around me." Naru nodded. "Then what am I going to do! Not eat, not sleep, not move!"**

"**If you did that, then you would make the game less fun for him."**

"**Good!"**

"**NO BAD!" Naru yelled. Mai flinched. He took a deep breath to clam himself. Mai had never seen Naru yell at her in her dreams. "Mai he will take you if you make the game less fun. You have to stay alive as long as possible. He will only trick you when your time is running out. I hate to say this but if you get stuck playing the game I don't want you to leave Konta's side. She can at least protect you."**

"**But you said-"**

"**I know I said that the game doesn't allow that but if she playing the game then the rules change. Just as long as she is defending herself it doesn't matter if you happen to be there or not. Think of it as a loop hole."**

"**But you told me not to go anywhere near her without you, and ever since the tape I got the impression you don't want me in the same room as her."Mai said. She looked at him as he thought about what to do. She was so confused. How could the real Naru not what her anywhere near her yet the dream Naru doesn't want her to leave her side?**

"**OK listen to me." Mai snapped back to reality. "If you get stuck in the game I want to explain to this to the idiot scientist. He if still doesn't listen walk away and stay with her anyway. You might lose you job but then at least you'll be alive. But promise you will be carefully and not tell him this unless you have no other choice." Mai nodded but Naru wasn't satisfied "I want you to promise."**

"**I promise." She said. **

**

* * *

**Hola again! I just got bored and thought i might as well explain the game a little more. Hope it makes sense. sorry about grammar and spelling errors!** Sorry i have been spelling Mai's name wrong and i fixed it thanks to someone! you know how you are!  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Naru's Game

Mai's head snapped up. She looked around to see Naru in the door way looking at her.

"Where is everyone?" she asked standing up rather quickly, which made Naru give her a look.

"They went down to dinner." She stood there looking at him. Sighing Naru asked "Are you coming or are you going to stand there looking like an idiot?" Mai felt her face get red. Nodding she followed Naru all the way to the kitchen. Everyone sat a long table, already eating. Mai took the seat next to Naru and looked around. The food looked expensive and there was more then enough for everyone. As Mai started to grab food and put it on her plate she heard someone say her name. She looked around to see Konta staring at her.

"Mai, can you please past the water?" Mai looked next to her to see a large container of water. She picked it up and handed it to Naru. He gave her a look that told her give-it-to-her-yourself. Mai frowned at him and stood up. She made her way to Konta and gave her the water. _Stupid Naru. Why couldn't he just give it to her? He was sitting closer to her then me._

Mai took her seat and realized Naru was tense. "Naru is something wrong?" Everyone looked up at him, to see him staring at Konta, who was now very interested in her spoon. After a while she looked up at him and asked." Is there a problem?" Mai could tell Naru was getting more annoyed by the minute.

"How did you know her name?" Naru asked. Mai looked over to see that Konta was frozen. Her breathing slowed and her eyes widen a little.

"I-I don't know what you mean." Konta said trying to keep her voice steady.

"If I remember correctly I introduced Mai as my assistant. I never said her name yet you've have already called her by her name three times. The first was when you asked her about the children. The second was after the encounter in the kitchen and the third was a moment ago. Even if Mai told you her name while in the kitchen that doesn't explain how you knew it before then." Everyone's mouths dropped open. Now Mai thought about it he was right. He had never said her name while in Konta presents and she was pretty sure no one else did either, yet she knew her name.

Mai turned to see Konta glaring at Naru. She didn't look surprised at all. Actually she looked mad. _What was going on between these two?_ _Ever since we got here they have been going at each other not stop. Plus it seemed every time Naru talked to her she would get mad and yell at him then walk out of the room. Was I missing something?_

Konta gave an evil smirk. "I'll answer your question if you answer mine." Mai looked at Naru and saw him give a small nodded. "First do you want a lie or the truth?"

"What kind of question is that!" he said trying to control himself. Why can't Konta just answer the question? Why does she have to avoiding the answer?

"Just answer it." She frowned at him.

"Fine I want the truth" Naru growled. Konta sighed and said "When I was getting out of the cab I heard you say Mai. I didn't hear the rest of the sentence but I figured she was Mai since she is the only girl on your team and the hosts name was Aki. Satisfied?"

"What would you have said if I asked you to lie to me?" he asked. Mai saw him clench his fists on the table.

"I would have told you a ghost told me." The smirk was back on her face. To Mai, Konta looked like she was enjoying herself.

Naru wanted so bad to yell at her but he kept calm knowing if he didn't she would walk out. He really didn't care if he broke something. "Fine what is your question?"

"I prefer to ask you in private." She said.

"What ever you have to say to me you can say in front of everyone here." He said calmly. _What could she possibly want to ask that she can't say in front of everyone?_

"Are you sure?" Naru nodded. Konta stared into his blue eyes and her smile got bigger. "Do you know where I can find Oliver Davis?" Naru wasn't expecting that. Actually he didn't know what he was excepting but he knew that was not it.

"You mean as in _the _Oliver Davis? The one who did that demonstration with pk a few years ago?" asked Bou-san as his mouth dropped open.

"Why do you need to knew where he is?" asked John just as surprised as Bou-san.

"I have information for him, but it seems I can not find him anywhere." Konta said not taking her gaze off of Naru.

"What kind of information?" Naru asked.

"Sorry I can't tell you. I'm supposed to give it to him and no one else. So do you know where I can find him?" she seemed to being enjoying this way too much.

"No" Naru said harshly. Mai noticed his spoon had broken in half from being held to hard. _Why is Naru so stressed? So what if she was looking for Oliver Davis why did he care? _

"Well then excuse me." Konta stood up. "I'm going to my room." She then turned and walked away. After she left Naru stood up without warning.

"I'm going to bed." He growled and stalked off.

"What's got him upset?" asked Bou-san. Nobody knew.

* * *

Naru walked down the hall and knocked on the door. He waited until her heard a 'come in' then walked in. Konta was sitting on her bed staring into the large mirror in the corner of the room. She turned to see the fuming Naru. This brought a smile to her face. "Yes?"

"What's the information?"

"I'm sorry?" she said confused.

"The information for me, Oliver Davis!" Why was he wasting his time on her? He really didn't care what the information was he just wanted her to stop playing games with him.

"Prove it." She said standing up. He just looked at her confused. "Prove your Oliver Davis." She repeated. He just looked at her. How was he going to prove he was Oliver Davis? He could use some pk but Lin would be furious with him. "That's what I thought." She turned back to the mirror. Without thinking he walked over to her and grabbed her wrist and turned her around. She looked shocked. "Let go." When he didn't she asked again. "Let go your hurting me." When he still didn't move something changed. Anger filled her. The look in her eyes started to scare him. The room began to tremble. "I said let go!"

Naru let go. The room stopped shaking and the look in her eye disappeared. She rubbed her wrist not taking her eyes off of him. "I know your Oliver Davis, I just wasn't expecting you to do that." Naru continue to glare at her. He wanted her to continue. He wanted to know the information. "But because you did that I'm not going to give in any more. You have to work for it."

"How do I know you're not bluffing about the information?" he asked calming down. For once in two days he felt almost relax.

"because it's about your brother." She turned and looked away from him and into the mirror. Naru stared at her. He couldn't believe his ears. What could she possibly know about him? Other then his family and Lin barely anyone else knew about him. "If you want the information you have to play my game with my rules. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

"Good. The game is simple. Who am I?" Naru gave her a confused look. "Tell me who I am. You have till the end of the case and one chance to guess. If you lose then you lose the information. Any question?"Her voice was cold. Her eyes were fixed on his.

"No" with that she walked passed him and out of the room. Naru stood there transfix on the mirror. What did he just get himself into?

"Naru?" he turned around to see Mai standing there looking worried.

* * *

Hola! this is my fifth chapter! yea! anyway i dont have much to say so...bye!

sorry for spelling and grammar errors


	6. Chapter 6 The Game Begans

Mai walked down the dark hallway. Not caring where she was going. The hallway seemed endless. Door after door appearing yet there was no end. The floor creaked as she stepped on the loose floor board, but Mai didn't care. The only think she knew was the lovely sound she heard. It was all around her. It filled her. All she wanted was to drown in it.

"Mai?" asked a voice in the distance. Suddenly a figure appeared. It was Konta. She was wearing a black tank top and dark blue pajama pant. She stood there as Mai walked passed her. Mai didn't even notice the confused girl, even when she was spun around and shook. "Mai wake up!" Mai some how got out of her grasp and continued to walk away. Konta had had enough.

"Mai!" she yelled before she slapped her hard in the face. (or bitched slapped as some call it) Mai was in shock for a moment then turned to look at Konta.

"What was that for!" screamed Mai. Her cheek stung and she had no idea why. All she remember was falling asleep in bed then being slapped.

"You tell me! You're the one walking around like a freakin' zombie!" Konta yelled at her.

"Do you have to yell!" Mai and Konta turned to see Naru in black pajama fuming.

"What are you doing Naru?" asked Mai.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I came up here to tell you to be quiet!" he said. Konta shifted her weight to one foot and glared at him.

"Oh really? Cause last time I check your room is on the first floor like the rest of ours and we didn't start yelling until a minute ago. So unless you can magically appear out of thin air don't act like you know what you're doing." Naru gave her a death glare. "Your not the only one with a brain you know."

"Well then why don't you use that brain of your to tell us what we're doing up here." Naru said coldly. Mai could tell that Naru wasn't happy about being woken in the middle of the night.

"I could but then I'll be stealing your spot light. So why don't you tell us. You are the genius." Konta also wasn't in a good mood.

"I don't have to deal with this. Good night." Naru turned and stared to walk away when Konta stopped him. "Stairs are this way genius." Naru stopped dead and turned around walking by the giggling Mai and smirking Konta.

"By the way what are we doing here?" Mai asked. Konta shrugged "I don't know but im hungry. Want to get something to eat?"

"Sure!" Konta started to walk away when Mai asked "Wait aren't the stairs this way?" she pointed in the way Naru had gone. Konta shook her head "No I just said that to annoy him. He was actually going the right way to begin with." Mai giggled at the thought of Naru getting lost this late at night. Then she thought about the mood he would be in the next day.

As the got to the kitchen Konta looked for something to eat while Mai got the tea ready. "So what time do you think it is?"Konta asked as they ate their sandwiches. There wasn't really anything else to eat.

"It's one in the morning." Mai said looking at the cloak on her phone. Konta started to choke on her sandwich. "Hey are you okay?"

"That's impossible! I went to bed at exactly one thirty." Mai stared at her not sure wither to believe her but she decide to check her phone again. It was now one o two.

"Are you sure my phone says it's one. Maybe you thought it was that late but it was actually earlier." Mai said handing her phone to Konta who had asked to see it.

"Mai what day is it?" Konta asked staring at the phone. Mai thought about it for a minute and said "Since it one that mean today is Monday. Why?" Konta didn't answer at first but when she did Mai hardly believed her.

"Because according to your phone it one o five on Friday the sixteenth."

"But today is Monday the fourth." Mai took her phone and looked at it. She was right. Her phone said it was Friday the sixteenth which was in twelve days. Then Mai saw it before she felt it. Her breath had become visible. "Konta!" Mai said trying to get her attention. Konta just looked up at her confused until she saw Mai's and her breaths.

"Mai how loud can you scream?"

"Why"

"Do you think you can scream loud enough to get someone's attention?" Konta looked worried so Mai just nodded not sure if they would be able to hear it but they had to try. Mai sucked in air getting ready but before she could someone said

"Don't scream!" Mai let all the air out and looked at a young girl in front of her. "If you scream you'll make him angrier. Please."

"Rachel who is here who is coming!" said Konta as she crouched down to get eye level with the girl.

"I-I'm sorry!" with that the girl disappeared. Konta looked up at Mai. Panic and worry was shown on her face.

"I can't move." Said Konta as she stood up. Mai tried to move but realized she couldn't. Panic shot through her. Mai screamed at the top of her lungs up nothing came out. She just stared at Konta hoping she knew what to do. The temperature continued to drop.

"Someone will notice right?"

* * *

**Meanwhile back at Base**

Bou-san was sleeping with his head on the desk as a warning came up about the temperature quickly dropping in the kitchen. John had crashed on the couch thinking that Bou-san was still up.

* * *

A figure had appeared by the door. Both Mai and Konta (against their will) had turned to face the door and the man now standing there. Mai recognized him as the one from her dream that made that innocent girl play his game, and without even needing to think she knew what was going to happen. He was going to ask if they wanted to play a game. They would say yes and he'll mark them. Then he'll explain the rule Mai new all to well and then the game will start.

"Girls would you like to play a game?"

"No" Konta said at the same time Mai said

"Yes"

The man looked between the girls and before he could decide anything Mai said "Yes we both want to play." She wished she didn't have to though, but because she had promise dream Naru that she would she had to follow the rules.

"Good and do you both know how to play?" his voice became eerie and unsteady like he was starting to evaporate.

"Yes." Mai said again. Konta had no idea what was going on but to the looks of it Mai did, so she just let her answer the questions.

"Good." The man walked over to them and put his left hand on Mai's right wrist and lifted her hand. He kissed it and placed it back at her side. A bruise appeared on her wrist. Then he walked over to Konta. Instead to kissing her hand he kissed her lower neck. Her head unwilling moved to give him room to do so. When he was done he back away and said "It is so nice to be able to play with such-beautiful women." With that he left.

After a few minutes Mai was able to move again. She looked at the now confused Konta.

" Mai What's going on? Who was that? Why did you say **_we_** wanted to play his game?"

"Listen I don't have time to explain we have to find Naru and tell him what happened." Mai tried to run out of the kitchen but was stopped by someone holding her back. She turned to see Konta.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

"Fine" Mai took a deep breath "First I don't know who that man was but I do know he loves to play game with people with pk and he want us to play. If you had said no then you would have died. The game is like hide and seek except the bruises he gave us gives off a poison that will kill us in a matter of time. If we can stay out of his reach by then, then we can leave the house and move on or what ever spirits do after they die. But if he catches us then we have to become his. And if my dream is right he is going after Naru next and we have to tell him all this and I really can't explain all this right now." Mai said in one giant blur. Konta started at her trying to remember what she said but nothing came up. Mai had just spoken at hundred miles an hour and was looking really worried. So Konta let her go and followed her out of the room, not asking any questions.

* * *

hola! here chapter 6! i dont have much to say except that...monkey aren't good pets. Enjoy!

sorry if there are any spelling and grammar errors

oh and i try to update everyday but every now and then you might have to wait a few days


	7. Chapter 7 Falsely Accused?

Mai had no idea where she was going. All she knew was that she wanted to get as far away as she could from the kitchen. As she ran she started to get a pain in her side so she slowed down and stopped trying to gather her breath. Something inside her wanted to hide the fact that she had gotten in the game, and something wanted her to tell. She looked to see Konta holding herself up by her knees. Her breathing was worse then Mai's but she didn't care.

"Why-did-you-stop?" she asked in between pants.

"I-don't-think-we-should-tell-anyone-about-this-yet" Mai said. She started to regain her breath.

"What why?" Konta asked standing up straight. Mai thought for a moment. _Why don't I want to tell Naru? I kind of promised him I would if something like this happened, but then again I didn't. I promised that I wouldn't leave Konta's side and so far I haven't broken that promise yet, so why worry Naru yet. It's not exactly like he cares. Just as long as he solves the case why would he?_

"What do we gain from telling them?" Mai asked. Konta just looked at her confused. "If we tell them they will lock us up in a room and never leave us alone. They would pressure themselves to solve this case faster. They will never take their eyes off of us, not even for a second. Not to mention if they did any of that we already be breaking one of the rules."

"What the hell did you just get us into?" Konta asked looking slightly pissed. Mai grabbed Konta arm and dragged her into the nearest room which, luckily, was Konta's. She sat her on the bed and explained the whole dream, even the part of Naru. For some reason Mai had this feeling that she had to tell Konta everything. No matter how embarrassing it was to talk about.

When Mai had finished Konta looked at her like she was insane but promised not to say anything about tonight. She even said she could try to protect her but she wasn't making any promises. The only problem that Konta was worried about was the fact that she and Naru weren't on good terms and when Mai asked why she ignored her.

Eventually they both fell asleep on Konta's bed and didn't wake up until they heard worried voices and foot steps running down the hall. The door was thrown open causing Konta and Mai to jump. Konta had her back to Mai's as Mai looked at the two men at the door.

"Mai where the hell have you been? We have been looking everywhere for you!" Bou-san said before walked over and pulling her into a huge. When he let her go he finally notices Konta looking up at him with an annoyed look on her face. "Why are you wearing a scarf?" he asked as he notice the scarf placed around Konta's neck.

There was only one answer she could come up with. "Why aren't you." She said as she grabbed Mai's hand and dragged her out of the room. "We'll be down for breakfast in a few minutes." She yelled as she walked away.

Mai didn't question Konta's scarf. She knew exactly why she had it. She just hoped she didn't wear it all day. Konta pulled her into a room and shut the door.

"What are you-" Konta waved at her to shut up, after a minute Mai heard why. Bou-san and John's footsteps and voice could be heard. Soon they passed and Konta motioned her to follow her. "Konta, how are you going to cover up your bruise? It's practically impossible."

"Have you ever heard of a turtle neck?" she said as she opened the door to her room. Mai just stood there. "Are you coming in or what?"

"But I have to get my clothes." Mai said pointing down the hall.

"Great idea, walk down the hall and into the base where Naru and Lin are. Then you can explain your bruise and everything." She said sarcastically. Mai frowned at her. "Don't worry we should be the same size you can just borrow something of mine."

Ten minutes later Konta and Mai are on their way to breakfast. As they walked in everyone turned to them. John and Bou-san were sitting across from Naru looking scared out of their minds. _Naru must still be mad about last night. Konta really shouldn't have done that, even though he dissevered it._

Mai took her seat next to Naru as Konta went as far away from him as possible. Mai figured Konta knew what he was mad about and didn't want to go near him. They ate in silence for a few moments. Naru was the first to speak.

"So Mai where were you this morning."

"What do you mean?" she asked as she took some toast

"You weren't in base this morning." He said not looking at her. Mai continued to butter her toast "Oh" was all she could say. "And is that a new shirt?"

"So Naru how was your walk last night?" Konta said trying to change the subject. Naru shot her a nasty look which to Mai surprise made her smile. The next second Lin came running in.

"Naru, I was reviewing the tapes from last night and I think you should see this." Naru followed Lin out the door followed by John and Bou-san. Mai turned to Konta. She had the same look on her face.

"We forgot about the cameras!" Mai said . Both her and Konta got up and ran after them. As the ran into base they saw that they had already started. The both ran over and looked at the monitors. There sat Konta and Mai eating the sandwiches they had made. Then Konta asked about the time and which Mai gave to her. Then they started to argue about the day and times being mixed up.

Mai knew what was coming next. The temperature would drop and Naru would see the ghost. Most important he'll know about the game Mai and Konta were playing.

"But today is Monday the fourth." Mai saw herself say. "Konta" she said only seconds later. Instead of Konta looking up at her Mai saw Konta's head turn to the camera. Then there was only static. Everyone stared at Konta who was staring at the screen with an opened mouth.

"There's more." Said Lin as he started to type.

"For your sake there better not." Naru said coldly to Konta before turning back to the monitors. Lin pointed to monitors seven, eight, ten and thirteen. Mai watched in horror as she ran down the hall with Konta following close behind her. Once they were out of camera view the camera failed and turned to static. Everyone, including Mai looked at Konta who was staring at the screen hoping that this was a dream.

"What did you do!" he said advancing on Konta who backed up like a scared five year old. Mai couldn't blame her. Naru's voice was so harsh and cold that a grown man would cower.

"I-I have-"

"DON'T LIE! WE HAVE YOU ON CAMERA! WHY WERE YOU CHASIN MAI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER IN THE KITCHEN! WHY DID OUR CAMERA'S FAILED WHEN YOU LOOKED OR PASSED THEM!" Naru yelled at her. Mai was scared out of her mind and she wasn't the one being yelled at. Konta looked petrified but she stood her ground.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said. All of a sudden the house started to shake as though an earthquake was about to happen. She walked towards Naru and he started to back away. "All I know is that what you saw on those cameras are a lie!" she said. Mai backed in fear as she saw the look in Konta's eyes.

The house stopped shaking and Naru said only two words to her. "Get out." Konta stared at him debating if she should go, but thought better of it and left, slamming the door behind her. Mai was in shock. _This can't be happening. My only hope is walking away, my only hope is leaving. Leaving! Konta can't leave the house or she'll die! I have to tell her._

Mai took two steps when hands blocked her pathway. Naru wasn't even looking at her. "You're to stay here in base. If you take in one step out of this room I will personally drag you back to your house and lock you up there. Do you understand?" Mai stared at him. All of this anger started to form. Her breathing picked up as she tried not to punch him. How could he do this? "I said do you understand me?" This time he turned to look her in the eyes.

"I understand." She pushed his arm out of the way and headed for the door.

"Mai did you hear me!"Naru called after her as he realized what she was doing. Mai turned around and started to yell at him "YES NARU I HEARD YOU PERFECTLY! BUT JUST BECAUSE I UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU SAID DOESN'T MEAN I'M GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU!" Mai threw the door open and before she slammed it she turned back to him and screamed "AND BY THE WAY THOSE TAPES ARE LYING!" Mai slammed the door shut and ran to find Konta before she could leave.

Naru stood there stunned. He had never heard Mai scream at him like that. _Why would she do that? I was doing this to protect her and all she does is ignore me and does what she wants. I don't care if Konta was or wasn't chasing her. It was the first video that concerned me. Konta had knocked out the camera just by looking at it. Why can't Mai see that Konta isn't what she says she is! First strange lights and now this? What does Mia see in her? Could Konta have possess Mai into believing her? Is she turning Mai against us?_

"What should we do Shibuya-san?" asked John. Naru thought for a moment. "Search the house. Get Mai back here and tie her down then perform an exorcism. Also make sure Konta is out of the house and that she doesn't come back."

* * *

hola! i was so excited when i wrote this because...i don't know. It just seems that things really arent what they seem to anyone anymore. What will Naru do? Will Konta leave or stay? find out!...bye!

sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes!


	8. Chapter 8 Starting

Konta picked up a shirt and threw in her case. She was almost done packing. She couldn't wait to leave, she could wait to get away from him. _What am I doing? Why am I even listening to him? Why do I care if he thinks his little equipment is going to solve anything? He thinks that he is always right even when he's wrong. What? Am I crying? Stupid narcissistic jerk! Why does he always act like this!_

Loud footsteps and a door slamming open brought Konta back to reality. She turned to see an angry Bou-san advancing on her. Konta took a few steps back but before she could get away Bou-san grabbed her shirt and pulled her closer.

"WHERE' MAI!" he shouted. Konta winced at how loud he was. Konta just looked up at him, her face as hard as stone. Bou-san began to shake her. When he stopped he asked again. "Where is Mai?"

"I-don't-know!" Konta said through her teeth. She wanted so bad to punch him, but she didn't think that would help.

"LAIR!"

"Actually I think she's telling the truth." said a small voice behind Bou-san. Konta looked behind Bou-san to see John standing there looking really nervous. Konta looked back up at Bou-san. He didn't move. He pretended not to hear John, until Konta looked down at his hand then back up at him. He knew she wanted him to let go, but he wasn't going to until she told them where Mai was.

"If you don't let go in the next five seconds im going to brake both of your arms." Konta's voice was cold. No emotion, not even anger. Bou-san thought about it and let go.

"If I find out that you now where Mai is and that you did anything to hurt her im going to make sure you never walk again." With that, he turned and walked out. Konta turned to John who looked like he was debating either to follow the angry Bou-san or go another way.

"John was it?" John looked at her and nodded. "Why aren't you mad at me? Why aren't you yelling or screaming or giving me death threats like everyone else?"

"I guess because it's just not in my nature. I mean like you said those tape were tapered with and im not saying I agree with you but it has happened before. Plus you don't seem like the person to harm anyone. Why would you want to harm Mai if you had just saved her the day before? Nothing really making sense and I guess I shouldn't assume everything is your fault because you happened to be there when something happens."

"What do you mean."

"Well when you two were running down the hall, what it seemed like to me was that you both were running from something. And when you both were in the kitchen, Mai wasn't looking at you she was looking at something on the other side of the room. It just doesn't make sense."

"SO you believe me?" Konta asked hopefully,

"Now I didn't say that. I just said I think something else is going on." John said before he walked out leaving Konta a little confused.

"Thank you." She whispered before turning back to her bag. When bou-san had stormed in she dropped her clothes on the floor, so she started to pick them up.

"Konta!" Konta looked up to see a worried looking Mai standing in the doorway.

"Mai what are you doing-" Konta was cut off by Mai who pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so glad you didn't leave yet!"

"Mai let go of me." Konta said harsher then she wanted to. Mai let go, looking at little confused. "Now help me pick up my suit case that you so happy knock over." Mai looked down to she Konta's suit case and cloths on the floor next to her bed.

"Sorry." Mai said bending down and helping her stuff the clothes back in the case. "I-I was just worried."

"Why?" she heard konta ask.

"Don't you remember?" Konta looked up at her confused. Mai sighed, before explaining. "The game's rules 'You can't leave the house, you can't stop playing the game and you can't ask for anyone's help'. If you leave you die!"

"What choice do I have? Naru wants me out. And if you haven't notice it's four very strong guys up against one girl. There is no chance I'll win. Plus isn't one of you other friends coming? I pretty sure she'll agree with Naru."

"But you just can't-" Mai started to cough. Slowly it got worse, and within second she was coughing up blood.

"Mai are you-" Konta stopped as she felt something in her lungs. She started to cough. "Mai you have to tell Naru!" Konta said as she realized what was happening. The poison was spreading. She could already feel the temperature in her body rise. Mai shook her head as she continued to cough. "Fine if you wont I will!" Konta stood up and went to Mai's side. She helped her up and half dragged half walked Mai back to base.

The more Mai walked the more she felt the energy fade. She could barely breath , how was Konta expecting her to walk. Mai started to fell dizzy. She stopped and put her hand to her head. It was burning. Obviously Konta felt the same as Mai because she wasn't trying to move at the moment.

"Mai I know you don't want to worry everyone or get them involved but if you don't you're going to die. You just have to hope that solving the case will end the game and you'll get better, but even if it doesn't work you still have to try." Mai noticed how Konta kept saying 'you' instead of 'we'.

Before Mai could argue she was being pulled down the hall and into base. "Here" she heard Konta say. They next thing Mai knew was that she was being pushed and someone catching her. Mai stared at a black shirt as she heard "Keep her away from me so I can get ready to leave." Then a door slamming shut. Mai tried to pull away as the words sunk in but someone's arm's were stopping her.

"Let me go!" Mai said pushing against a chest.

"No" said the voice. She stopped. She knew it was futile; Naru would never let her go. He would hold her there until Konta left. He was going to make sure she never saw Konta again.

_Why is she doing this? Why does she want Konta to stay? All Konta is going to do is get in the way. She made me play this stupid game with her because she had information on my brother. Does she think I'm stupid? She probably has nothing on him. Why would she I don't even know her! Why does she make me so angry? _(Mai felt Naru's arm tighten around her) _What could she possible know!_

**"a lot more then you."** Said a voice in Naru's head. He just ignored it. Lately he has been hearing weird thing in his mind, but he ignores them to the best of his abilities.

Naru looked down to see that Mai had cried herself to sleep. He hadn't even notice that she was crying. He felt a twinge of guilt but he shook it off and laid her on the couch. He then pulled a chair up and sat across from her to make sure she wasn't going to sneak off behind his back.

Naru heard footsteps and the door behind him being thrown open. "Naru we can't-" Bou-san eyes rested on Mai and he ran over "Mai!"

"If you any louder you'll wake her up." Naru said slamming his book shut. "Takigawa-san get some rope and tie Mai up. John get ready to perform an exorcism." Bou-san and John just stared at him. Naru sighed and stood up. "Do I heave to repeat myself?" he asked. John and Bou-san both shook their heads and left the room to get the supplies.

* * *

hola! heres chapter 8 and i thought that i might point out that if you see **this in the short then it's Gene taking to Naru even if he don't know it yet.** Anyway enjoy comment...review... say hi or something. BYE!


	9. Chapter 9 Pleading

"**Mai, Mai wake up." said a pleading voice. Mai slowly opened her eyes to see blue ones. It took her a minute, but she realized Naru was inches from her face. She sat up quickly making her dizzy. She tried to remember what was going on. The last thing she remember was-**

"**Naru you idiot! Why are you doing this! What did she ever do to you! Why can't you just trust me and leave her alone!" Mai yelled at him. He looked confused. Mai looked around to see bright lights and realized this was a dream, but she didn't care. Naru was being unreasonable, and she was mad at him, in the real world, and the dream. **

"**Mai what are you talking about?" he asked. To Mai he looked really confused. She sighed and explained what had happened. His face continued to grow darker the father she got into explain what had happen. Finally when she finished, he stood up and punched a wall that had just appeared. Now Mai looked around they were in the house. She hadn't even realized that they were here. "Mai you have to stop him." She looked back up at Naru. **

"**What do you-"**

"**He's being stupid. His feelings are clouding his judgment. I don't care what you do but you have to make Konta stay. Knowing her she'll probably do something stupid."**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**When I said you couldn't leave the house I meant that you actually can't. Well not physically anyway." Naru stared at the confused look on her face and held out a hand. She took it. **

**They were standing in a hallway that lead to the front door. A woman with blonde hair walked by them looking scared out of her mind. As soon as she pulled the door open and took a step outside she was thrown back against the wall. Mai covered her mouth in shock. Her eyes widen when she saw a man appear and walk over to the girl.**

"**Do you wish to leave?" he asked crouching down to her eye level. The woman looked terrified.**

"**Yes, yes I want to leave! I don't want to play this stupid game anymore!" she said. **

"**Then you shall but first answer me this, do you wish to stop playing the game?" he asked sanding up. **

"**Yes I don't want to play any more!" she screamed. Then she burst into tears. Slowly her body disappeared and Mai was again standing in darkness with Naru.**

"**That- that was horrible." Mai said with her mouth still covered. Her eyes staring at the same spot she saw the woman disappear.**

"**Mai I know you don't know Konta that well but believe me, she will lose her temper and do exactly what that girl just did." Under his breath Mai heard him say "she'll also take down most of the house along with her too."**

"**What?" Mai asked looking at him. He smiled at her and said "Nothing. You just need to wake up, but I need you to do something for me"**

"**Sure" Mai said as all the blood rushed to her face.**

"**I need you to tell Naru that you're playing this game and that Konta needs to stay. If he says no or says anything that sounds like he's about to disagree I need you to scream at the top of your lungs."**

"**Why do I need to scream?" she asked. He just shook his head , smiling. "Do I really need to answer that? Isn't it obvious?"**

"**WELL SORRY I'M SO STUPID!" she yelled at him. Sighing he said "Because Konta knows about the game and its rules. She'll come rushing in to help. It might not make sense but just do it." Mai nodded and laid back down. "Now I need you to wake." Naru said smiling down at her. Mai smiled back. She loved when he smiled in her dreams. They were real smiles.**

Mai's eyes snapped opened to see John standing in his priest outfit standing in front of her. Then she felt water and she looked up to see John close the bottle of holy water. He started to say his prayer.

"Naru! Naru!" Mai looked around to see Naru, Lin and Bou-san sitting in the far corner. "Naru what's going on!" then she remember her dream. She tried to get up but something was stopped by something. She then realized her hands and legs were tied together. "Naru untie me this instant!"

"No Mai. Now be quiet." He said. Mai felt her anger rise. " Naru if you don't let me go I'll- I'll-"

"You'll what?" he asked over John's prayer. Mai thought for a moment. There really wasn't much she could do.

"scream" said a voice in her head. Before she realized it she was screaming. Her lung's felt like they were being squeezed into a small space. She couldn't breath, but her voice continued on. She saw John stop and look at Naru who nodded for him to continue. When she tried to take a breath she felt something go into her lungs and she started to cough. She leaned off the couch and continued to cough until blood came out. Naru and Bou-san both stood up and John froze not sure what to do. She coughed up more blood as the door opened. Mai looked to see Konta before she closed her eyes and coughed more.

"Mai." She heard Bou-san running over to her. "Mai are you al-" he had tried to help her up but stop when he felt how hot her skin was he stopped. "Naru she's burning up." Mai laid back on the couch and saw Naru and Konta having a staring contest. After a few minutes Konta turned to Mai and walked over to her. She bent down next to Mai ignoring the glares she was getting from Bou-san and Naru.

"Mai did you-?" Mai shook her head already knowing what she was going to ask.

"No but did you try to leave yet?" Mai asked looking up at her. Konta shook her head and Mai felt relieved. "Good you can't." Mai stared into her eyes. She knew Konta was studying her and she knew Konta knew why Mai said that. It was like she had read her mind.

"Well if your fine then I'm going." Konta said as she started to walk away. Mai felt shock and terror flood her.

"Konta you can't! He'll come for you!" Mai yelled as she tried to get up but instead fell to the floor she looked up at her and saw she was looking at her. "Konta he'll come for you. You'll be shoved against a wall and he'll ask the question! Please don't' do this!" Mai didn't even realize she was crying. All she knew was that Konta wasn't going to listen and there was nothing she could do! Konta just looked at her sadness filled her eyes and she turned away.

"Mai you don't understand." Was all she said. Naru watched as tears ran down her cheeks. He looked over at Mai to see her trying to get up to stop her. He saw Bou-san and John looking confused and not sure what to do. Then he looked at Lin who was staring at him. Lin nodded as if he knew what Naru was thinking.

"Konta!" Mai screamed as she started to walk away. Before Naru was sure what he was going to do, he had already done it. He was standing between a confused Konta and the door. He stared at her for a moment. Mai stopped screaming and looked up at him. Everyone just stared at him confused.

"I believe Mai is talking to you. Don't you know it's rude to ignore someone when they are talking to you?" Naru said coldly as her glared at Konta.

"Like you should talk. You do it more then me and while we are talking about rudeness you should know that it's rude to stand in the door way when you know someone was about to leave. But why would you know that? In that lovely palace of yours you never used manners; you were always too good for them." Konta tried to walk by him and leave but he blocked her path. His face had no emotion, it was hard and cold and Konta thought about pushing him but thought better about it. Sighing she turned to look at Mai who was on the floor looking really confused.

"Why are you tied up?" Konta asked. Bou-san took that as a command to untie her. When she was free she rubbed her sore wrists and sat up. Tear had stopped running down her face. "You want to tell them or should I?" asked Konta. Mai just stared at her. Mai didn't want them to know at all but since they already knew something was up, there was no use in hiding it. Konta took the silence as for her to answer. She walked over to a love seat and sat down in it.

"Mai and I are in a little game." Konta said calmly.

"What? Why?" Naru asked still not moving. He was afraid she might try to run out on them. Konta looked at him and smile.

"Don't worry its not that game." Konta said before she launched into a full explanation of the last two days. When she had finish everyone, including Naru, seemed stunned. Naru clenched his fists.

_How didn't I notice? Both Mai and Konta have been acting weird. Not to mention there clothes have changed. Mai has only been wears long sleeves which means she must have a bruise on her arm somewhere and Konta has been wearing turtle necks. I should have notice this. Mai never wears long sleeves and Konta despises turtle necks. Wait how did I know that? No, its probably just a guess. She seems to be in a bad enough mood as it is, its just- I don't know. Why is everything getting so confusing? Who is this girl?_

Naru was pulled out of his thoughts when the phone rang. Bou-san answered his cell phone.

"Hello?" there was a short pause in which his expression turned to surprise. "But- but you have to-"He was cut off by the person on the other line. Sighing he said "Alright fine thanks for the call." He slammed his phone shut a little harder then necessary. He looked up at Naru. "Ayako can't come. One of her patience just went into emergency surgery because she of internal bleeding. She said she'll try to get up here but it looks like she might not."

"So now what? Our only doctor isn't coming and Mai or Konta can leave the house." Asked John. Konta raised her hand and everyone looked at her.

"May I have permission to speak?" She asked. Naru gave her a small nodded. "Well I'm not a doctor but I know enough about medicine and the human body. So maybe I can be a substitute. Since I really can't leave and being locked in my room doesn't sound too fun. "

"You're a doctor or similar to one?" asked Bou-san a little confused on the subject.

"Yes."

_Of course she is. _

_

* * *

_hola! here is chapter 9! hope you enjoy...nothing really to say. oh thanks for the reviews!

sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes


	10. Chapter 10 Marriage? Husband?

"There" Konta said as she put a wet towel on Mai's forehead. Konta took a step back to look at her work. Mai laid on her back, on the couch, covered by a blanket and a wet towel on her forehead. Konta turned and walked over to her suit case which was laid open on the floor. She reached in a grabbed a book, then plopped down on the love seat and began to read.

Naru looked up from his file. Bou-san and John had gone to collect the tapes from the video camera's. He watched Mai as she breathed in and out. Her eyes were closed and she looked pale. The door opened at Naru went back to reading his blank file. He just stared at the blank piece of paper in front of him.

"How is she?" he heard Bou-san asked. Naru listened closely. Konta hadn't said anything about her. Without looking up Konta said "Her fever is around 102 degrees F. The cold towel should bring it down or at least keep it from rising. She sleeping so I would appreciate it is you kept your voice down." Bou-san sat down not saying another word.

Naru took a pen out of his pocket. If he was going to be stuck here he might as well try to win the game Konta and him are playing. He started to think about what he knew about her. _Well her name is Konta Higashi but it's probably a fake. She is a medium. Looks around eight-teen, knows about me (being Oliver Davis) and my brother Gene. She has some pk, and she is very skilled in medicine. Probably from reading all those books. How many does she even have over there, twenty? So she must be a fast reader or she has a lot of time on her hands. _Naru made a list and check to make sure he had everything. So far all he knew about her that he could trust was her age, her medical experience, the fact she knows him and that she loves to read. That wasn't much.

Naru wrote something in the corner of his paper and the tore it off. "Lin" The Chinese man turned around and took off the head phones. Naru passed him the note and he read it.

_Do you know anything about Konta?_

Lin looked up and shook his head.

Konta sighed. "You know it's not nice to keep secrets." Naru turned to see Konta still reading her book.

"What?"

Konta looked up from her book and straight into Naru's eyes. "If you want to know something about a someone you ask. Not write notes to your friends asking if they know." Naru just stared at her confused. "The paper you gave to Lin-san it says 'do you know anything about Konta' right?" Naru looked at her surprised. How did she know what the paper said? Only Lin could see it let alone read it. Konta went back to her book and said "Plus I never said you couldn't ask your friends for help. "

"What are you talking about?" Bou-san asked.

"How did you know what the paper said?" asked Naru ignoring Bou-san. Konta closed her book.

"If you wanted a hint you could've just asked. I would have happily given one to you." She said staring at him.  
"You didn't answer my question." Naru glared. _Who is this girl?_

"How about this you ask me for a hint and I'll tell you how I knew what the paper said." Konta said smiling. Naru knew she was having fun.

"Fine, can I have a hint?" he asked leaning back in his chair. He hadn't even realized he had leaned forward.

"First of all it's 'May I' not 'Can I" and second yes you may have a hint." Naru couldn't believe Konta was giving him a grammar lesson. "Now I knew what you wrote because when I watch someone write I can tell what they are writing down by the way they move the pen across the page. Same goes if I listen to the scratches the pen makes." Naru wasn't sure if she was telling him the truth. It seemed like she was because if she had good hearing and she practice enough she could probably guess what someone is writing. "And your hint is that I can read lips very well." Konta opened her book and continued to read.

Bou-san and John stared open mouthed at her. She looked back up at Naru. "Aren't you going to write this down on? You have a list over there don't you?" she smiled and went back to the book. Naru looked at the list and added the new information.

A phone started to ring and everyone looked at Konta who picked up the cell phone. Her expression changed from calm to fear. "Everyone can you do me a favor and please be quiet for a few minutes?" John and Bou-san nodded and Naru just stared at her. She took that as a yes. She looked to Lin who had the earphones on. She took a piece of paper out of her bag and threw it at Lin who stopped typing and looked at her. "Just don't type for a few minutes. Hello?" she said as she flipped open her phone.

"Hey how are the hot springs?" said a voice from the phone. It was loud enough so everyone in the room could hear.

"They're nice." Konta said. Naru wrote _great at lying _on his list which gave him a glare from Konta.

"Are you naked?" said the voice. Immediately Bou-san brought his hand to his mouth to keep him from laughing. John and Naru's mouth both dropped open. ( John's more then Naru's of course) . Konta's face went red. "Pervert."

"Well yes but I can still hope can't I?" Bou-san seemed to barely control his laugher.

"For your information I'm…" Konta thought for a moment "In a mud bath." This made Bou-san drop to the floor. He looked like he was having trouble breathing. "Anyway I have to go. One of the staff members is giving me a dirty look." Konta said as Naru glared at her. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "So I'll see you soon bye" she slammed the phone shut and threw it in her suit case. Bou-san burst out laughing having to try and keep it quiet as she was on the phone. Konta's face got redder and she sunk into her chair.

"So you told your parents you were at a hot spring?" asked Bou-san. He seemed able to control himself now. But before Konta could answer John asked "Well that's what concerns me, why where her parents ask if she was naked?" This made Konta's face to go pale since it really couldn't get any redder.

"That wasn't my parents." She said. When no one commented she continued. "That was my husband." Everyone's mouth fell open, even Lin's and Naru's.

"Isn't eight-teen a little young to be married?" asked Bou-san sitting up.

"Well yea but-wait did you just call me eight-teen?" Bou-san nodded. "I'm not that old!" said Konta stand up, making her tower over Bou-san. "I'm only six-teen!"

"You're six-teen? But you look so-"

"Still isn't sixteen a little young to be married?" asked John before Bou-san could say anything that would make her hit him.

"Well yes, but technically we're not officially married." Konta said awkwardly. She sat back down and stared at the ground.  
"What do you mean by 'you're not officially married?'" asked Naru. She looked up at him.

"Well we aren't legally married because we don't want to be. Being married means that you make a promise to never leave your partner and that you will love them forever. But we think the bond is stronger if-"

"There is a chance that person will leave you." Finished John. Konta looked at him and smiled.

"So you're married but your not?" asked Bou-san. Konta nodded.

"Is there anything you are?" Everyone looked at Naru with a confused look. "Well you are a medium, but you not, you are a doctor, but your not and you are married but your not. So is there anything that you are?"

"I'm a girl." Konta said. Naru gave her a death glare. She smiled at this.

"Why did you tell your husband that you were at a hot spring instead of here?" asked John over Bou-san laughing fit. Konta's smile faded and she looked away. "Well there are certain reasons. Anyway Takigawa –san you're going to wake up Mai if you don't calm down." She said changing the subject. To John she looked a little hurt.

After Bou-san calmed down the whole room seemed to go silent. Except for Lin's typing, which had started up again after Konta's comment about being a girl. Konta stood up after five silent minutes. "I'm going for a walk." She said as she walked to the door. Naru stood up, which made Lin turn around.

"I'll go with you." He said standing up. Konta looked over at him and said "No I want to go by myself."

"Then who will protect you when the ghost comes?"

"Who will protect you?" asked Lin. Everyone turned to see that he had stopped typing and the headphone were in his hands.

"I'm cable of protecting myself." Said Naru which made Lin raise an eyes brow. Naru knew Lin wasn't happy about him going off alone but he needed to talk to Konta alone. He then turned and walked out the door which Konta was holding open. She turned to Lin who was about to stand and said "We'll be fine. We'll stay by the cameras if you that worried." Lin nodded and sat back down.

* * *

hola! here is chapter 10! please review!

sorry about spelling or grammar mistakes


	11. Chapter 11 Rachel's Past

Naru walked down the hall in silence. Konta followed close behind. Naru was trying to figure out a way of getting her to talk about herself without her realizing it. He looked over at Konta and saw that she was in her own little world, which means this is going to be easier then he thought.

"When did you get unofficially married?" he asked looking straight ahead of him. They had come to the end of the hallway and started to walk up the stairs.

"Four-teen."

"And your parents were ok with that?"

"I don't know. When we agreed to tell them that we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together something happened and my family kind of fell apart because of it. I haven't seen or talk to them since then."Naru turned to see she was looking away. He felt kind of bad for bring up those memories but brush it aside. He wasn't here to feel sorry for her; he was here to get information.

"How old is he?"

"same age."

"How long have you known him?"

"For-" she stopped at thought for a moment. They were now in the second floor hallway. "Ten years now." She continued to walk. Naru started to wonder if she would tell him her real name.

"Do I know him?" Naru asked as the turned down another hallway. Konta smiled.

"I know what you're doing and I have to say it was very clever plan. Most girls would have answered all of your question, but I'm not the stupid." Konta stopped and faced him. Naru started into her bright green eyes. They seemed so familiar but they weren't. The smile on her face didn't reflect in her eyes. They were sad and alone, which made Naru want to look away but for some reason couldn't. He just wanted to hold her and make the sadness disappear but fought the urge. Want was he thinking? He just met this girl and after the case was solved they were never going to see each other again. "I wish you would remember."

Without thinking Naru rapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

* * *

**Mai looked around. She was sitting in endless darkness again. Sighing she tried to stand but she was to dizzy and she fell over. Someone caught her and she looked up to see a smiling Naru. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded feeling all the blood going to her face. She stood up and turned to him. "I have something to show you." He reached out his hand and she took it. **

**They were standing in the kitchen. A man Mai didn't recognized was standing. He was preparing tea, when he turned to see someone walk in the door. It was the man haunting the house. **

"**Morning Isamu" said the ghost. He walked over and grabbed a tea cup from the cabinet. **

"**Good morning Shouta, how did you sleep?" asked Isamu. Shouta turned to look at his friend.**

"**Honestly, I have slept better." He took the boiling water off the stove and poured it into the two tea cups. Then the made the tea and started to drink. **

"**Well that's too bad. Anyway Congratulations." Said Isamu as he took a sip of the warm tea.**

"**What do you mean?" he asked as the door opened and a beautiful woman walked in. She had long brown hair and stunning blues eyes. She looked between the two man and then walked over to grab a cup of tea.  
"Well I'll just leave you to it." said Isamu as he walked out. Shouta turned to his wife. She had a huge smile on her face. This made him smile and he pulled her into a hug.**

"**May I ask why you are in such a good mood today?" he asked. She just stared up at him. Her smile got bigger. "What?" he asked as his own smile widen.**

"**I'm pregnant." She said. It took him a minute to process what she had said but when he finally did he was so happy. **

**Everything faded and Mai turned to Naru. "If she was pregnant with his child why is he haunting the house? Was his child taken away or something?" Mai asked. Naru stared at her. She loved it when he smiled like this.  
"No but you are thinking." He said which made hr blush. Naru never complement her. "There is more though." His smile faded as everything around them changed. They were standing in a room. The wife was writing something in a book. When she finish she looked around to make sure no one was watching and then walked over to the corner. She pulled up a floor board and placed the book there. **

**There was a knock at the door. She quickly placed the floor board back and stood up. "Come in."**

**Mai turned to see Isamu walking in. When she turned to face the woman and saw that she was scared. "Isamu. What are you doing here?" she asked stepping back as he walking into the room.**

"**You know, he is going to realize it's not his when it doesn't look like him."**

"**What are you talking about? Why wouldn't his child look like him?" she said. Her back was no against the wall. Isamu walked closer as she tried o push against the wall. **

"**You know it's not his. Remember?" he lifted her chin so she was looking at him. He had a smile on his face. Mai watched in horror as he started to kiss her and take off her clothes against her will. Naru grabbed her and pressed her face into his chest so she wouldn't watch what the man was doing. Mai had tears rolling down her cheeks as she heard the woman scream. **

**After a minute Naru let her go and she saw that they were in darkness again. "So it wasn't his child." Naru nodded. "Isamu had rapped this best friend's wife? Why? Was he really that sick?" **

"**Yes. He was jealous that his best friend had such a beautiful and loving wife." Naru said. He watched as the tears continued to fall down her rosy cheeks. "I'm sorry you had to see that." Mai looked up at him and smiled. **

"**It's ok. I had to." She wiped away the tears. "What's next?" Naru smiled and took her hand.**

**They were standing in the kitchen again. A little girl was sitting on the counter eating a sandwich. Shouta was standing next to her drinking tea. He was talking to Isamu. Suddenly Isamu stood up.**

"**I'm sorry but I'm running a little late for work." He then walked out without another word. Shouta turned to the little girl. "Rachel I want you to-" he stopped. He was staring into her big brown eyes. His cup slipped from his hands. **

"**Daddy what is it?" she asked looking at the broken cup at the floor. When she looked back at him Maui saw his expression change from shock to anger. He then stormed out of the room leaving the girl calling after him. **

**Mai was now standing in the bed room with the wife. The door opened and Mai saw her face light up, but when she saw his expression it turned to concerned. "What's wrongs?" she asked standing up.**

"**She's not mine is she?" he asked. He seemed calm. The wife just looked at him confused. "Rachel, she's not my daughter." **

"**What on earth would make you say that?" asked the wife sitting on the bed and patting the seat beside her. Shouta walked over and sat down next to her. He put his head between his hands. **

"**She has brown eyes. I have green and you have blue…."**

"**So what difference does it make?" she asked but he ignored her.**

" **and Isamu has brown-" he said as everything started to come together. The wife stared at her husband not sure what to do. She had hoped this moment would never come. **

"**I didn't want to but he is stronger and it was just…." She trailed off not sure what to say that would make the situation better. **

"**Was that they only time?" he asked not looking up at her. She nodded. "And do you regret it?" she again nodded and Shouta looked up at her. "Then I can forgive you." He said smiling. This made her smile.**

"**so he forgave her? But then why is he-?" **

"**Mai there is still one more thing I have to show you." He said. Mai nodded.**

**A girl walked into the kitchen. "Morning dad." She said. Shouta turned around and smiled at her.**

"**Good morning. How did you sleep?"**

"**Well." She said smileing. Her dad made her a cup of tea. As he put the kettle back on the stove he turned to see the cup of tea gone. He turned to see it flying over to his daughter. He gave her a look but didn't say anything.**

"**So she has pk?" Mai asked. Naru nodded.**

"**Hey dad what ever happened to uncle Isamu?" asked Rachel as she drank her tea. Mai saw Shouta tense. "Why do you ask?"**

"**Well it been almost eight years since I've seen him and well I might have had a dream about him." She said staring at the table, the cup of tea in her hands. **

"**One of those dreams?" he asked. She nodded even though he couldn't see her. Sighing he said. "I'll be back in a minute." He turned and left the kitchen. Rachel took another sip of her tea looking depressed. **

"**Hello Rachel." Her head shot up and she saw Isamu standing in the middle of the kitchen. **

"**Isamu!" she aid standing up. She had a huge smile on her face.**

"**How have you been?" he asked her. Rachel's smile faded and she sat back down.**

"**Fine" she mumbled. **

"**May I ask you something?" Rachel nodded. "How old are you?"**

"**Sixteen" she said with a smile**

"**May I ask you something else?" she nodded again"Have you ever wondered why your eyes are brown but none of your parents are?" Mai felt herself tense. Was he going to tell her? How could he? IT wasn't his job to! Mai felt herself get angry as the girl nodded.**

"**They said because I'm special." She said looking down into her tea. A smile spread across Isamu face. **

"**Or because he isn't your real father." Rachel head shot up as she heard the words. "Haven't you ever thought it was weird that you have special abilities but neither of your parents do? Something like this isn't just given to anyone. It's passed through genetics." Mai wanted to stop him but she knew it would never work. This was in the past and she couldn't change it.**

"**So you're saying that Shouta isn't my father then who-" she stopped as the piece came together. "Are you saying you're my father? But how's that possible? Mom would never cheat on dad! You're lying!" she said standing up and backing away.**

"**True but I can't explain everything here. Come with me and I'll make everything go away." He held out his hand. Rachel just looked at it. **

"**NO don't go with him!" Mai yelled as she saw the girl slowly reach out her hand. "STOP!" Mai took a step forward but an arm appeared. She looked to see Naru. **

"**Mai you have to remember there is nothing you can do. This has already happened." He said not looking at her. There was a bright flash of light and the room was now empty. The door opened to show a confused looking Shouta. Then he saw there was a piece of paper on the table. He walked over to it and read it. **

_**Father and Daughter are now reunited**_

"**ISAMU!" shouta screamed as tears of anger and sadness fell down his cheek**

Mai's eyes snapped open and she saw big brown ones staring at her.

* * *

hola! here chapter 11. it took me a while to write this but i hope you enjoy it!

sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes.


	12. Chapter 12 Diary

Mai jumped a little causing her to hit her head on the wooden arm rest. She grabbed her head and sat up. Looking around, she saw no one in base except for Lin, who was staring at the screens with the headsets on. She turned back to the little girl standing in front of her. She had short light brown hair and big brown eyes. Mai recognized her as an eight year old Rachel. "Mai?" she leaned her head to the side, making her look so cute and innocent. Mai smiled. "Mai are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you; I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh I'm fine. What did you want to talk to me about?" she glanced at Lin who seemed to have not heard her. He didn't even notice that Mai was even up.

"I want to show you something!" said Rachel as she grabbed her hand and stared to drag her. Mai stood up and followed her. Luckily Lin sneezed at that exact moment and Mai slipped out the door unseen. She followed the young version of Rachel down the hall and up some stairs.

_I wonder want happened to her. She was only sixteen when her uncle took her away from her family. I wonder what he did to her. That poor girl. Now I at least know why Shouta is taking children under eighteen and those with pk. It's to fill the void left by his daughter being taken. Then again Rachel's in the house so I guess that cancels my theory. _

"In here." Rachel pulled Mai into a room. It was pitch black. Mai started to wonder if this was such a good idea. No one knew she was out here and she was in a pitch black room with a ghost she had just met. _Good going Mai you have just gotten yourself killed._ Then Mai heard footsteps walking passed the door. She also heard voices. One of them sounded like Naru's. She wanted to call out to him but for some reason she couldn't. Then they started to fade and were eventually gone.

The door opened and Mai saw Rachel looking at her. "Are you coming?" Mai nodded and followed Rachel around the corner and down another hall. Mai had just realized how many doors there actually were. Rachel opened another about half way down and Mai looked inside. It was another stair case. "Mommy hid lots of secret stairs and hallways through out the building to make sure that if anything happens we can get around quickly." Rachel started to climb the stairs. Mai followed into the darkness.

Rachel opened the door at the top of the stairs and Mai saw another hallway. Mai looked up and down the hallway before she realized something. "Hey this isn't the third floor." Rachel turned to her looking confused.

"Yes it is."

"But there are too many pictures on the wall. On the third there is one picture of a hallway with…." Mai trailed off as she realized what she was saying.

"There are a total of five floors. Two of them are hidden and the only way to get to them is through the stairs in the door."

"That's why the stairs to get from the second to the third are so long, because they go over this floor." Rachel nodded and dragged Mai down the hall. Once the came to a door Rachel opened it and pushed Mai in. She looked around to see that it was the room from her dream. "Over there in the corner." Mai looked to where Rachel was pointing and remember the dairy. She walked over and tore the floor board up. A dusty old book laid there. She picked it up and leaned against the wall as she opened it.

Most of the pages were written in and according to the dairy the last date written was in October. "That's my birthday." said Rachel as she pointed to the date at the top. Mai read the entry out loud.

"_October 22 1819,_

_Today is Rachel's birthday. She was supposed to be seventeen. I miss her. Isamu won't let me see her. He says that she doesn't want to see us. For so reason I can help but believe him, even though he is a cruel man. Somewhere in my heart I do believe he had a right to take her. I also believe that I'm glad he took her. No matter how much I hate to admit it but he does have more in common with her then me or Shouta will ever have. He could train so she can control her special ability, but I just wish, even if its only for a split second that I could she her only last time. Her beautiful smile that no one could resist. Her warm, welcoming eyes that made you believe that everything was going to be okay even when it wasn't. If only I could see my daughter now. I wonder if she is happy. Even if I never see her again as long as I know she's happy I will be. I love you my daughter my only daughter. Happy Birthday. Love Kina."_

Mai looked up to see tears in Rachel's eyes. "Your mother really cared about you." Rachel just nodded. Mai looked down and started to look through more entries trying to find one that would at least cheer her up, then Mai fond the perfect one.

"_October 24 1802_

_I final have her. My baby, my baby girl. She is beautiful. She has big brown eyes like her father, which I regret , but I'm glad that she's mine. I don't care that she has Isamu eyes because that doesn't matter. She is beautiful and it doesn't matter who her father is. Shouta was so happy when he fond out it was a girl. Truthfully I think he would have like a boy, but he seemed happy enough. He named her Rachel. What a beautiful name. Shouta wanted her to be apart of our English culture so he named her the first name he could remember. I think that silly but I do love that name and I'm glad it's hers."_

Mai finished looking up at Rachel. She had a huge smile on her face, even though tears were falling down her cheeks. Mai closed the book. She placed it back under the floor board where it belonged. She had no right to read it and she wasn't going to, no matter how much it helped with the case.

"Wait." Rachel said as Mai placed the floor boards back. "I want to read it." Mai looked at her for a second then took the book back out and handed it to Rachel. Mai shivered as she touched Rachel's skin. It was so cold. Then she realized that the whole room was cold. Mai placed the floor boards back and stood up.

"I should get back before someone comes looking for me."Mai said. Rachel nodded and walked over to the door, opening it for her. "Aren't you coming?" Rachel shook her head. "The book can't leave the room with me. I'll only be able to read it in here."

"Oh, well I'm sure your mother would want you to read that. It seemed pretty important to her almost as important as you were." This brought a smile to Rachel's face. Mai turned and walked out of the room when she heard something hit the ground. She turned to see book on the ground and Rachel with a horrible expression on her face. Horror filled Mai.

"Daddy's not happy. He's not happy that you fond the book. He's not happy that I know about the book. He's going to take it out on the boy." Mai looked at her confused. _Boy? What boy? The only males here were Bou-san, John, Lin and-_

"Naru." The word escaped her lips. It was no more then a whisper. Horror shot through her. Naru was going to get hurt because of her. She turned and ran down the hall as fast as she could. She had no idea where she was going but she didn't care. She had to get to Naru.

"Mai." She felt something tug on her arm pulling her to a stop. Mau turned around to see Rachel standing there holding her arm.

"Rachel you don't understand. I have to get to Naru! If he gets hurt because of me- I just don't know please let me go!" Mai said. She hadn't realized the tears escaping her eyes.

"Mai, he's this way" Rachel pointed to another door. Mai ran over and opened it to see a long hallway. She ran at full speed down it with Rachel gliding beside her. Rachel led her through the confusing hallway until the reached a pair of stairs. Mai ran down them and as she reached the third step from the bottom, she tripped. She heard something crack and she felt pain but ignored it and started to run again.

As she got about half way down the hallway Rachel disappear. Mai wanted to know why but Naru was the only thing on her mind. Pain shot through Mai's body. Her lungs were screaming in protest as she felt the need to cough. Her head felt like it might explode but she tried to ignore it.

Finally she ran into something. She fell back on her butt which only added to the pain. She looked up to see two pairs of curious eyes staring at her. Mai stared into the bright blue ones.

"Mai what are you doing out here?" he asked and when he looked around he added "alone?" Mai stood up and not caring that Konta was there or that Naru was mad at her ,she just buried her face into his chest and began to cry. Naru just stared at her until he felt someone grab his left arm. He looked over at Konta and watched as she place it around Mai. He glared at her as she looked up at him. She smiled innocently. Mai final looked up at him and said "The-the ghost-he-he is after you." She said before she buried her face in his chest again, this time coughing. Naru looked at Konta who had a serious look on her face, like she knew what Mai was talking about.

Mai started to calm down. She was with Naru, everything was going to be ok. Mai felt her face get red as she realized that she had been crying and coughing into Naru's shirt and he had an arm around her and he wasn't protesting. She tired to distract herself so her face wasn't so red but she just couldn't. Then Mai felt something. Mai went pale as she realized something was wrapping around her ankle. Her heart picked up as it started to tug lightly. She slowly looked up at Naru trying to tell him, but before she could get one word out of her mouth, she on the ground and being dragged into the darkness by her ankle.

"MAI!" Naru screamed after her.

* * *

hola! i just realized that every chapter i say hola. weird...anyway i decide to leave a huge cliff hanger because im mean that and if anyone is wonder on the fourth floor of the house there is a painting of the third floor. kinda creepy actually.

sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes


	13. Chapter 13 The Chase

"Mai!" Naru screamed as the girl disappeared into darkness. Next thing he sees is Konta sprinting down the hall after her. Without thinking he followed. He couldn't believe he let Mai slip from his grasp. _What is she gets hurt? What if she-_ he couldn't think about that right now. He had to get to Mai.

"Shi" Konta screamed as she caught up to Mai. A white light flew passed Konta's head and hit what ever was holding Mai. Mai felt the pain around her ankle disappear only to feel Konta grab her arm, pulling her to her feet then throwing her. Mai stumbled into something that wrapped its arms around her. She looked up to see Naru holding her. She felt herself blush. She looked back at Konta as she screamed "shi ke ki"

What Mai saw was unbelievable. Three bright white lights came out of no where and started to circle the black mass, getting faster each second. Eventually they were going so fast it looked like a small bright white tornado. Mai felt the air around her start to draw in. This only made Naru tighten his grip on her. She and Naru just watched in amazement as an ear splitting scream erupted from the black mass. By now there was so much wind that Mai's hair was getting in her eyes. Naru didn't even seem bothered by it, though it seemed like nothing compared to Konta's, her hair was flying everywhere. The white lights started to come closer together causing the tornado to get smaller and eventually making everything disappear. The strangle lights were gone along with the darkness.

Mai started to feel the pain coming back but ignored it as Konta turned around to face them. "Well are you just going to stand there and wait for it to come back or are going to run?" she said. Mai felt Naru give her a little push as they started to run down the hall. There were barely any lights as they ran down the hall. Konta stopped and started to look around.

"It's this way." Naru and Mai staid at the same time, both pointing in opposite directions. They both looked at Konta who looked confused and slowly pointed another way. "I thought it was this way." She said eyeing them both. They stood there trying to figure out which way to go when Konta's head snapped up. She spun around staring at nothing.

"Are you sure?" she asked nothing. Mai looked up at Naru who was giving Konta a strangle look. Konta turned and pointed to the door next to her and said. "It's this way." Konta opened the door. Naru followed her and Mai, after a small hesitation, followed Naru to see stairs. She also noticed that halfway down you couldn't see anything. Mai started to have second thoughts about going when she heard a loud creak behind her. Mai practically ran down the stairs, causing her to fall around the fifth step from the bottom. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain but instead felt something wrap around her waist. Mai looked up to see an angry Naru.

"Watch where you're going idiot." He said not letting her down. Mai felt herself get angry at the comment.

"Well sorry if I was rushing cause a crazy psycho ghost is trying to kill us!" she yelled at him.

"Ok love birds calm down we need to focus, but Mai really you should be move careful and Naru you don't have to yell at her for being scared." Konta said. Mai wanted to yell at Konta for the 'love birds' comment but Konta was already walking away. Naru slowly but her down and they followed. After a few silent minutes Mai started to feel cold.

"Is it me or is it cold in here?" she asked causing both Naru and Konta to stop. Mai started to wonder why they stopped but before she could ask Konta said. "Let just keep moving." and walked off. Mai started to pick up her pace along with Naru. She had a bad feeling.

Mai watched Konta open a door every so often seeing if there was away out. "Where's your little ghost when we need her?" Naru asked.

"Shut up. I don't control when I see her and plus she probably to afraid to come out. With the way you treat everyone I wouldn't even want to help us." Konta said not looking at him. Mai looked to see Naru looking away. This made her smile, someone was final able to hurt his pride even if only a little.

Mau looked back at Konta thinking about the strange lights when out of the corner of her eye she saw Naru stop. It took her a minute to realize it but when Mai did, she turned around and asked "Naru what's wrong?" This comment made Konta stop and turn to see what was going on.

Slowly Mai watched as Naru's eyes widen and then him being dragged away. "Naru!" she screamed. She couldn't move to chase after him. Mai felt terror fill her as she watched Naru getting closer into the now darkened hallway. Konta was suddenly next to him. She raised her leg as high as it would go then slammed her heel on the rope that was dragged him. It snapped in half and Naru got to his feet. Next thing Mai knew was that Naru was running towards her and then grabbing her arm and dragging her with him as he ran.

"Mai use those legs of yours and run!" he yelled at her. But she couldn't she was too scared and confused. She was still trying to process that Naru was alright. When she was able to run she caught up with Naru but that just made him run even faster, though he never let go of her hand. Konta somehow out ran them both and when she was a head she grabbed at door on the right and through it open.

"Down here!" she yelled. Naru just guided Mai down another set of stairs.

Once Naru was at the bottom he turned left and continued to run not caring where he was going. He had to get Mai out of here. He had to get her somewhere safe. He ignored the pain in his side and turned down another hallway. Though he shortly fond out it was a wrong turn. He stared at the dark wall that told him he had come to a dead end. He listened to Mia as she tried to catch her breath. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe he had lead them to a dead end. He couldn't believe he had just but Mai's life in danger again.

"Now what?" he heard Mai say between pants as she desperately tried to catch her breath. Naru didn't answer her, but she felt his hand tighten around hers. This made her blush.

"Naru." Mai turned to see Konta leaning against the wall as her chest rose and sank quickly. She seemed to be having more trouble breathing then Mai. Naru turned around to look at her. "Think."

Mai looked at Konta and then Naru. Konta was studying Naru and Naru was staring at her with a shocked looked.

"What-"

"The house." She said cutting him off. Mai looked at Naru to see his shocked expression faded into a thinking one. After a minute he said "You're right." Mai was confused. It was like they could read each others minds or something.

"What? What is it?" Mai asked. Naru looked at her.

"Mai we have been running down long corridors and stairs even though we are in a simple three story house."

"So?" she asked. She looked at Konta to see a shocked expression. She looked up at Naru.

"What in god's name made you hire her?" she asked. Naru ignored the comment. Mai was still trying to figure out what she meant when Naru turned to her and brought her from her thoughts.

"Mai I'll explain this in a way you might understand. The building we are in has three floors and maybe three to four hallways on each floor. Seeing the size of the house there should be four to five doors on each floor but so far we have run through endless hallways and gone down three stair cases. Not to mention the tons of doors that line the hallway." Naru explanation made Mai's head hurt.

"And?" she asked still not understanding.

"Ok did you just hire her because of her looks or were you just drunk?" Konta asked. Mai turned to yell at her but Naru interrupted her.

"Mai the house we came to can't possible be the house we are in now. It's just too big." Mai looked at him. She wanted to yell at him for letting Konta insult her but she thought better of it.

"So then where are we?" Mai asked. This made Naru think. He had no idea where they where. Last he checked they had never left the house.

Mai looked around seeing if there was a clue. Her breathing had calmed down but it was still a little heavy. Mai turned and decide to glare at Konta. There was no way she was going to get away for insulting her, even though Mai was still trying to figure out what she meant by the first comment. Mai watched as Konta tried to get her breathing under control. Mai also noticed she looked a little paler. Then Mai saw it. Konta's breath was visible along with hers and Naru's. Konta also noticed this.

"Naru!" Konta yelled standing up straight. Turning to look at him she said "Kick down the wall."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Konta said. Naru took a deep breath and back up. Stepping forward he slammed his foot against the wall. Nothing happened. "See what I mean?"Naru let his foot drop. Turning to her he said "No."

"What would happen if you kick down a wall?"

"It would break?" Mai asked not sure where she was going with this.

"Exactly but it didn't!" She said. Naru eyes widen as he started to realize what she meant.

"So?" Mai asked. So what if the wall didn't break. Not all walls break because you kick them.

"Again why did you hire her? A monkey is smarter then her."

"Well sorry if I'm-"

"Mai!" Naru screamed over Mai. She turned to look at him fuming. _Why was he letting this go? _"Under enough pressure a wall will break. His one did not. Which mean that there is something on the other side of the wall holding it in place." She continued to stare at him confused. Sighing he said. "We're in a basement."

* * *

hola! sorry some things came up and i couldn't update. Anyway i've been thinking lately and i realized im not sure how to end this. Well i do but what i mean is that should naru kiss mai? should i have a cliff hanger for another story or something. so i want to hear what you guys think should happen. it would really help.

also i was reading lately and i'm gonna list the 3 best confessions between Naru and Mai so far that i've read. Anyway here they are.

1. Another Life Among the Dead by Redrosesthroughbrowneyes chapter 100

2. Haunting Life by mytruthaboutlife chapter 87-88

3. Child's Wish by HandsomeAngel chapter 14

thoughs are my three favorite stories and i love the confessions! You should check them out when you got time! and if you have other ones that you think are good TELL ME I WANT TO READ THEM! can't wait for Another Life Among the Dead an Haunting Life to update!

sorry for spelling and grammar mistake ill try to update soon!


	14. Chapter 14 Finding a way out

"A basement?"

"Yes Mai a basement." Naru said turning around. He realized he was still holding Mai's hand but for some reason he didn't want to let go.

"Well how did we get in a basement?" Mai asked. When she realized what she said she spun around and yelled. "And I don't need to hear your commentary!" Konta quickly closed her mouth and lean against the wall. Mai turned to see Naru staring at her.

"Mai we ran down three flights of stairs. I would have thought someone like you would have realized that." He said before looking away. Mai wanted nothing more then to punch him. Naru saw her expression out of the corner of his eye. This made him smirk, but because of the darkness no one could see it. "So now the question is-" he said turning back to the two girls. "how do we get back?"

"We go back up the stairs we came?"

"Great idea! You can show us the exact door that we came through and lead us the exact way we came without running into the ghost again." Konta said sarcastically. Mai just scowled at her.

"Well sorry if I'm trying to get us out of here! At least I'm throwing out idea instead of trashing them!" Mai screamed letting go of Naru's hand. She was too angry to see him frown at her.

"Well at least I'm cutting down the ideas so we don't go and do something stupid!" Konta said. Her breathing picked up.

"You think all of my idea's are stupid!" Mai said breathing heavily she hadn't realized she was screaming.

"That's because they are!" Konta screamed at her. Before Mai could say another word Naru cut her off.

"Yelling at each other isn't going to get us anywhere!" Mai spun around and yelled "Why are you defending her! She has been insulting me and yet you do NOTHING! Yea I get it I'm not as smart as you, yea I get it I'm clumsy and I'm useless but why are you just ignoring me! Why are you taking her side! Last time I checked you hated her! You wanted her gone! You wanted her-" Mai stopped remembering when she fond Naru. He was with Konta and now he is agreeing with everything she was saying_. Did something happen between those two when I was asleep?_

Naru stared into those brown eyes. He felt guilty because everything she was saying was true. What he didn't understand was why she stopped yelling at him. _Why is she staring at me like that? What did I do to make her so upset? All I did was let someone else insult her. It's not like it's her first time being called stupid. _Naru turned away from her not wanting to look at her anymore.

"YOU JERK!" she screamed and turned around. She was planning on running to find the exit by herself when she took her first step. Pain shot through her whole body and she fell to the ground.

"Mai!" Naru spun around and ran over to her. She was curled up in a ball holding her leg trying to stop the pain. "What happened? Are you all right?" he asked bending down next to her.

"Like you care." She said then hiding her face behind her knee. Her ankle was killing her. Konta rushed over and tried to remove Mai's leg but she wouldn't let go. "Go away." They heard Mai say.

"Let me look at it." Konta said calmly but Mai still didn't move. "Mai if you don't let me look at it how am I suppose to make the pain go away?" Mai thought about it for a moment before she let it slid down so Konta could get a better look. Mai looked up at Naru to see him staring at her. For an instant he looked worried, but it was soon replaced by relief when he saw her.

Mai winced as Konta touched her ankle. Naru noticed this and tensed, he couldn't look at her right now so he settled with Konta who had a worried look on her face. Not looking at them she said "It's hard to tell in this lighting but my best guess is a fractured ankle." She looked at Naru. "It was probably just twisted or something but with all the running we did…" Konta sentence trailed off. Naru started to blame himself. _If I hadn't pushed her to run she wouldn't be like this right now. _Taking a deep breath to calm himself he asked "Mai how on earth did you run with something like this?"

"Well when you're being chased by a ghost that wants to kill you, you kinda forget about the little things." She said

"And a fractured ankle is little to you?" Mai looked away not sure what to say. Konta stood up saying "Well there isn't much we can do about it now so let's try and figure out how to get out of here."

"What about my ankle?" Mai asked trying to sit up. Naru placed a hand on her back to keep her from falling back. This made Mai blush, but it got worse when she saw what Konta was doing. Konta had taken of her shirt to reveal a low cut black camisole. "What are you doing?" Mai asked as Konta kneed down.

"Wrapping your ankle so it won't get worse." She said careful lifting Mai's ankle onto the shirt and tying it tightly. Mai winced. "Sorry." Konta stood up again and offered a hand. Mai grabbed it and pulled herself up. Naru stood up and steady Mai. "So the plan?"

"We get Mai out of here." Naru said. Mai felt all the blood rush to her face. Naru was worried about her.

"Alright." Konta walked past them. Mai felt something wrap around her but before she could guess what it was she was being lifted. She looked up to see Nau. Mai felt herself blush even more as she realized Naru was carrying her bridal style.

"I-I can walk on my own!" she said looking away. Naru smirked at her and said "Not on that ankle." Mai's face just got redder.

"Ok save the lovey-dovey stuff for when I'm not around." Konta said. They walked around for what felt like hours, though they barely got anywhere. Each time Konta opened a door it was either a hallway, a small room or a brick wall. Mai started to cough. She wasn't feeling to well. Coughing some more she buried her face into Naru's chest. Naru just looked at her. He had to get her out of here, before something bad happens. They turned down a hallway that had cement walls. About halfway down the hall Konta leaned against the wall and slid down.

"Lets take a break for a minute." Naru placed Mai down next to her.

"Now what? We've been walking for hours." Mai said

"First off me and Naru have been walking while you got a ride." Mai glared at her but Konta ignored her. "Second she's right. It's like it's never ending. You would have though by now we would have come to a stair case or something." Everyone just sat there thinking quietly.

"Maybe we're not in a basement." Mai said. Naru looked at Mai waiting for her to continue. "Well maybe we are in one of those-those…" mai trailed off trying to find the right word. "It's combination of passages that are underground. They are mostly used to hide wine or graves of a rich family."

"A labyrinth?" Naru asked confused. She really wasn't making much sense.

"yea."

"Well if that's true then there is one way in and one way out, each and opposite ends of the labyrinth." Naru placed his chin in his hand as he thought. "Konta can you ask the your ghost friend if she'll help us find our way out?"

"No."

"Why?" Naru stared at her. He knew he wasn't going to get an answer. Though he still had to ask. What he wasn't expecting her to say was "Why don't you knock out your assistant and have her ask her friend." Naru just stared at Konta not sure what she meant.

Mai felt her face get red. _How did Konta know that I dream of Naru? I thought he said that she couldn't see us. Oh my god what if she tells Naru. What will Naru think about me then? But even still why does she think that my dream Naru will know how to get out if the real Naru doesn't. Oh wait cause he's Naru._

Everything started to fade and soon there was nothing but darkness.

_**Where am I? How did I get here? **_**Mai looked around waiting for something to happen when she saw Naru walking towards her. "Naru!" she said with a smile. As she took a step she felt pain shoot through her ankle. Something grabbed her as she started to fall. Mai looked up to see Naru smiling down at her.**

"**Are you ok?" he asked. Mai felt herself blush as she nodded and stood up straight. **

"**How did I get here?" She asked not sure what she was doing here. She didn't even remember feeling tired. **

"**Someone knocked you out." Naru said "But that's not he point, you need to get back up stairs."**

"**I know but we don't know where to go." Mai said. Naru's smile widen, as he said "I do." Suddenly Mai and Naru were standing in the hallway. Mai saw the real Naru and Konta arguing about something but she couldn't hear the words. She saw herself lying down, unconscious.  
"Mai." Mai looked back at Naru. "Pay attention I can only show you this once." Mai nodded as the hallway started to move. It was like they were walking down the hallway without actually moving. As they reached the end of the hallway Naru said "You take a left at the end of this hallway." They turned left and where now going down another, this time faster then they were before. "You follow this hallway all the way down." Suddenly they stopped at the end of the hallway. "Behind the door is a staircase, follow it all the way up and you should be on the second floor. I'm sure you can find your way from there." Mai nodded as everything started to fade. **

She sat up and saw Naru and Konta still arguing. "I don't care anymore!" yelled Naru. He looked pissed. Mai looked at Konta who looked paler then before. She sat there calmly listening to Naru yell at her, with a smile. Mai looked back at Naru, who suddenly realized Mai was awake. He took a deep breath to calm himself and then waited for Mai to speak.

"I know the way out." She stood up and leaned against the wall for support. "We follow this hallway until we reach the end then we turn left and keep going straight."

"See it worked out for the best." Konta said standing up with some difficultly. She had started to cough. Mai figured the poison was finally getting to her. Mai placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, but drew away when she realized Konta's skin was ice cold. "I'm fine lets just get out of here." She said as Mai opened her mouth to say something. Konta stood up and started to walk away. Naru moved toward Mai but she shrugged him off.

"I can walk on my own." She said. They all walked in silence. Mai felt Naru watching her. He was purposely walking slower then usual so he could keep an eye on her, but Mai didn't seem to mind. Every so offend Konta would couch each time getting more violent.

Finally they reached the door. Konta opened it and slowly started to walk up the stairs. Mai followed Naru who went up before her. They all climbed the dark stairs slowly not wanting something to pop out at them. Mai followed but stopped when she heard a loud creak. Naru and Konta also stopped at looked around. They all stood there waiting for something to happen but when nothing did they continued. As Mai put pressure on one of the steps it broke under her weight. She couldn't help but scream as she fell backwards into the darkness.

"Mai!" Naru screamed turning around. He reached out and grabbed her hand not realizing he didn't have a firm grip on anything. He started to fall along with Mai.

* * *

hey! today i have been sitting at home and i realized that i wrote hola! for the last 13 chapters so im wrote hey for something new. anyway hope you enjoyed!

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.


	15. Chapter 15 Meanwhile

Lin sat there typing on his laptop and every so often looking up at the monitors, unaware that Mai had left. Naru and Konta have already walked by three camera's but they haven't walked passed on in a few minutes, which started to worry Lin. Knowing Naru he'll probably lose his tempter and started to yell any minute.

The door suddenly opened and Bou-san walked in followed by John. "Hey Lin! Naru and Konta not back yet?" asked Bou-san looking around the empty room. Lin just shook his head and went back to work.

"Hey Lin-san where is Mai?" asked John. Lin looked up at him confused. He turned to see the couch now empty. Lin spun around and backed up the tapes, looking over them he didn't see Mai anywhere. He watched them until they were at the present time. "I don't know." He said. Bou-san and John were behind him watching the tapes but nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"Damn it Mai where are you?" asked Bou-san as he banged his fist on the table. That earned him a look from Lin.

"Well I'm sure she's safe." said John trying to calm Bou-san as he pace the room.

"I have officially arrived!" said Ayako as she stood in the door way with her hands above her head. She took a step in and placed her hands on her hips. "Well aren't you grateful?"

"Not really." said Bou-san not looking at her as he continued to pace. Ayako hit him in the head with her bag. He fell to the floor holding his head in pain. "What was that for?"

"For being ungrateful! I came down here even though the hospital has been swamped! It took me forever to convince my boss to let me come!" she said. Looking around the room she noticed that Naru and Mai were gone.

"Where is Mai?" she asked. She watched Bou-san and John give each other a look. "What?"

"Actually we don't know." John said nervously.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?"

"She wondered off and we can't find here. She didn't appear on the monitors and John and I didn't see her on our walk through. I'm also going to guess Naru hasn't seen her because he would have brought her back by now." said Bou-san. Ayako hit him on the head again. "What was that for?"

"Losing Mai! How could you! You know what kind of trouble she gets into. What if she gets hurt? Then whose fault is it going to be? It's going to be yours!"

"Actually Lin-san was suppose to be watching her." John said. Everyone looked at Lin who was not even listening.

"Ha! See it's not my fault!" Bou-san yelled before Ayako hit him again.

There was a loud thump that made everyone look at the ceiling.

"Mai!" someone screamed. Everyone froze.

"That was Naru's voice." said Lin as he stared at the ceiling. Bou-san stood up and grabbed a walkie-talkie and ran out the door followed by Ayako and John. They ran up the stairs to the next third floor and fond it complete empty. Bou-san took a few steps into the hall, looking around. Nothing was here.

"Maybe we imagined it." said John.

"I highly doubt we all could imagined Naru screaming Mai's name." said Ayako. She looked really worried but sounded angry.

"Naru!" Mai's voice rang through the hallway and it sounded terrified. Bou-san tried to figure out which way to go, but he couldn't. Her voice sounded like it had come from all around them not just in one place.

"Takigawa" Lin said through the walkie-talkie. "They just ran passed the camera seven on the second floor." Bou-san turned around and pushed passed John and Ayako and ran down the stairs. Not caring if he missed the last few steps. He ran down the hallway and turned the corner to find the hallway yet again empty.

"Lin there not here!" Bou-san yelled. Ayako and John came up behind him and looked down the hall.

"Mai what have you gotten yourself into this time!" said Ayako a little out of breath.

"Damn it!" Bou-san threw his fist into the wall. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted her."

"Trust who?" asked Ayako confused. John looked at her and said. "A medium named Konta. I'll explain it back in base. Come on Bou-san." They all walked back to base. Lin was watching the monitors when they walked in. John sat on the couch along with Ayako. They both watched Bou-san pace and mumble to himself before Ayako finally asked. "Who's Konta?" John slowly started to explain the last three days to Ayako. Lin filled in the parts that John wasn't around for.

"So she's a medium that has been kind of lying to Naru?"

"Pretty much, though we can't be sure. All we know is that she is hiding something and that her and Naru are playing some sort of game or something."

"So she can't be trusted?" asked Ayako. She hasn't been here so she's not sure if everyone here has just been jumping to conclusions.

"Of course she can't be trusted! She takes a walk with Naru and now he is missing! Not to mention that Mai is also missing!" Bou-san yells. He loved Mai like a little sister and he wouldn't know what to do if she got hurt. Though he did know what he was going to Konta next time he sees her.

"Not true." Everyone looked at John confused. "Don't you guys remember? She did save Mai's life. Not to mention that she took care of her when she was sick. Why would she do that if she wanted to hurt Mai? Plus didn't she say something about a game that her and Mai are playing? Why would she come to Mai's rescue when she heard her screaming, if she didn't care?"

"It's all just an act! You saw what she did to those tapes! You saw what she's capable of! For god's sake she can talk to ghosts! How do you know she isn't planning something with them? Do you know how many times she's been alone! For all we know she could be planning to kill us all!"

"I think that's a little over dramatic." said a voice behind Bou-san. Everyone turned to see Konta standing there glaring at bou-san.

* * *

hey! i know it's short but there really wasn't much happening here while Naru Mai and Konta are in the basement/labyrinth. so i hope you enjoy! I love reading your reviews so dont be shy!

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes!


	16. Chapter 16 Tricked

"Mai!" Naru screamed turning around. He reached out and grabbed her hand not realizing he didn't have a firm grip on anything. He started to fall along with Mai, when he felt something grab the back of his shirt, stopping him from falling. With in second he heard someone grunt in pain from behind him.

"Idiots!" Konta screamed. Naru ignored the comment and said "Mai are you alright." He waited for a response but nothing came. "Mai I can't see you so you're going to have to say yes or no."

"y-yea I'm fine." Mai felt her face get red. Naru was holding her hand again. There was a cough behind Naru and something that sound a lot like something wet hitting wood. Soon the smell reached her. Blood. Mai covered her noise from the smell. She hated it.

"Naru." She whispered and not waiting for an answer she said "I smell blood." Naru could smell it to. He just wished he knew why.

"Guys I can't hold you like this forever." Konta said through her teeth. The pain was almost unbearable.

"Mai, can you stand?" Naru's voice said. Mai nodded and stood up on the closet step. She felt Naru lean back, not letting go of her hand. Mai heard Konta cough again.

"Konta are you alright?" she asked worried.

"Yea I'm fine can we just get going and this time try not to trip." She turned but something grabbed her wrist which made her wince in pain.

"Why do I smell blood?" Konta was surprised to hear Naru's voice. She didn't attend to answer but when his grip tighten she thought twice about it. Sighing she said. "When you went to stop your girlfriend from falling you knocked me against the wall and I cut myself on a nail." She waited for him to answer.

"She's not my girlfriend." He said before letting her go. He walked passed as she mumbled "she not my girlfriend." In a mocking tone. Then she said louder. "You could be more considerate"

"Why? You said your fine." He opened the door at the top of the stairs and let the light flood in. Mai had to cover her eyes for a minute before she got use to the light. Slowly she lower her hand to see Konta glaring at Naru, oblivious to the light. Mai saw that Konta left arm was covered in blood and that a huge gash was above her elbow.

"Konta your arm!" Mai said as she brought her hand up to her mouth. Konta turned to look at her. Mai noticed that even though her face was pale white it was covered in dirt, same with Naru. They both where covered in dirt and Mai guess if she could see herself she would be too.

"Mai, I'm fine. Lets just get back to base and get that ankle fixed." She said before walking up the stairs and out into the hallway. Mai followed trying to stay off her ankle without falling down the stairs again. Naru waited patiently at the top of the stairs. He helped her out into the hall. Once out into the hall he put in arm around her waist and lifted some of her weight off her ankle. This made Mai blush. "I can walk fine on my own." She said not looking up at him. She didn't want him to see her face. He removed his hand and said "Fine." As he started to walk away he heard Mai say "wait."

He turned around to look at her. She was staring at the ground and her face was redder then a tomato. He smiled and walked back over. Wrapping his arm around her waist he started to pull her forward. She began to walk with him, but she refused to look up. This made his smile a little but soon faded as the walked down the stairs and onto the first floor. Mai saw the base door open and she heard bou-san screaming.

"It's all just an act! You saw what she did to those tapes! You saw what she's capable of! For god's sake she can talk to ghosts! How do you know she isn't planning something with them? Do you know how many times she's been alone! For all we know she could be planning to kill us all!"

Then she heard Konta say. "I think that's a little over dramatic."

Mai was curious to what bou-san was talking about but when she looked into base she pretty much figured out. Everyone was staring at Konta in shock. They slowly took in her appearance, but before anyone could say something, Ayako screamed "Mai!"

Everyone attention turned to Mai. She felt her face get warmer. She wanted nothing more then to hide right now. As Bou-san, Ayako and John rushed over, Naru let go of Mai and walked over to the table where his files where. He picked them up and sat down in a chair starting to read them. Bou-san pulled Mai into a hug.

"Mai, where have you been? We've been so worried! Don't you ever go wondering off again, do you hear me?"

"Bou-san- I-need-air!" Mai said trying to breath. He let her go, which now Mai regret it. Everyone could now look at the full picture. She had dirt all over her clothes, limbs and face. Her hair was pretty much a mess. She had a few cuts on her and her ankle was raped in Konta's shirt.

"Mai go sit down." Ayako said in a professional voice. Ayako was now in doctor mode and Mai knew to listen to her. As she walked over to the couch Mai saw Lin trying to talk to Naru, but Naru was ignoring him. Mai sat down on the couch and put her injured leg on the table. Ayako grabbed her bag and ran over to Mai to suspect the damage. John and Bou-san watched from a far distanced.

"What happened to you?"asked Bou-san. Mai just hung her head. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to tell them that she had run off, or that a ghost had chased her and Naru while trying to kill them. So instead Mai just watched Ayako clean her cuts. Mai really hadn't noticed that she had this many cuts on her.

There was a sigh and everyone turned to Naru. He was watching Mai. "If you wont tell them I will." He didn't sound angry just stressed. Mai didn't want them to know what happen but if they had to know then she would prefer Naru telling them as she thought of an excuse for why she left the room.

Mai nodded and turned to watch Ayako. She really didn't want to relive what had happen or to see the look on there faces when Naru told them want happen. She could hear Naru explain what happened but she really didn't understand anything he said. She was too busy thinking of the dairy. She wondered if she should tell them about it. Though she decided against it when she remember what the cause of the last hour was. She didn't need a repeat of that again. As Naru finished she felt everyone's eyes on her.

"Mai what were you thinking, running off like that? What if you had gotten hurt?" Bou-san asked. Mai looked up at him to see him eyeing her. "See what I mean?" he pointed to her dirty cut up body. Mai scowled at him.

Naru suddenly stood up.

"Naru?" asked Lin.

"I'll be right back." He said and left before anyone could stop him. Lin turned to watch him on the cameras.

"I'm going to take a shower." Mai stood up and started to walk out as Ayako started to complain. "Look if I don't take a shower then im going to be dirty, and I don't feel like sleeping looking like this. You can bandage me up when I come back."

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Ayako. Mai shook her head no and walked out. Ayako sighed and started to clean up the mess she made. Looking around she saw a girl sitting in the love seat. "Who's she." Ayako asked as she pointed her out. Bou-san and John turned around to see Konta fast asleep in an awkward position on the chair. Her bleeding arm on positioned so that even though it continued to bleed it wasn't getting any blood on the chair.

"That would be Konta." John said. He took a glance at Bou-san who looked anger but didn't do anything. Ayako got up and walked over to her. She started to clean and dress her wound.

"What are you doing?" asked bou-san as he watched her.

"What does it look like im doing? I'm stopping the bleeding!"

"Why? She's the cause of this!" Bou-san started to walk over to her but stopped when he saw the look on Ayako's face.

"So? Does that mean she deservers to bleed to death?" Ayako asked before turning back to the very pale Konta. Bou-san found it better not to answer her.

* * *

Mai let the hot water run down her body. She hadn't realized how cold she actually was. The hot water relaxed her muscles. It felt so good to wash all the dirt off. Mai turned off the water as it started to get cold. She wanted to save at least some warm water for Ayako. She stepped out and carefully dried herself, before putting on her clean clothes. She looked in the mirror as she started to comb out her short brown hair when she saw how dark the bags under her eyes were.

"I might as well get some sleep when I go back to base. I'm sure no one will mind." She told herself. She quickly dried the rest of her hair and started back to base. Her legs were sore and the pain from the cuts made it worse. She stopped at looked down at her legs and saw that a few cuts were starting to bleed again. "I better get back so Ayako can bandage them up." Mai continued walking but stopped when she heard her name.

"Mai." She turned around to see Naru. In her opinion he looked different. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

Without really thinking Mai followed him down the hall and up some stairs. She waited for him to say something but he just kept staring straight ahead. Finally Mai started to notice where he was leading her.

"Um… Naru I think we should head back. There aren't cameras on this floor and Lin might-"

"Your ankle seems better." He said cutting her off. She stopped and looked at him not sure want he meant. When he saw the confused look on her face he said "Your ankle, remember? You fell down the stairs and hurt it."

"Oh right. Yea I guess it is. The shower I took might have helped it a little, but I still should have-" Mai stopped as Naru's words started to sink in. _Wait I never told him how I hurt my ankle._ Mai started into Naru's blues eyes. Something was off about them. She had to get out of here. "I think we should get back." Mai said as she turned to leave. Something grabbed her arm and she felt herself being thrown against a door. She looked up at him in surprise. "Naru what are you-" Mai was cut off when Naru pressed his lips against Mai's. She felt him get closer to her as he pressed her against the door, kissing her harder.

_This isn't right. I have to get away._ But before Mai could do anything the door behind her opened and she fell backwards. She looked up to see an evil grin on Naru's face. Fear flooded Mai as Naru slammed the door closed and locked it.

* * *

hey! sorry i haven't updated in a while i've been so busy trying to get ready for school next week. anyway i should update again by tomorrow or Friday Saturday at the latest. anyway enjoy!

oh and can any of you figure out who's behind this?


	17. Chapter 17 Articles

Mai listened has she heard Naru's footsteps growing fainter. Panic started to settle in. She was locked in a dark room; by herself with a ghost that wants her dead running lose. Mai stood up at ran towards the door. She started banging on it screaming "SOMEONE HELP ME! SOMEONE, ANYBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"

After a few minutes Mai voice and fists started to hurt so she stopped. She felt the darkness starting to creep up on her. As quicly as she could Mai felt around until she found light switch, which was right next to the door. Turning it on she found herself in what looked like a record room. There where three book selves filled with books or old new papers. There was a large table in the middle with more papers and boxes filled with books or newspaper clippings. Mai walked over to the table and picked up a piece of paper.

It read:

_Those who live by deception will only live to deceive. Those who live by truth will find forgiveness in them._

Mai put down the paper, confused. _What the hell is that suppose to mean?_ She started to look through some of the other papers when she heard something behind her. She turned around to see a little girl standing there.

"Rachel!" Mai screamed. She couldn't believe she was here.

"Mai what are you doing in here?" asked Rachel staring nervously at the table behind Mai.

"I was locked in here by someone pretending to be Naru. You have to help me!" Mai said getting down on her knees so she was eye level to Rachel. Rachel stared at the table for a moment longer before looking at Mai.

"Where's the real one then?" she asked.

"I don't know! He just walked out of base. Please I need you to tell someone im up here and fast before-"

"What were you reading?" Rachel asked cutting off Mai. Mai stared at Rachel, who was now looking back at the table, confused.

"What? It doesn't matter! I need you to-"

"It matters to me." Rachel looked back at Mai. Mai started at Rachel not sure what to say. Rachel looked very uncomfortable at the moment.

"Something about forgiveness and deception, just please go find someone and bring them back up here!" Mai pleaded. She started to get a bad feeling but she just hoped it was her being paranoid.

"I'll go get Naru, where is he?" Rachel asked looking more relaxed. She held a smile on her face that looked oddly familiar to Mai but she pushed it out of her mind.

"I don't know! He might be back in base, Im not sure. Maybe Konta will or something but please hurry!" Mai said. Rachel's smile widened and she nodded before disappearing. Mai stood not sure what to do now. She turned to look at the table when something caught her eye. It was a newspaper clipping. Mai picked it up and read it.

**Isamu Higori has been found dead in his house on November 30****th**** 1819. According to the reports he was killed by a large amount of poison. The only mark on his body is a large bruise found on his chest where his heart is. Police still have no leads. We ask if you have any information on this to please contact the police at once. We also ask if you have any information on Rachel ****Sarubi to also contact the police. **

Mai put down the newspaper clipping. _So he died. He died the same way all those other children in this house died. Shouta must have been hunted him down and killed him after he died. What's this?_

Mai picked up another newspaper that held the title **"Whole Sarubi Household Killed."** The article read:

**Shouta and his wife Kina, were found dead on December 8th 1819 along with everyone else in the household. The lady of the house, Kina was found in her room after being stabbed ten times. The maids and other worker were found throughout the house hold with either their throats or wrist slit. The man of the house, Shouta was found dead in his study. It was stated that everyone in the house had one bruise somewhere on their body and they each had a small amount of poison. According to the evidence it was concluded that Shouta had gone mad from losing his only daughter, Rachel Sarubi, three months ago and had killed everyone in the house and then committed suicide. Later on in the investigation a suicide note was found but before the police could record any evidence of its existence it disappeared.**

Mai started at the article_. Nothing makes sense. Why would he kill everyone in the house then commit suicide? _Mai put down the paper and turned around not wanting to read more. She walked over and sat down. She didn't want to read anymore. _I wonder where Rachel is. She's been gone for a while now and I'm starting to get cold. Why did I ever follow Naru? _Mai felt her face get red as she started to remember the kiss. Naru had kissed buried her face in her hands. _No, that wasn't Naru. _But no matter how many times she told herself she couldn't stop thinking about it.

There was a noise and Mai looked up. Nothing was there. "Hello?" Mai asked as she stood up. She took a step forward, and heard another noise. She looked down to see a piece of paper under her foot. She picked up the piece of paper. It was another newspaper clipping. There was a picture of a girl on the front. Her body was cover in bruises and her face was turned away so Mai couldn't see who she was. So Mai read the article which almost made her heart stop.

**The body of Rachel Sarubi was fond of October 24th 1819. Her body was covered in bruise from unknown causes. A large amount of poison was found in her body which was determined the cause of death. Her body was fond in a park three miles from her house. Police have a lead that was giving to them a few months ago when the girl was report missing. So far the person has no connection to the event. We ask if any one witnessed anything to step forward and help catches the person who did this.**

Mai started at the picture of the sixteen year old Rachel. She couldn't believe Isamu would kill her then dump her in a park. He was supposed to be her father; he was supposed to protect her! Mai felt her self get angry and she threw the paper. It landed two feet away. She sat back down and started at the paper mumbling o herself.

"How could he do that to her? How could he beat her and then poison her! I thought he was her father! Some father he is. Disappearing for eight years then comes back takes her away only to kill her a few weeks later. What's wrong with him! Why did she go with him in the first place?" Mai felt tears coming but she held them back. She didn't know if they were tears of frustration or tears of sadness. Either way she didn't want to cry.

Mai sat there for fifteen minute just staring off into space. Her mind had gone blank about ten minutes ago and she really didn't have anything to think about. Mai felt herself getting cold again. "Where is Rachel? She shouldn't be taking this long. Why is it so flipping cold in here?" Mai said trying to make herself warm again. She looked around. There were no windows and the only door here was locked. She had no idea how long she had been in there or what time of day it was. For all she knew everyone could be asleep right now. That would mean she would have to spend the whole night up here, alone.

Mai let the tears run down her cheeks. She didn't care anymore. She just wanted to get out of here, she wanted Ayako to fix her stupid ankle and she wanted to go home where a nice warm bed was waiting for her. Mai stood up and walked over to the door. She couldn't take it anymore. She started banging on the door screaming. She had to get out of here. There was a small breeze from behind Mai, which made her freeze. She was afraid to turn around. She didn't want to see the ghost that was surely waiting for her. She didn't want to die. Mai couldn't stop her head from slowly turning around. Her eyes widened as she saw a single piece of paper in the middle of the floor. It wasn't the newspaper article she had thrown and left there. It was a single piece of white paper with writing on it. Mai slowly walked over and bent down to pick it up.

_I have killed all the maids and workers in the house. I Have either slit there throats or cut there wrists. My wife was killed by Isamu Higori. I have only one reason for doing what I've done. My Daughter. I can not live without her. I can not except that my best friend Isamu Higori has taken her from me and killed her. I can not live knowing that she is killing me. Killing us. Iam about to commit suicide and therefore will not be able to complete the task. I ask the person who is so unluck to read this to leave the house and burn it to the ground. I am sorry for all the trouble that was caused. Please forgive me._

Shouta

Mai reread the letter. _Is this Shouta's suicide note? _ "But why? How?" Mai asked not sure what she wanted to say. _Why is Shouta's suicide note in here? I though they police lost it? Why-_ Mai train of thought was cut off when she remembered something. She dropped the note and ran over to the table. She picked up the newspaper clipping that had Rachel's death.

"October 24th 1819" Mai mumbled as she read the date. She placed the paper down and started to look for another. When she found it she read the date. "December 8th 1819." She again placed the paper down and looked for the last piece she had read. When she found it she felt her heart almost stop. "November 30th 1819." Mai fell to her knees as she realized what was going on. Rachel had died October 24th. Isamu had died November 30th. Shouta and his wife died on December 8th. Everyone that had died that was related to Shouta had a bruise and had a trace of poison in them.

_Flashbacks_

"_Daddy's not happy. He's not happy that you fond the book. _

_"Mai, he's this way"_

_"Don't scream!"_

"_It's this way."_

"_Down here."_

"_Mai what are you doing in here?"_

"_Where's the real one?"_

"_What were you reading? It matters to me."_

"_I'll go get Naru, where is he?"_

"_I don't want to play this game anymore."_

_

* * *

_hey! ill try an update soon i promise! school is starting soon so i cant update everyday but ill try! hoped you like the chapter! please review! 

sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes_  
_


	18. Chapter 18 Pretend

Ayako and John watched Bou-san pace back and forth. "I'm sure she'll be here soon." said Ayako, even though she was as worried as Bou-san. That instant the door opened and everyone looked up to see Mai walk in. She limped over to the couch and sat down.

"Mai where have you been?" asked Bou-san.

"In the shower why?" she asked as Ayako quickly wrapped her ankle and attended to any other wounds. Mai watched her.

"Well it's been over an hour, we thought something happened to you!"

"Sorry I just needed a long shower." Mai said. The door opened and Naru walked paused looking around the room, and pausing on Mai. Everyone noticed that the dirt was gone and he was wearing clean clothes. _He must have taken a shower._ Mai thought. He shut the door and walked over to the chair and picked up the files. He held them up and pretended read them as he let his mind wander.

_Something seems off. I thought Mai hurt her left ankle not her right and when did she get that many cuts? She only had a few before. Maybe she hurt herself again .Knowing her it's very possible, but why would Ayako let her out of her sight especially after the state Mai came back in. Well she is clean so she must have taken a shower but even still Mai it's that stupid to hurt herself in the shower. Then again….._

Naru's eyes wondered downs Mai's small body. Everything seemed to be in place. Naru looked back at his file. He remembered how it felt when Mai's body was pressed close to his as he carried her through the maze of hallways. The way she buried her face in his chest and fell asleep for a few minutes before waking herself up. The way her heat felt against his cold skin. Naru remember most of all the way it felt when he wrapped his hand around her waist.

His head snapped up which caused everyone to look at him, but he didn't care._ What am I thinking about that for? She just my assistant, nothing more and I have to stop thinking like that. _Naru stood up. "I need some air." As he started to walk towards the door Mai stood up.

"Wait Naru you shouldn't go alone. What if you get attack again or even lost? I should go with you just in case." Naru turned to look at the girl.

"And what exactly can you do? You have a broken ankle and you can't defend yourself. You would just get in the way." He said in a cold voice. He watched as her body tensed. He saw her fists tighten. Yet she did nothing. She just stood there glaring at him. _What's wrong with her? Why isn't she yelling at me? Why is she just standing there?_ Then he saw it, and he felt himself stiffen. "Fine you can come." He said walking out. "Naru!" he heard the others yell at him, but none the less they let her follow.

They walked in silence. He heard Mai's uneven footsteps trying to keep up with him as he continued to walk faster then her. He had no intention of slowing down. As the door that lead to the outside came into view he stopped and turned to view Mai. He grabbed her wrist and threw her into the wall.

"Naru what are-" he slammed his hands into the wall on either side of her head pinning her to the wall.

"Who are you?" he asked. She just looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him. His stare got even darker. When she still looked confused he explained. "Mai hurt her left ankle not her right, she has about ten less cuts then you-" Naru watched her eyes widen as she realized he was right, but none the less he continued. "she has a large bruise on her right wrist, she is about two inches shorter then you, your hair isn't long enough and her eyes are a shade lighter. Where is the real Mai?" This made a smile appear on her face. Naru was a little taken aback but got over it.

"I'm impressed you noticed such small difference like that. Especially since you only barely looked at me. Well if you like…." She trailed off as she fixed herself. Cuts on her body healed themselves her hair grew a bit longer, a bruise appeared on her wrist and she sifted her weight to her other leg. What pissed Naru off the most was that her eyes turned a shade lighter. He was now staring at a mirror image of Mai. He couldn't take it. He wanted to hit her but something was holding him back. Was it because she looked like Mai or was he an afraid it was Mai?

"Who are you?" he growled barely containing himself. She tilled her head to the left and said. "Don't you know? I'm Mai."

Those words mad him snap. He threw her on to the floor and stood over her. This only made her smile more. She stood up and moved closer. With enormous strength she pushed he against the wall and pinned him there. "You have two choices. We can go back to and pretend like this incident didn't just happen between us or I could kill Mai right now. Your choice." Naru stared into her light brown eyes. He knew they weren't hers but he couldn't help it.

"Who are you?" he asked hoping to get as much information out of her.

"Well I would say Mai but im afraid you would lose it and try to kill me, so im going to let you figure it out on your own, to torture you." She said smiling. Naru hated that smile. It wasn't right. It wasn't Mai's.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Cause im bored."

"Why is there a labyrinth under this building? No one other then me and Mai know about it so why is it there?" he asked trying to calm himself, for Mai's sake.

"Its there for me. I lived there most of my life. My parents were afraid of what people might think of me so they put me down there to live and entertain myself. Though of course they didn't know my uncle was also down there with me. They never went down there; they would just ring a bell in the kitchen that would tell me my food was ready." She laughed a little. "That never stopped me for coming up time to time though. I would always come up to spend time with them." Naru watched as her face grew sadder as she remembered her past. "Well that doesn't matter now does it?" her face brighten up.

"Where is Mai?" he asked her. Her smile got bigger as she answered. "Safe. Don't worry as long as you play your part well I won't touch her."

"Why did you choose Mai? Why not Takigawa, Matsuzaki or even John? Why her?"

"That is a good question. Takigawa keeps getting hit and Matsuzaki is always the one hitting him, so if I were to be one of them and I messed up everyone would know or at least one of them would. I could have picked John. He doesn't talk much and he is usually left alone, but when he does talk he has a way of doing so and it just seemed too much trouble. So that leaves Lin and Konta. Well you know why Lin. He isn't the simplest person and Konta well lets just say I couldn't." It was quiet for a moment as she took a breath. "Mai, of course, was the simplest. She had mood swings that were easy to read, she tends to stare of into space and if I were to slip up all I would have to say is 'I'm fine I just tired from not sleeping well.' And no one would have suspected a thing." Her face darkened as she said "Until you came."

Naru thought for a minute. She was right, Mai would be the easiest to copy, though when did she switch and where would the real Mai be. Naru had so many questions in his head that he wanted to ask, but he didn't have a lot of time to ask them all, though he did have a plan. "Switch me with Mai." He said. This caught the fake Mai off guard. She wasn't excepting that. "No."

"Why?"He asked as she pressed her body closer to his pinning him even more to the wall. "Because if I were to do that Mai would spill the beans. She would tell everyone, even if I threaten your life. She would some how convince them without saying anything. She's a horrible actor. Plus you are really hard to copy." Naru wasn't sure what to do anymore. For the first time he didn't know what to say. He had a plan but it was shot back. At least he had one more plan, but if it didn't work he would have to play along with her.

"Fine then take me to Mai." He said. Naru watched as Mai's hand reached up and touched his cheek. It made him want to puke. "You know I can't do that." She said. She slowly stood on her tippy toes, so that she could look him in the eyes. "Plus I don't want to have to hurt you, your just so beautiful." She brushed a piece of his hair out of his eyes. Naru had had enough; he pushed her away from him. She stumbled but soon regain her footing.

"Look, if you like I can just kill her now, but personally im having too much fun for that. So you could either play along or I just kill everyone else in the house and make them my slaves. If you want I can even put Mai in with all the other boys that were naughty." She tiled her head to the left as she waited for an answer. She made him sick but he couldn't help it, he had to do what she said.

"I'll play along." He said not looking at her. He was looking down the hall to make sure no one heard them and came running along to see what had happen.

"Good, now one more thing." she walked over to him and touched his chest. An icy cold feeling filled him. He knew that if he were to unbutton his shirt he would find a bruise there, but he didn't care. He just had to play long enough for everyone else to figure out what was going to and fix it. He figured that the time for the poison to kill you was a week and it had been two days since Mai got it which meant if he bought his time she would be ok for about five more days. That's if she had water and food where ever she was.

"I'm guessing the orphanage and the children were all a lie to get us to come here?" Naru asked as they walked back to base.

"Not exactly. There was an orphanage here at one point but I already killed all the children." She said smiling. This made Naru sick so he looked away from her and continued. "And Aki Takahashi?"

"She's upstairs sleeping. She was one of the little girls that could see me when she was younger. I let her live so I could use her."

"And the reason you picked S.P.R for your little game?" he asked as the door of base came into view. This question made Mai stop. She looked at him and tilted her head to the left. "Because of you. Oliver Davis. The others were just a bonus." She walked forward not taking her eyes off of him and opened the door waiting for him to answer. He hesitated but walked in. Everyone was staring at him.

"You two sure took your sweet time." said Bou-san from the couch. Ayako was also sitting on the couch but as far away from him as possible. John was sitting awkwardly in the middle of them. Lin watched Naru walk over and sit in his chair.

"Mai tea." He said picking up the file he had left on the table. She just glared at him. "Matsuzaki go with her."

"But-" Ayako stopped when Naru glared at her before going back to his paper work. She stood up and started to walk over to where Mai was glaring at him. Mai turned and left not even waiting for Ayako. This made Ayako stop and look around to every to make sure she wasn't imaging things.

"Didn't I say to go with her?" Naru growled as she just stood there. Ayako quickly walked out before Naru could look up at her. It was silent for a while. No one wanted to break the silence, afraid Naru would get mad at them. "How long has Konta been asleep?" he asked. He couldn't take it, he had to say something.

"Ever since you guys got back." Bou-san said confused. Naru looked up and glared at him. "And how long is that?" Bou-san was too afraid to say anything so John said "Three hours. Why? Do you want us to wake her?"

"No I don't need another headache." He looked back at the file, not understanding a single word on the paper.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine." said a voice. Everyone turned to see Konta glaring at Naru. To him see looked a little less pale but he wasn't sure there was too much dirt.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like shit." She sat up with some difficulty, and then she stood and stretched. "I'm going to take a shower." She walked over to the door and paused. "You know about her right?" Naru looked at her knowing she was talking about Mai.

"Yes." With that Konta opened the door and left. Within a few minutes Mai and Ayako walked in. Mai put down the tea and walked over to the seat Konta was sleeping in. Everyone paused and looked at Mai. Naru sighed. "Matsuzaki, Takigawa, John walk around the house to see if you sense anything, and if you do exercise it. Lin, go to the library and do research on the house."

"Yasuhara is there now." Lin said looking away from the monitors and toward his charge.

"Well go help him." And like Naru read Lin's mind he said "I'll be fine. The library is only a mile away, if I need anything you'll be here within minutes. Plus Konta's here if we need anything."

"I don't trust her." Lin said. This surprised everyone. Lin never said anything ill about anyone and if he did it was flat out like that.

"Well I do and I'm not arguing about this. Now go." Within a few minutes everyone was gone. Naru looked at Mai. She was watching him.

"And the reason you sent everyone away?" she asked.

"Because you're ruining your own game. Mai argues about everything. And when she gets my tea, she waits for an answer. When I don't give it to her she yells at me and walks away. Mai is also kind, which means she _waits _for people to catch up before she walks out of the room. And when someone embarrasses her, her face gets a bright red." He explained. These made her smile and tilt her head.

"And the reason you're telling me this?"

"If you're going to pretend to be Mai, you might as well get it right."

"Why? It doesn't matter if they find out. She's just your assistant. Yes it will take awhile to get a new one and it will be a bother but so what? You have two others. You don't need her so why are you trying so hard not get me caught?" she asked. She watched in amusement as Naru glared at her. When he didn't answer she asked something else. "What is she to you, exactly?"

"She's more then an assistant and she **can not** be replaced."

* * *

hey! sorry it took so long, things have been soooooo busy around here lately. i tried to make sure i did naru right at some parts but he might seem OOC so sorry about that. I will try to update before Wednesday but no promises. Happy Labor Day! please review! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.


	19. Chapter 19 Reunion

Mai sat there in the same position as before. She couldn't believe what was happening. Rachel the little girl who had helped her is trying to kill her. _No, this couldn't be happening_. Mai's head snapped up as she heard something. Her heart started to race. Her ears became aware of every sound around her. She heard it again but this time she could tell what it was.

_Footsteps?_

Mai stood up and ran at the door. She banged her fists against it and started to scream. "SOMEBODY! PLEASE HELP ME! I'M STUCK IN HERE! HELP!" Right now Mai didn't care if it was friend or foe. She just wanted out. Mai stopped banging and listened. Everything was silent. All of the hope she had left disappeared that second. She hung her head and covered her face with her hand. She started to cry. She was going to be stuck forever in here.

Mai snapped her head open as she heard the door knob turn. "Hello is someone in-" The voice was cut off as Mai pushed her way through the person and started to run down the hall, but she didn't get far. She came crashing down as she put to much pressure on her hurt ankle. "Hey are you okay?" she her a voice ask behind her. She heard the person running over to her. She got up and was about to run as something grabbed her wrist and turned her around with amazing force. She had no choice but to see who had let her out of the room.

He was a light haired boy that was about the height of Naru. His deep turquoise eyes stared at her worriedly. He was very skinny but for some reason seemed very strong. She felt safe with him. She didn't want to leave but she had to. She had to get to Naru.

"Let go of me." Mai said before turning and trying to run. Instead of her running she found herself falling. She hit the back of her head on the hard floor. She winced at the pain. Her eyes were tightly shut but when she opened them, she wished she really hadn't. She was staring into the same blue turquoise eyes of the boy who had let her out. "G-Get off of me!" Mai said as she felt her face got red. He was sitting on her stomach and had his hands on each side of her head holding him up as he looked down at her.

"No." he said. Mai was taken aback by this. She wasn't sure what to do, so she did the only thing she could do, slam her fists into his chest until he got off. Though as time passed she realized he wasn't even affected by it. Actually it looked like he hadn't even noticed. "Get of me!" mai said coldly. _Why wasn't he moving? _

"Not until you tell me who you are and why you're in such a hurry." he said, ignoring the fact that she was as red as a tomato.

"Well who are you!" she said getting angry. She didn't have time for this.

"Tom. Now who are you?"

"Tom? That's not Japanese's" Mai said as she calmed down. Apparently she had forgotten the situation she was in.

"I'm well aware of that." He said watching her closely. "I'm not from Japan. I'm for England."

"Oh, well I'm Mai Taniyama. But everyone calls me Mai." She said smiling up at him. He wasn't so bad. This made him ask another question, this time with a smile. "Well Mai why are you in such a hurry?" He watched as her expression changed from happy to fear. She had totally forgotten about Naru.

"Naru's in danger! Rachel is going to kill him we have to go save him!" she said

"Fine, but on one condition." Mai looked up at him, confused. "What? You look like you could barely hit a fly, what makes you think you can save your friend by yourself? Anyway when your friend is saved you have to help me find someone." Mai nodded and he got off her. He helped her stand and then followed her down the hall.

Naru glared at the girl sitting across from him on the couch. He despised her with all of his heart. "She's more then an assistant and she **can not** be replaced." He said coldly. This made her raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Then what is she? An acquaintance? A friend? Or even just a median that is quite useful at some times but then she acts like a scatter brain? Or maybe you are saying you love her." As she said the words her lips pulled into an evil smirk. She waited for his answer as Naru continued to glare at her.

_What was I saying? What did I mean? Why did my stupid mouth have to go and say that before I could even think about the stupid question. What was Mai to me? An assistant? No maybe something more….._

"I never said that I loved her. I just said she was more then an assistant. For all you know she could be a really close friend." He said coldly. He looked back at the file in his hands but looked back up when he heard laughter.

"Oh come on!" she yelled. "Even I know that you meant something more then that. It's called reading in between the lines! They way you said it, they way you put the words into a sentence. You love her!" The fake Mai broke out laughing as Naru started to get pissed off. His hand trembled in anger but before he could do anything else the door to the base was thrown open. Before he could see who it was something slammed into his chest causing him and the chair to fall backward. He felt pain shoot through him as his head hit the floor.

Then he heard it. Someone was crying. He looked down to see the real Mai on top of him crying her heart out. He stared at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. She was here, with him. He was so caught up with Mai being there to notice his hands around her waist keeping her there, though it didn't go unnoticed. The fake Mai on the couch had her mouth hanging open as she tried to register what was going on. The boy named Tom stood by the door smiling. Konta, who was now sneaking in saw this but decide to ignore it and lay down in the chair.

Naru's mouth tried to form words but it just couldn't. His eyes widen when he heard Mai said "Naru I was so worried!" between her sobs. The shock soon wore off and he wrapped his arms around her tighter and whispered. "Me too."

"Congratulations! You got out. I have to say you really are making this game some much more fun." Naru turned to see the fake Mai staring down at them smiling. An evil smile planted on her face. Tilting her head she said "Well I better go. Can't wait to see your next move." Slowly she disappeared into thin air. Mai started to calm down and when she lifted her head a little the first thing to come out of her mouth was "I'm sorry I got your shirt wet."

"It's alright." Mai looked up in shock as she heard this. Naru was smiling at her. _Did Naru hit his head to hard or something?_ Then mai realized the position they were in. She quickly scrabbled to her feet hiding her blush that seemed to turn different shades of red. Naru sat up with his feet still hanging over the end of the chair. He looked up to see who else was in the room, but when he did, he almost had a heart act.

"Tom?" he asked the boy sitting on Konta's stomach. The boy looked up at the mention of his name and his eyes rested on Naru. His eye's widen as he saw the person. "Oli-" he was cut off when Konta placed her hand over his mouth. Tom looked down at her confused. She gave him a look that told him to shut up. She slowly removed her hand and turned toward Naru. His expression gave it away. He remembered her. He had won the game.

Naru stared at the two people in front of him in disbelief. There was no way they were here. It was impossible. The door opened and Naru turned to see Bou-san, Ayako and John walk in laughing. When they saw Naru they all stopped confused.

"Bou-san!" Mai screamed as she ran over to him. She tripped at the last second, but she was close enough to him for him to catch her. "Mai? What's wrong?"

"I thought I would never see you again!" she said trying to hold back the tears. She couldn't help it she was just so happy.

"But we were gone for only ten minutes." said a really confused Bou-san. Mai was soaking his shirt with her tears.

"Actually, she was locked in a room upstairs." said Tom. Everyone turned to him confused. "Who are you?" asked Bou-san.

"Wait what do you mean Mai was locked in a room." asked Ayako causing Bou-sans question to be forgotten. Naru stood up and put his hands in his pockets. Sighing he explained. "The Mai that has been here for the last three hours was a fake. The ghost locked Mai in a room somewhere then took her identity. When I figured it out the ghost told me not to tell any of you or she would kill Mai." Naru looked at each of their expressions before continuing. "Now that all of you are informed, tell me what you find?" Nobody spoke. They had walked around the house but there was nothing. Naru took the silence as an answer.

Naru sighed and picked up the chairs before sitting back down. That moment Lin pushed passed everyone into the room. "Naru, I think we found something." He said. Then Lin senses another presence in the room. One that was vaguely familiar. He turned to look at Tom with wide eyes. "Tom?"

Tom looked up and smiled at Lin. "oh hey Lin." Lin slowly looked to the person Tom was sitting on and realized who it was.

"Lin." Naru said grabbing his attention. "You said you found something?"

"What? Oh yes, everyone in the house committed suicide. Apparently it had something to do with the owner's child. She was taken by her uncle and who was found not guilty. He died sometime in November. The daughter, Rachel, was found at the end of October, early November."

"So the girl haunted everyone in the house until the committed suicide?" asked John.

"Maybe. What else Lin?" Naru asked. Lin looked down at the papers in his hand and continued. "All of the autopsies show a sign of poison as cause of death even though they had other fetal wounds. Also there was a suicide note written by the father, though the police lost it and there was no written document of it."

"How many people died in the house?"

"Over forty." He said looking over his papers. "The daughter's name was Rachel and she was sixteen when she disappeared three months before her death. According to some of the police reports, there was a funny smell coming from the back of the house and through out the yard, but no one was able to find the source. Some say it was a dead bodies decaying but there was no proof. Also someone found a secret entrance about a mile to the south of the house somewhere in the woods, but by now its probably covered or torn down to fit the other houses that now stand there." Lin finished. He then walked over to his laptop and started to look up more information that Yasuhara was going to send him. Everyone decided to take a seat. Since there was nothing to do until Naru processed the information and came up with a conclusion.

"We know Rachel is the one that killed everyone and is making Mai play this game but why?" he said as saw that everyone was sitting down.

"Maybe revenge." said Mai.

"It's possible, but then why is she targeting us?" he asked. Everyone was puzzled by this. He had a good point if it was revenge she wanted then why was she trying to kill them.

"I have a question." Everyone turned to Konta. She still had her feet over the arm of the chair and Tom sitting on her stomach. "Why did you say 'us'?" everyone looked confused so she explained. "You said 'why would she be targeting us' when last I check, she's only targeting me and Mai or at least at the moment." Everyone turned to Naru.

_Damn it I slipped up. What am I going to do? Why does she have to pick up on everything I say even if she's not really paying attention._

"Konta, can you tell where Rachel is right now?" Naru said trying to change the subject. IT seemed to have worked.

"She's in the room two floors above."

"Are there any other ghosts in the house other then her?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Isamu Higori, Shouta and his wife Kina, Rachel and one more." Konta said looking at the ceiling.

"Who's the last one?" Naru watched as Konta strained her eyes to see who it was. Then her eyes slowly grew larger as she saw the face.

"It's Rachel again. No wait." Konta paused for a moment. "There are two Rachels."

* * *

hey! sorry something came up and i couldn't update till today hope you enjoy! i should be updating by sunday! watch two and a half men!

sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes! something i wanted to say but i forgot so ill post it up when i remember.


	20. Chapter 20 Sorrow and Hatred of Twin's

Chapter 20

Rachel's Sorrow and Isha's Hatred

"There are two Rachel." Konta said. Mai's mouth fell open. _Two? How can there be two Rachels? _Mai thought to herself before turning to Naru. _What? Why does he seem sad?_

It was true. Naru had his emotionless mask on, but Mai saw sadness in his eyes, almost longing. His eyes flashed over to her for a moment before he closed them and stood up. "Konta can you bring them both here, so we can talk to them without having an accident?" Naru asked. When he opened his eyes again, Mai saw that they were just as emotionless as his face. Mai looked away not wanting to look at him. She couldn't bring herself to see him sad, even if he wasn't showing it.

"I can bring them both here, but not at the same time." She stated. Naru gave her a questioning look. "If I were to bring them both at the same time we would either freeze to death or one will over power the other causing an explosion." She said as Tom got off of her so she could sit up. Tom sat back down on the arm of the chair.

"Fine, just get them here. We need to talk to both of them." Naru said before walking over to Lin to see what he found.

"Which one?"

"Which ever if the weakest." Naru said coldly. He was now looking over Lin's shoulder, not paying attention to anyone. He felt eyes on him but he shrugged them off. He wasn't here for sympathy, he was here to stop the killings.

"Noll." Tom whispered sadly. Naru heard him, but was sure no one else did. Naru looked at him. Sympathy was written all over his face. Naru just ignored it and turned back to Lin. He knew that if he were to look at Konta he would see the same expression. Tom took a deep breath and said "Konta." Konta understood. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Slowly the room grew cold.

Mai watched as a little girl appeared in the center of the room. Her short brown hair blew in the slight breeze, her big brown eyes staring at Konta. Rachel now stood in the center of the room where everyone could see and hear her. She tilted her head to the right as if asking why she was here. Naru was the first to speak. "Why are you haunting this place?"

Rachel turned to him, a frown on her beautiful face. "I'm not. I just-" she stopped trying to find a way of convincing them it wasn't her without betraying someone. "I'm not. You have to believe me. I would never hurt you like this."

"Then why are you?"

"I'M NOT! It's-it's my sister. She's the one doing this." Rachel covered her face with her hands to hide the tears now falling down her cheeks. Konta got up, walked over and kneeled beside Rachel. She then put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She then pulled her into a hug and shot Naru a warning glare. Everyone stared in amazement as Konta touched, then hugged the little ghost. She seemed to be unfazed by the coldness. Also she was touching her in a way that made Rachel seem more solid.

After a minute Rachel pushed away. Taking a deep breath to clam herself she started to explain. "My sissy isn't bad. She never was. She's just upset about what my parents did."

"What did they do?" asked John.

"The put her down in the labyrinth and told her never to leave, that if she was going to come out it was to be at night and she couldn't leave their sight. You see, sissy and me both have this thing, I think you call it pk or something. Anyway my sissy couldn't control hers. If she lost control for even one second buildings would come crashing down. Then she would fall asleep and not wake up for days. Sometimes her heart stopped.

"To make sure she wouldn't hurt anyone mommy and daddy put her in the labyrinth so that if she did lose control the walls would come crashing down or at least a room would get destroyed. That's why there are so many brick walls down there. When she did lose control mommy would send down her private nurse to check on her. If I remember correctly me the nurse and my sissy were the only one that could find our way around the labyrinth without getting lost. Actually we were the only ones that went down there. Mommy would ring a bell when dinner was ready and sissy would have to come get it herself before going back down.

"One day when I was playing down in the tunnels with sissy, daddy called me up. He told me to stop playing with sissy. He said that she was unstable and wouldn't live much longer. He said not to get close just to have it all come crashing down. When I told him that if she was going to die then I wanted to spend as much time with her he freaked. He said if I ever went down there again he will throw her out on the street and let her die out there by herself.

"I decided to listen and I stayed away from her for over a week before I realized that she would probably be happy out on the street if it meant she got to spend time with me. So one day I went down there to tell her that I didn't care if she got thrown out because I would go with her but, when I found her she was in one of the spare rooms. She only went in there if she was about to lose it. When I asked her if she was ok, she took out a knife and stabbed me." Mai brought her hand to her mouth as Rachel said those words. She couldn't believe it. Rachel's own sister killed her.

"I then fell to the ground and watched as she realized what she did. First she dropped the knife and covered her mouth, her hands covered in blood. My blood. Then she stumbled backwards until she reached the wall. As she sunk to the floor, tears fell from her face. I did my best to smile at her through the pain, but it was hard. I didn't want to see her sad, even if I was dying, at least I died by her hand and not someone else." Rachel took a deep breath before continuing. "The next thing I knew I was waking up feeling cold and alone. I saw the door open and a trail of blood. I followed it to find sissy in a dark hallway and next to her was my body.

"I watched her grow up and eventually die. We both returned here and now she's killing innocent people and I don't know why. She won't listen to me. It's like, to her, I don't exist anymore." Rachel said as she started to fade away.

"Thank you." Konta said before Rachel completely disappeared.

"I had more questions." Naru stated causing Konta to glaring at him.

"Well sorry if my energy only goes so far. Anyway I barely have enough to bring her sister here." Konta said standing up and walking over to the chair and sitting down. Naru sighed and turned to Lin. "Did Yasuhara find anything else about the house's history?" he asked. Lin shook his head no and continued typing.

"So how are we going to get her sister here?" asked Naru. Everyone looked around.

"We could do a séance." Mai suggested. Naru turned to her and said "With what medium?" Mai stuck her tongue out before turning away from him. This made him smirk.

"What about Lin? Can't he do it?" asked Bou-san. Lin turned around and said. "I would need a name, day of death and a few other things we don't have. Plus we wouldn't be able to ask everything we need to ask in the time span we are given." Lin turned back to his laptop.

"Can't Konta do one? She's a medium right?" Ayako turned to Konta hoping she would answer with a yes. Naru spoke up before Konta could. "Yes she is a medium but not the one that is allowed to do séances."

"What do you mean not allowed? I thought all mediums can do séances." Mai said turning to Bou-san. After a minute of thinking he said "Yea any medium can do a séance just as long as they have the equipment. Even if they don't they could still do one. "

"Konta is not in the position to do one, now does anyone have any other ideas?" Naru asked looking around. Everyone fell silent as they thought.

"I could do it." Everyone turned to Tom. He was staring at Naru. "I can't do a séance but I could bring her here. I'm not good at this stuff so she might not be here very long or she might get a little out of control." Everyone just stared at him, not sure what to say. "What? It was just a suggestion."

_"What do you think you're doing?" _ Konta asked in English. Tom turned to her and spoke to her in English. They argued in whispers (in english) for a few minutes. The only ones who could understand them were Lin, Naru and John. John decided not to translate, since it wasn't really their business. Finally Konta gave in and said "_Fine do what you want_." In English. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Tom watched her for a moment before turning to Naru who nodded.

Suddenly the room grew cold. The only difference was that it was over twenty degrees lower then when Rachel came. Mai was now able to see her breath. "If you wanted to talk you could have just asked." said an eerie voice. Mai felt a shiver go down her spine when she heard it. The voice seemed to have come from everywhere. Slowly a girl started to appear in the middle of the room. She had long light brown hair with big brown eyes to match. She was around five feet tall with a very slim figure. She was beautiful, and she was the girl Mai saw in her dreams. The girl Isamu took.

"Are you Rachel's twin?" out of no where a small side table flew through the air at Naru. It missed his head by inches.

"Why does everyone refer to me as _her_ twin? Why not her as _my_ twin!" screamed the girl. Her face was filled with furry. Mai pushed against the back of the couch hoping to get father away from the angry girl.

"I apologize but I could not refer to you as her twin because I do not know your name. If you would please tell me then I shall, from now on, refer to Rachel as your twin." Mai was stunned. The same thought flooded threw everyone's mind.

_Did Naru just apologize and say please in the same sentence?_

The girl gave it some thought. "My name is Isha." Naru stared at the girl for a moment, not sure if he should believe her or not.

"Well Isha, please tell me why you killed your own sister." Naru said harshly. The only eyes on Isha were Bou-san's, Ayako's, John's and Mai's. Lin, Tom and Konta had there eyes on Naru.

"Because I hated her."

"How can you hate your own sister!" screamed Mai as she stood up. "She loved you! She went against her own parents just to be with you!"

"Mai." Naru said trying to get her attention, but she just ignored him.

"She was willing to live out on the streets if it meant she could be with you! And you let her die! You killed her!"

"Mai" Naru said in a harsher tone, but again she ignored him.

"You don't deserve to live! You don't even deserve to be here! You should be rotting in hell for letting your own twin die!"

"Mai!" Mai looked over to Konta. Taking a deep breath she said in a calmer tone. "That's enough." Mai was surprised that Konta was stopping her. She thought that Konta would understand as well as everyone else. _She doesn't deserve this kind of mercy after killing her own sister. _Mai saw Konta glance over at Naru. Mai did the same but was shocked by what she found. Naru was staring at the ground. His expression was pure sadness. Mai thought she saw tears in his eyes.

"You right, I don't deserve to live." He said. Mai wasn't sure what he was talking about. All she knew was that some how she had hurt him, and by seeing him hurt she had hurt herself. She brought her hand to her heart. It hurt. She hugged herself not sure what she should do.

"Don't say that." Konta was now standing. Tom put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

John sat there slightly confused. He had no idea what was going on and he didn't want to intrude by asking so he sat and listened as Konta started to speak English. "Noll I thought you've been through this. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything even if you tried."

"I could have stopped him from going!" yelled Naru in English. John looked between Naru and Konta. They both looked angry.

"No you couldn't have, none of us could have! If there is one person at fault it's me! I saw it but I didn't do a thing! Naru I did nothing!"Konta yelled as tears swelled in her eyes. Naru looked completely shocked at this. John looked at Lin who had he same expression.

"I don't want to ruin your little moment here but is there a specific reason you called me here? Cause, to tell you the truth, I rather be reeking havoc somewhere else then watching you two argue." said Isha. Konta sat down and Tom put an arm around her whispering to her in English. Naru turned his attention back to the girl standing in the middle of the room.

"Why did you hate you sister?" His voice was emotionless.

"Because she was the perfect one. She could control her pk. She could see things others couldn't she was the one everyone wanted to be around. Me? I was stuck in a labyrinth underground where I rotted for eight years. The only thing that kept me from killing myself, was her smile. Not matter how bad the day was I would always tell myself that I would see her tomorrow and everything would be better. Until one day, when father had had enough. He called her up to the kitchen one day. She went up and I stayed by the bottom to listen to what they were talking about. I knew Rachel would tell me anyway but I wanted to hear for myself. I asked my self why he would call her up ten minutes before she had to, but the answer was soon given

"He told her to stay away from me, that I was unstable, and would probably die soon. He told her that if she got to close to me that I would hurt her or even kill her along with everyone else in the house. When she told him that I would never hurt her and that if I was going to die then she wanted to spend as much time with me as possible he freaked out. He told her that if she went anywhere near me again that he would throw me out of the house and let me die out on the street.

"She of course being the little princess she was listened. After two day I knew she wasn't coming back down. Though somehow I convinced myself that on the third day she would come back down, even if it was only for a moment. You see our birthday was coming up in a few days and nothing has ever stopped her from coming down. Every year she would get me a present. It would be small but I didn't care, it was something and it was from her." As Isha said the next sentence her face grew darker in hatred. "But our birthday came and went and she never came down. I had had enough of the stupid game she was playing so in the middle of the night when everyone was asleep I snuck up stairs and grabbed a knife. The biggest I could find. Then I went into one of the spare rooms in the back of the labyrinth and waited for her to come. And when she did I stabbed her.

"All the emotions I was feeling flooded into the knife and into her body. All the hatred, sorrow, and happiness. All of it left me. Of course as soon as I had nothing left in me and I realized what I did it was too late. She was on the floor bleed out. Tears filled my eyes as I realized that mother and father would soon wish that it was me laying on the floor bleed not my sister's. I fell to the ground and watched her die, though somehow she managed to smile before the lights left her eyes. This made me angrier. So I dragged the body to the far corner of the labyrinth and left her there. I went back to the room and cleaned up the mess in case the nurse came down and happened to come across it.

"After I finished cleaning up the mess I went up stairs and changed." Isha started to fade away, but she managed to say one more thing before she left. "And I lived the rest of my life as Rachel."

* * *

i put the real chapter name on top cause it wouldn't fit in the stupid box so...

hey i just remember what i wanted to say. i was reading some of the reviews and someone named KikiCrossNya left a comment and i used part of it in the story and i just wanted to say thanks for the idea i actually really like it.

Also if you guys noticed Rachel and Isha are alot like Oliver and Gene. I DID NOT DO THAT ON PURPOSE! but yea Rachel is kinda Gene and Isha is like Oliver.

Here something thats kinda ironic. Isha mean 'one who protects' even though she killed her sister. Though there is a reason for that and you'll see that later.

I'll try to update soon!

sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes!


	21. Chapter 21 Proposition

Everyone stood there not sure what to do. The room temperature had gone back up and the ghost was gone but after her last comment it, everyone just stood there confused. Naru (of course) was the first to speak.

"Lin did we ever figure out how the Rachel's and Isha parents died?" Naru asked. Lin looked through the file that he had brought with him from the library. He nodded before saying "They committed suicide. The wife stabbed herself to death and the husband hung himself in his study." Lin turned to Naru who was thinking about something.

"How exactly do you stab yourself to death?" asked Bou-san, but again his question went ignored. Out of no where, Mai stood.

"Mai?"

"The room with the articles and books." She said to herself. Everyone just stared at her confused.

"What do you mean 'the room with the articles and books'?" Naru asked. Mai turned to face him before saying. "The room I was locked in. There was a table with a bunch of articles and books everywhere. I-I think I read the suicide note. It was just sitting there in the middle of the room."

"Oh yea I remember, there was a bunch of paper everywhere. Not to mention all the boxes on the floor behind the table." said tom.

"Do you remember how to get there?" Lin asked standing up. Mai froze. No she didn't she was so focused on saving Naru she didn't bother to look where she was going. Her face stared to go red as Naru stared at her waiting for an answer. Once he saw her face get red he knew he wasn't getting an answer. Sighing he turned to tom. "Do _you _remember how to get there?" Tom nodded.

"Yea it's on the third floor second door on the right." He said. Naru turned to Bou-san and Ayako.

"Takigawa and Matsuzaki I want you to stay here and watch the base." When Naru said this he got complaints form both Bou-san and Ayako.

"What? Why? Can't Konta and the boy stay?" yelled Ayako.

"I know why Ayako useless but why do I have to stay?" asked Bou-san. Ayako hit him on the head causing him to fall to the floor clutching his head in pain. Naru sighed. Why did he keep them around?

"Because I said so." Naru headed to the door and opened. He stepped out and headed down the hall. Mai quickly ran after him followed by Lin, Konta, Tom and John. As they caught up Naru started to give orders to everyone. "Konta if you sense anything I want you to tell us immediately, same with you Tom. Lin I want you to use your shiki to keep watch over Rachel and Isha while we are in the room Mai I don't want you to leave my side do you understand?" Mai nodded but this only made Naru look at her. "Do you promise?" This stunned Mai for a minute. She stopped causing everyone else to turn and look at her.

"Hai." She said before continuing.

They walked up to the door before Naru opened it to reveal a pitch black room. Naru turned on the lights and walked in. The room was as Mai had left it. Paper scattered all over the table with two or three boxes either on the floor or on the table. There was a book self in the back holding very dusty books. Naru took a step in. Nothing happened, so he decided to walk over to the table. He picked up a few papers and skimmed the contents of the article. Mai stood close to Lin who was waiting by the door. She didn't want to get far in the room just in case they got locked in again.

"Lin, look at this." Naru called from across the room. Lin walked over and took the piece of paper out of Naru's hand and read it.

"This is…." Lin trailed off as he continued to read the paper. Mai looked over to Tom. He was staring at the books on the selves like he was waiting for them to jump off and start dancing. Konta was just walking around the room staring at nothing in particular. Mai looked to her right and found John standing on the other side of the door way watching her.

"What?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"Nothing." Mai turned her body toward him and put her hands on her hips. John sighed and looked at Naru and Lin who were in deep conversation about the paper. He then looked at the other two. When he deiced that they wouldn't hear him he said. "I guess I'm just really confused. First Kazuya-san wants Konta gone but now he is trusting her and acting like the last three day between them hasn't happened. Then there is this new person, tom. We know nothing about him other then he knew Lin and maybe Kazuya-san. Also only ten minutes ago we found out that the you we spent the last four hours with was a fake and that you were trapped in a room, which tom let you out of. What was he even doing up here? If Aki sent him she would have told us or at least sent him to base so we wouldn't mistake him for an intruder. I guess I just confused and don't know what to believe or even _who_ to believe anymore."

Mai stared at him as she took in what he was saying. He had a point Naru was acting strange and who was this tom person? He did say he was looking for someone, so that would explain why he was on the third floor, but who was he looking for and why didn't he come to base and ask for help in the first place? Mai turned to see him still staring at the books on the self. "Hey tom." She called. He turned to look at her. So did Naru, Lin and Konta. "By the way who were you looking for?" Tom look surprised about being asked the question but he still answered.

"Konta ,why?" Mai shrugged. "Well you said you needed help looking for someone and I guess I kind of forgot up until now." Tom nodded and turned back to the selves.

"Naru!" Konta yelled as the door slammed shut and the lights shut off. Everyone stood there for a moment in darkness before they heard Konta say "Someone's not happy. Sorry I guess I didn't sense it till about five seconds ago."

Mai heard Naru sigh before hearing him say "Is everyone all right?" 'yes's filled the room as everyone responded to him. Naru sighed again. He was getting a head ach and he was getting tired of all these games that the ghosts were playing. He just wanted to finish this case and leave. "Mai where are you?" he asked remember that she wasn't by him.

"By the door." She said.

"Come here."

"What if I run into something?"

"How can you do that if the only things in the room are behind me and Lin?" He heard Mai mumble something about tripping over something but ignored the comment. He listened as Mai slowly started to walk over to him.

"Naru she's coming!"Said Konta as the room grew colder.

"Mai get over here now!" Naru yelled as panic shot threw him. She couldn't take her from him. Not again. When Mai started to run she felt something grab her bad ankle and trip her. She let out a small scream. "Lin!"

Lin understood. He brought his hand up to his mouth and whistled. White lights filled the room as Lin's shiki tried to find the ghost and destroy it, but it was no use. They couldn't find it. Soon the light faded away causing more panic to go through Naru. "Lin?" Naru asked.

"My shiki can't find her." He heard the Chinese man say next to him. Naru was running out of options. "Mai! Mai can you hear me?"

"Y-Yes! But my ankle. I can't walk." Naru let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. He walked forward and grabbed Mai's arm and pulled her up. His eyes were use to the darkness by now so he could take a pretty good guess about where Mai was.

"You have to be more careful." Naru said a little more harshly then he wanted to.

Mai just glared at him threw the darkness. _He could be more considerate. I mean it was his fault that I fell. If he had yelled at me to walk over to him then I wouldn't have trip. _ _Why does he always blame me?_ Mai felt something wrap around her waist and over her mouth. Slowly she was being pulled back away from Naru. Mai tried to yell but the hand covering her mouth stopped her.

"Does anyone have some source of light?" asked Naru. Mai tried to reach out to him but all she managed to grab was air. She then felt herself being brought closer to someone as they hugged her tighter.

"No" everyone said.

"Lin, Konta can you use your shiki?"

"Not much light will come from them." Mai heard Lin say. She felt tears starting to form as she realized no one knew she was gone.

"I don't care any light will do." Naru's voice was harsh and full of panic. At that instant the door swung open and light flooded the room. Mai watched as everyone shielded their eyes form the light. Her eyes widen as she realized that she saw herself next to Naru shielding her eyes from the light.

"Come on lets get out of here." Said Naru before pulling her out and everyone following. Mai felt movement behind her before she heard a voice whisper in her ear. "If you stay quiet and listen to what I tell you, I won't kill your friends."

Mai just nodded as more tears formed in her eyes. "I have a proposition for you. If you come with me, ill spare you friends." Tears fell from Mai's eyes as she realized what she was asking. She could either go with her now and die or go back to everyone and wait to die with them. The answer seemed so obvious to her but she couldn't get herself to say it. "Can't decided? Well ill give you some time to think about it. How about till midnight tonight? That gives you about nine hours to think about it. Also if you tell anyone down stairs about our little deal-I'll kill everyone within a blink of an eye." Slowly Mai felt the figure behind her disappear. She fell to the floor unable to hold herself up. Covering her face with her hands she started to cry. She tried to stop but for some reason couldn't. It was probably because she knew that in nine hours she would be dead.

In her mind a picture of Naru appeared, his raven black hair covering part of his dark, deep blue eyes that she loved so much. On his face there, was his rare smiles. A real smile. This only made Mai cry even harder. She loved him and she would never get to tell him. She would never get to grow up. She would never be able to see him again.

'until midnight'

* * *

hey sorry it took so long to update. things have been kinda busy around here. Anyway i have the next chapter typed i just need to make a few changes before i can post it so it should be up by no later then monday. have a awesome weekend! and sorry that it is kinda short.!

hope you like it so far!

sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes!


	22. Chapter 22 Last Hours

Mai walked into base. Nobody paid attention to her. She walked over to her usual on the couch and looked at Naru. He was reading one of the files Lin had brought. On the table was the suicide note from upstairs. She sighed and stared at the floor. No one knew what was going to happen. No one knew that in less then ten hours she would be dead, that they would all be free to leave. She, of course had doubts. She wondered that if after Isha took her if she would take the others, even though she said she wouldn't, or maybe she would hurt them but not kill them. A lot of things were going through Mai's mind right now.

Naru closed his file and looked around at everyone. "Listen, we are going to burn the house down." Mai's head snapped up as she heard the words.

"What why?" She said ignoring the confused looks she was getting.

"It's the only way to purify the house. An exorcism didn't work and we can't keep taps on the ghost. Also we're in danger here, if you hadn't noticed Mai. We will pack up tonight and leave tomorrow morning after we burn the house to the ground."

"No!" Mai yelled standing up. Everyone turned their attention to her.

"Mai" Naru said in a warning tone, but she ignored it.

"Naru if you hadn't notice two of us can't leave the house! So are you just going to let us burn along with the house? Not to mention there is a labyrinth under the house. People are still going to be in danger even if we burn the house Naru! We can't leave until Isha stops playing these games!"

"And if she doesn't stop?"

"She will!"

"What makes you think she will stop playing her games before we die?"

"I don't know I just do! And if that doesn't work then we will do an exorcism and leave!"

"I thought you said we couldn't leave?"

"I said I couldn't leave, I said nothing about you not leaving!" Mai yelled. Everything was quiet. She couldn't believe she just said that. It made her feel even more guilt when she saw the look in Naru's eye change. She wanted to take back what she said but she couldn't. She was going to die here tonight and no one was going to change that.

Before Naru could say anything to stop her, she ran out of the room tears falling down her face. Naru took a deep breath to calm himself. "Takigawa, Matsuzaki go find Mai and bring her back. She is not supposed to leave base by herself." Bou-san and Ayako stood up immediately and ran out of base after Mai. The only people left in base were Naru, Lin John Konta, and Tom. They all sat there in an awkward silence.

"Kazuya-san what did you mean when you said 'before we die'? I mean the only ones in danger of dying are Mai and Konta." John stared at Naru as Naru thought about the question. Unfortunately Lin understood what John was asking before Naru did.

"Naru?" he asked harshly. Naru sighed, staring at the floor. He only looked up at John when he said "What I meant was what I said." It took a minute before anyone understood what he meant by that, but when they did no one was very happy about it.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were marked? When did this happen?" Lin asked standing up. _How could he keep this from me? How can he act like this is no big deal?_

"I didn't tell you because last I checked we have been very busy trying to figure out what is going on here and I was marked when I found out about the fake Mai." Naru said calmly. He was now glaring at the Chinese man.

"This isn't something to be taken lightly Naru." Konta said. Naru turned to her.

"I'm aware of that."

"Look there is no point in arguing about this."Tom said. Silently everyone agreed. "The important thing now is to find Mai. Something doesn't seem right with her."

"I agree. I think she's planning to do something stupid." John said. Everyone gave him a weird look. Since when did John refer to something as stupid?

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Naru asked John.

* * *

Mai sat in the corner of an empty room she had come across. She had been there for over an hour crying her eyes out, but no matter how hard or long she cried the tears just kept coming. Bou-san and Ayako had already run by the room a few times but have not looked inside. Mai didn't know if she was grateful that they didn't find her or upset that they didn't care to check this room. Either way Mai didn't care. She didn't want to see them. She was afraid that if she did that she would get second thoughts about doing this.

Mai pulled her legs closer to her chest. She was cold and it was pitch black in the room. Mai pulled out her cell phone. Ten missed calls. Ignoring them she looked at the time.

6:06 p.m.

It was six o'clock. She had six hours until midnight. Six hours until her death. Six hours left to live.

Mai heard a strange noise but soon realized it was her stomach. She was hungry. "No I can't eat. Not now. If I do I might run into someone." Mai grabbed her stomach as it protested to her decision. Sighing to herself she mumbled. "I wish Naru was here he would know what to do."

Mai heard footsteps and then the door opening. She shielded her eyes from the light. The footsteps grew closer, and when she looked up she saw a tall figure. It grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her up to a standing position. "What do you think you're doing?" growled the voice. Mai knew that voice and she lowered her hand as the light disappeared. She saw Naru standing there glaring at her.

"Hiding, now let me go I'm not going back!" Mai said trying to get out of his grasp which was harder then it looked. Then she noticed something. Everything was pitch black but her and Naru stood out perfectly. "Wait? Am I dreaming?" she asked.** The Naru in front of her looked confused for a minute but sighed and said "Yes. You fell asleep." **

"**Then why are you yelling at me! You're supposed to help me in my dreams not yell at me!" She yelled finally pulling her arm free. Naru ran his hand through his hair. "No I'm suppose to guild you. But that's not the point what were you thinking running away from Naru and Konta?"**

"**I wasn't thinking. It's just you never listen to me. You don't care about others and you don't think about what you're about to do, even if you were right in the end. I can't take it anymore."**

"**So you think by killing yourself, you going to solve the problem."**

"**No! I-I'm doing it for you Naru!" Mai blurted. She felt her face get red. **_**Why did I just say that?**_** Naru chuckled a little to himself causing Mai to look up at him confused. **

"**Sometimes you are really stupid." He said. This made Mai get mad. She punched him in the arm, regretting it soon after. Her hand now kind of hurt. **

"**You don't have to be so mean!" She said holding her hand. Naru just watched her in amusement. **

"**Just please don't do anything stupid?" he asked her as she started to fade. She looked up at him confused. "What?"**

"**Just promise me you won't, for my brother's sake." He said. Mai was now really confused but before she could ask what he was talking about because she woke up.**

Mai looked around her. She was on the floor in the same room she was in before. She pulled out her phone and saw she had even more missed calls. She looked at the time.

10:57 p.m.

Sighing Mai pulled herself up into a seating position. She had no idea what to do when midnight came. All she knew was that she was going to die. Mai stood up and brushed herself off. She couldn't stay here. She had to go somewhere where they would find the body and the note she was planning to leave them explaining what was going on. Also she had to stop by the kitchen to get something to eat. Mai just hoped she didn't run into anyone on the way.

On the way to the kitchen she had run into no one. It seemed that they were in base or in bed. Mai grabbed some bread and made a quick but sloppy sandwich. Ever since she got here that has all she has been really eating. Mai out the water on the stove and turned it on. She wanted to have some tea to calm herself.

As she waited she thought back to the other cases they had done. It seemed like ages ago since the first case they had done together. Since the first time she had seen Naru. In the two years she had worked there Naru hasn't changed. He was still and always will be a narcissistic tea drinking boss that she loved.

_Always will be…._

She won't be around much longer. She won't be able to make his tea, watch him make everyone around him look stupid, watch him grow up, get married and have a family. She won't be there. She won't be there for him.

There was a loud whistle behind her that made her jump. She turned and took the water off the hot burner before someone could hear it. She quickly poured the water and added the tea bag. Once it was ready she drank the warm liquid. It made her feel warm inside. It made her feel like everything was going to be okay.

Mai placed the empty cup in the sink and walked away. It was already pasted eleven and she had a lot to do. First she thought of a place she could stay until midnight. One place popped in her mind. The Study. As Mai ran up the stairs to the third floor she thought about what she was going to write for her note she planned to leave, though no matter how many times she tried she couldn't put it into words.

Opening the door she walked over to the table. A pencil and paper were in the right top left drawer. She pulled it out and started to write what ever came to her mind.

Everyone

I'm sorry put I had to do this. You wouldn't understand. I could never choose to stay alive when all of your lives were at stake. Please don't be mad a t me. After you read this note please leave the house, Konta should be able to without problems. It was either you or me. I choose me.

Mai

It was short but Mai couldn't think. She didn't want to tell them why she choose this or why she didn't tell them. She just wanted them to know that she was sorry and not to be mad at her. Taking a deep breath Mai looked at her phone.

11:35p.m.

Twenty-five minutes to go. Mai looked around the room. There was nothing for her to do to get her mind off of what was to come.

Mai turned her head to the door as she heard running footsteps. Her heart beat faster as she realized the footsteps weren't going to go past the room. They were coming for the room. She froze as someone tried to open the door. It was stuck. She let out a sigh of relief. Isha wasn't letting anyone in to see her. Now all she had to do was block out the sound of their pleading voices.

What Mai didn't know was that the door wasn't being held by Isha. Naru just wasn't opening it.

* * *

Hey sorry it took so long! somethings came up i should have the next chapter up soon! i hope you enjoy!

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes!


	23. Chapter 23 Hope and Fear

Until the end…The Last hour…

Naru listened and waited. He was sure that Mai was in this room, but didn't want to gets his hopes up. _What could she possibly have been thinking when she ran off? Now I have to waste my time looking for her. This is stupid I don't have all day._

Naru gave up and as he was about to walk away he heard something.

_Footsteps?_

Naru turned back to look at the door. That's when he heard it, something heavy falling. He pushed the door open to see Mai on the floor holding her ankle."Mai!" he yelled running over to her. He bends down and looks at her ankle. It was badly bruised. He sighed to himself, happy that the only thing hurt was her ankle. He helps her stand up before pulling her into a hug.

Mai felt her face get red as Naru pulled her up and hugged her. She had no idea what to do. She just stood there staring at his black shirt unsure of what to say. "I was so worried." Mai's eyes widen as she heard him whisper this to himself. _What is he doing? Why did he just say that? Why is he even here? I was suppose to be here alone! I was suppose to die without him here making everything worse! _Mai grabbed his shirt and started to cry her eyes out. _Why couldn't he have just let me die alone!_

Naru held her tighter as she started to cry. He didn't want her to and he didn't know why she was but he just wanted her to stop. He looked around the room. _Why would she be crying? And why is she in this room? _ Naru's eyes rested on the note Mai had left lying on the table. His eyes quickly skimmed it. His eyes widen the more he read it.

Mai felt him tense. She wondered why, but she didn't care, she was too tired to care. "Mai?" she heard him say. He sounded scared for a moment. Then Mai knew why. She had forgotten the note she left on the table in plane sight. The note Naru probably had just read. She quickly buried her face deeper into his shirt hoping she would disappear. Mai felt Naru grab her arms and try to pull her off of him so he could look at her but she just moved closer to him.

"Mai let go." He said harshly. Mai winced at the tone but did what he said. Slowly she looked up into his dark blue eyes that seemed to pierce her. She stared into the eyes that she had loved for so long. "Mai what is that?" he asked nodding to the note on the table. Mai didn't have to look around to know what he was talking about. She mumbled something Naru couldn't hear. "What?"

"Nothing." She said before pulling out of his grasp and backing up. She continued to stare at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"Mai" he said in a warning tone. She just looked away from him and said "I think you should go now."

"And where would I go?"

"I don't care just leave." Mai left the tears starting to swell in her eyes. She couldn't take it. She couldn't say what she has to say to him.

"And what about you baka?"

"Naru." Mai whispered. Mai moved her lips but no sound came out. Naru looked at her confused but before he could say anything she turned to him, her face full of fury. "Naru I hate you!" she screamed. "Naru I hate you and I never want to see you again!" the tears she had been holding back now flooded down her face. Naru took a step back not sure what she was talking about. _What is she saying?_

"What are you talking about baka?"

"Am I stuttering or is that your stupid brain is unable to comprehend what I'm saying! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN NARU!" Mai yelled trying to control herself. She wanted to look away but new if she did she would blow everything. She knew that she had to stare into his eyes so he knew she meant it, no matter how much it hurt.

Naru watched as the tears streamed down her face. He saw the anger and hatred in her eyes. Naru knew she meant what she said; he knew that she wasn't going to take back what she said. Something started to ach in Naru. He had no idea what it was but he wanted it to go away. It felt like he was spiraling into a deep dark black hole that seemed to be endless. It was similar to the feeling he got when he found out about Gene's death but this one was different. It hurt more.

Naru stood there not sure what to do. Mai was staring at him waiting for him to do something, but he did nothing. She was confused. _Why didn't he leave? Why won't he just leave before Midnight? Why does midnight even have to come? _Mai looked away from him unable to look at him. _His eyes they were full of sadness and loneliness. Why?_

Mai couldn't take it anymore. She ran from the room leaving a confused Naru to stand there. Mai had no idea where she was running and she didn't care. That was the hardest thing she had ever done. She had told Naru that she hated him. That she never wanted to see him again. She ran down a hallway and when she got about halfway down she stopped. Sinking to the floor she cried her heart out again. _Why did I have to do that? Why did I have to say such mean things to him? Why do I have to do this? I don't want to die! I don't want to leave Naru!_

"Naru I'm sorry!" Mai said. She couldn't take it. She had to say it, even though it made her cry harder.

* * *

Naru stared at the stop Mai had just left. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Mai had yelled at him and said that she hated him. _Does she really hate me or was she just saying that? Can it be possible?_

Naru thought about the last few days with Mai.

_Mai stood by his office door looking confused. He had just told her about the case and she was trying to comprehend what he said. When she finally understood she gave him one of her smile's and walked out. He loved it when she smiled at him, they were so warm and comforting. _

_Mai was standing behind him as Konta walked up to the house. He remembers the way his body was protectively covering her. They way she grabbed her shirt in fear as Konta walked up to them. He even remembered her whispering his name as if telling him she was scared. _

_The base door opened and Mai walked in with a tray of tea, looking afraid. Konta followed shortly after. He felt fear and anger run through him as he waited to hear what had happened. He remembered thinking about what he would do to Konta if she had hurt Mai._

_He turned towards the couch and saw a sleeping Mai. He thought about waking her and informing her dinner was ready but had second thoughts as he watched her sleep. Her breathing was slow and her face held a peaceful expression. He remembered that everyone had gone to dinner and that him and Mai were the only ones left. He stood up and walked over to her. Brushing a piece of lose hair out of her face he bent down and kissed her cheek. He then headed to the door, when he heard her wake. _

_He put an arm out in front of her stopping her from following Konta. He didn't want her anywhere near her. He wanted her by him where he could protect her. "You're to stay in base. If you take one step out of this room I will personally drag you back to our house and lock you up. Do you understand?" he said. He wanted to look at her expression but was afraid to look away from the door. He waited but heard nothing. So he deicide to repeat himself "I said do you understand?" this time he looked at her. What he wasn't expecting to see was anger in her eyes. "I understand." She said before walking away. He remembered they way she had yelled at him. He hadn't noticed it before but as she slammed the door shut he felt the same way he felt at the present moment. _

_He remembered the way Mai had looked when she was begging Konta to stay. The way she had run into him and cried her eyes remember the empty feeling he felt when he saw Mai being dragged away from him. The way it felt when she was thrown back into his arms. How she would yell at him when he made her look stupid to when he hadn't defended her when Konta was insulting her. The thing he remember the most was the way she clung to him as he carried her around the labyrinth, like if she had let go even a little she would be pulled away from him. _

_This of course made him feel worse. He didn't want to admit it but he loved her, and Mai didn't feel the same. _

Naru grabbed his shirt above the spot where his heart was. It ached so much, but there was nothing he could do.

"Why?" said a voice. Naru looked around until his eyes rested on a little girl standing in the corner.

"What?" He asked Rachel.

"Why are you standing here? Why are you not going after her?" she said.

"Are you death?" Naru asked turning to face her completely. "She said she hated me and that she never wanted to see me again. Why would I go after her?"

"Because she loves you."

Naru stared at her stunned. The little girl just stood there waiting for him to say something.

"If she loved me why did she say that?" Naru asked looking away from Rachel.

"Did you not hear me? Because she loved you."

"You're making no sense." Naru said coldly.

"Aren't I?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side. Naru just looked at her. She took a deep breath. "The note she wrote you read it right?" Naru nodded. "And did you hear what she said before she was yelling those things at you?" Naru shook his head no. He didn't hear her because she didn't say anything. "She said she was sorry."

Naru's eyes widen, but he shook it off. "If she was sorry then why did she say it? Why did she run out of the room? Why would she do any of this!" Naru yelled as the frustration built up inside him. He couldn't take it anymore. Why was she playing games with him?

"You really are stupid." Rachel said. "If you can't answer those questions yourself then obviously you don't love her as much as you think. " Rachel quickly faded before Naru could say anything else.

_Because she loved you….._

The thought came to his mind. He looked around to the table which held the note. Walking over he picked up the note and read it.

I'm sorry put I had to do this. You wouldn't understand. I could never choose to stay alive when all of your lives were at stake. Please don't be mad at me. After you read this note please leave the house, Konta should be able to without problems. It was either you or me. I choose me.

He final understood. She had said those things because _she_ wanted to protect _him _and if he didn't act quickly he would lose her for good this time. Dropping the note he ran out of the room hoping he wasn't too late.

The note lay on the floor forgotten holding the only hope and fear he had left.

* * *

Hey! i know its short but i can't seem to type enough to make it longer. Anyway its a day and anyway hope you guys enjoy. i love the comments you guys leave they actually make me feel better about writing this. Though this one comment got me excited to write the next chapter so... here it is!

Sadly im almost done with this story. I might write a squeal, im not sure.

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes!


	24. Chapter 24 Midnight

Mai stood up and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. She had to get back to the study. There was only one thing keeping her from going. Naru. She did want to run into him on the way back. She just hoped luck was on her side. Slowly Mai walked back the way the she had come. As she reached the end of the hallway she heard something, she looked up to see Naru. He was breathing heavily. Mai's eyes widen as she realized the situation she was in. Tears formed in her eyes as she stared into Naru's eyes. Naru never had felt so happy in his life. _She's okay. _

Mai wanted nothing more then to run, but her feet wouldn't move. She couldn't speak. She couldn't do anything, other then stare into his dark blue eyes. "Mai." She heard him whisper. She slightly shook her head as if saying 'don't'. As he took a step closer Mai's moved back. No matter how much she wanted to be with him, no matter how much her heart yearned for him, she couldn't be with him. If she did, he would die.

Without knowing it Mai had turned around and ran down the hallway, tears streaming down her eyes. Naru chased after her quickly catching up. "Mai." He yelled after her. He couldn't lose her. As he was about to grabbed her hand Mai turned and ran down another hall, locking herself is the closest room. He ran up to the door and tried to open it. Something was blocking him. He banged on it with his fists. "Mai open up!"

Mai sat on the floor with her back leaning on the door. She let the tears spill down her face, as the feelings of regret, remorse, and heart break flooded her. "Mai open this door right now!" she heard him say. Mai ignored him. She didn't want to hear his voice. She didn't want to see him. She leaned her head against the door and stared at the ceiling. On the other side of the door Naru had his arms against the door as he stared at the floor trying to think of what to do. Unconsciously they both pictured each other staring up/down at them.

"Mai" Naru pleaded. Mai felt more tears fall as she heard him call out to her. "Please." Mai's eyes widened as she heard the word. She couldn't believe her ears. _Did Naru just say please?_

Naru heard movement on the other side of the door. Unsure of what it was, he waited. He felt the door shift as the weight holding it shut moved. He looked up at the door. Slowly he turned the handle and pushed it open. Mai stood in the middle of the room, staring at the ground. Parts of her shirt were wet from crying. Her ankle seemed to have turned a blackish color form being untreated. He looked back at her face. Her hair was covering her expression, but he knew it wasn't a good one. Slowly he took a step into the room.

"Mai?" he asked. He watched as another tear fell down her face. Not caring anymore, he walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. Mai was surprised at his actions but did nothing to stop him. She inhaled his scent. She wished this moment would never end. She hoped that he would forgive her. She knew that he had the same feelings as her. "What were you thinking, running off like that? Do you know what could have happened to you?" He felt Mai nodded against his chest. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he asked "Then why did you do it?"

"Because I couldn't stand to see you again. If I did, I would somehow convince myself that what I was doing was wrong, but it's the only option. It's the only way to save you." Mai said quietly. She couldn't look up at him. She didn't think she had the energy to do so.

"Well then you're an idiot." Naru said coldly. Mai felt more tears fall. _How can he be so cold?_ A soft chuckle filled the room. The chuckle turned into an out right laugh. Mai pushed back from Naru to see what was going on. The room temperature dropped quickly. All the warmth left Mai as she realized she couldn't control her body anymore. Naru was thrown back against the wall and knocked out. "Naru!" Mai screamed, but he didn't responded. There was another chuckle as a girl appeared in front of Mai, putting herself between Mai and Naru. Her long brown hair blowing in the wind created from her appearing, her big dark brown eyes full of amusement.

"Well, well I see you kept your promise. Though it would have been nice if you came here by yourself." She said with a grin. Mai felt terrified just by the look in her eyes. The evil grin really didn't help. "Now what is your decision? Will you die to save your friends, or will you die along with them?"

"I choose-" Mai cut herself off as she looked at Naru. He looked peaceful, but she knew he wouldn't for long. She loved him and she was going to die for him. Looking back at Isha she said "I choose to die instead of them." A smile appeared across Isha's face. "Very well." She reached out her hand.

"Wait!" Isha stopped at looked up at her. "You promise you wouldn't hurt them if I go with you?"

"I wouldn't even lay a figure on them." Mai nodded. Isha reached up but before she could touch Mai, Mai felt herself being thrown back. She hit her head off the wall. Falling to the floor she heard voices.

"Stop this! This isn't how things are suppose to go!" As Mai hit the floor she felt herself losing unconscious, but she fought against it.

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" screamed Isha.

"I know more then you." said a calm voice. Mai recognized it as Rachel's. Slowly and painful Mai tried to sit up. Once she was sitting in a painful position she looked up to see Rachel standing in the place Mai was just in, her sister glaring down at her. Mai watched as Isha got angrier, causing the temperature to drop even more. The eight year old continued to stare up at her sister calmly. Her face held no emotion.

"Rachel if you disobey me one more time…" Her sentence trailed off as she made Rachel's body stiffen. Slowly Rachel's eyes became dazed and she turned to Mai. Raising her hand a knife appeared. Mai felt terror run through her as she realized what was happening. Isha was controlling her sister and making her do things she didn't want to do. Rachel quickly came too and turned back to her sister, dropping the knife that disappeared as it hit the floor.

"STOP IT! I'M NOT PLAYING YOUR GAME ANYMORE! YOU'RE HURTING PEOPLE!" Rachel screamed. Her sister just looked down into her eyes. Calmly she said "So?"

This shocked Mai beyond belief, but not as much as Rachel. "What?" she asked not sure what to think of it.

"I said so what if I'm hurting people? They hurt me." She said as if nothing was wrong with what she was saying.

"What is wrong with you?" Rachel and Isha turned to look at Mai who (somehow) found the strength to stand up. "Just because people hurt you when you were alive doesn't mean you could hurt people after you died! What gives you that right? I understand if you wanted revenge but hurting innocent people? What did me or Naru ever do to you?" Mai yelled.

"What you did? Isn't it obvious?" Mai just stared at her. "The fact that you're both are still breathing."

"What?"

"You're both are just like me, a teenager who has special abilities. The only difference is that I was stored underground and was killed because of it, while you two went around pretending to be all-mighty. Why should I stand by and watch others get everything while I got nothing?" Isha asked. She seemed to have calmed down, but was slowly sinking back.

"What your parents did to you was wrong but hurting others because you don't think they deserve to live because you didn't isn't right! Half the people with pk get pushed away. Just because you only see the lucky ones doesn't mean everyone is like that." Mai said. She watched Naru out of the corner of her eye. He still wasn't waking. She started to get worried that there might be more damage then she could see. _Naru please wake up! I need you!_

"I don't have time for this." Isha said looking away. "You wouldn't understand anyway and from my point of view you're in no position to talk back." Mai backed up into the wall. Her head was pounding so hard. Dizziness started to take over. She could barley stand even with using the wall for support. She needed one thing and that was for Naru to wake up. Isha started to walk over to Mai but stopped when Rachel grabbed her arm.

"Stop this. This isn't you. Why are you doing this?" Rachel asked. When Isha ignored her Rachel bowed her head and asked quietly. "Why do you hate me?"

Isha turned around and yelled "Because you left me to rot! You didn't care! You were the perfect princess mother and father wanted and I was just some piece of garbage in the way! They threw my underground and told me never to leave! I hate them! I HATE YOU!" Isha had tears falling down her cheeks by now. The room had gone so cold that Mai could see her breath much too clearly.

Rachel stared up at her sister in shock. "Why would you think that?"

"Why did you miss my birthday?" Isha asked. Rachel looked away. There was a long silence in which Mai felt her energy being drained much to quickly.

"I wanted to go, but-"

"You didn't"

"NO! I went down to the kitchen some time around midnight but daddy had locked the door. I wanted to use my power to open it but I was afraid dad would come and kick you out of the house! For the next four days I kept trying to go down there. One day I went to the kitchen and the door was open so I went down. When I found you- you killed me before I could say anything! I'm sorry! I tried! The only regret I have is that I didn't try harder!" Rachel was now crying as she stared up into her sisters shocked face.

"Saying that still doesn't change what happen." Isha said coldly before yanking her arm out of her sisters. "And its not going to change what is going to happen. " Isha turned around and continued to walk towards Mai. Mai slid to the floor as fear filled her. She didn't want to die anymore. Mai looked at Rachel.

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispered before a bright light filled the room. Mai covered her eyes. The light slowly disappeared. Mai moved put her hand down and looked around the room. It was still dark but both Rachel and Isha were gone. Mai was frozen with fear. She had no idea what had happened or what was going to happen.

Mai's heard something and turned to see Naru slowly getting up. Mai stood up and ran over to him only to fall a foot away from him. Her ankle was still broken and she was barely conscious. "Naru?" she whispered. He looked up at the sound of his name. Once he saw the brown eyed teen feet from him on the floor he quickly (and painfully) moved to her side.

"Mai are you alright? What happened?" he asked trying to get her to sit up. Mai shook her head "I don't know." Naru took that as a good enough answer. "Come on let's get out of here."

Naru helped Mai stand up. He wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted some of her weight. They both slowly (and painfully) walked out of the room and down the hall. With every step Mai felt herself slipping. She didn't know how much longer she could last.

"NARU! MAI!" she heard someone scream behind her. She felt Naru turn to see who it was. As the running footsteps got closer, the father the sounded. Before she knew what was happening she felt herself slip and someone calling her name.

* * *

hey sorry it took so long to update. Anyway i tryed to hard to extent this so it would be longer for you guys but for some reason i keep coming up short. I promise to make the next chapter LONG! anyway please review! and i hope you guys enjoy!

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.


	25. Chapter 25 Hospial

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

The sound echoed the room. Mai wanted nothing more then to make it stop. She tried to move her arm, but it wouldn't move. Her whole body wouldn't move. It felt like something heavy was pressing down on her, making it impossible to move. She struggled against it only to fail.

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

Mai couldn't wait until she was able to move so she could throw that annoying thing out. All she need was a little time for her body to wake up. Mai made her right arm twitch. She winced as she felt a sharp pain. She wanted to open her eyes to see what was going on but her eye lids felt so heavy.

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

Mai was ready to kill that thing. _I wish it would shut up!_ She thought to herself. Knowing it wouldn't happen she tried to remember what had happen. Images flashed through her head.

_She was alone in a room. Tears flooded down her face as the door in front of her opened. A person stood there looking very worried. Walking over to her, the person pulled her into a hug and tightly held on to her. She felt safe. Then the safe feeling disappeared as she watched him being thrown back. She screamed the person's name, but nothing happened. Fear flooded her as she thought of the possibility of him being dead._

_She watched as the two girls screamed and yelled at each other, one crying while the other grew angrier. They both had the same big brown eyes, light brown hair, and the same round face. The temperature continued to drop and rise as they yelled at each other. They had no voices, or at least none that Mai could remember. The older one walked over causing the other to cry. The younger one whispered something Mai could not hear, before a blinding light filled the room and they were gone._

_Mai stood up and ran over to the person who seemed to be waking. He asked her something. She shook her head and answered "I don't know." Before the person helped her up. She felt safe again. She felt like nothing could stop her. She felt loved. The person wrapped their arm around her waist before helping her out of the room. The long dark hallway didn't seem so scary anymore. She knew that as long as they were by her side nothing could harm her. Then she heard someone scream something. She wanted to turn around but couldn't. Weakness took over. She could barely keep her eyes open. She slipped into darkness as the cloak struck midnight._

_A young boy around eighteen appeared. He wore all black. He had a ghostly white skin, raven black hair that covered his deep dark blue eyes. He smiled at her. He whispered something, but she couldn't hear him. She wanted nothing more then to hear what he had to say. There was something about him that drew her in. She tried to remember his name but she couldn't. She couldn't remember who he was. All she knew was that she loved him and wanted to die for him. He whispered something again. Mai watched his lips trying to guess what he was saying. 'Mai wake up. I need you.' As he said her name, she remembered everything. The person in her memories was Naru. The person she loved and was about to die for was Naru. _

"Naru." She mumbled. There was a sound that sounded a lot like a chair sliding on the floor, followed by footsteps. Mai wanted to open her eyes to see what was going on but she couldn't. All she knew was that she felt a presents of someone standing next to her watching her. She wished who ever it was wouldn't stare at her. It made her feel uncomfortable. She heard the person let go of the breath they were holding.

"Mai" said a voice. Mai knew that voice by heart. It was Naru. She felt something touch the side of her face and she realized it was a hand.

"Naru?" she asked/mumbled. The hand was quickly removed when she tried to open her eyes. The bright light made her close them again. She opened them a little more slowly waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light. The first thing she saw was two dark blue eyes staring down at her looking worried. Naru's expression changed from worried to calm when he saw that she was awake. Mai looked around and realized that she was in a hospital and the annoying beeping sound was the heart monitor. Looking at her arm she saw a needle in her arm that had pinched her earlier. Mai looked back at Naru and asked "What happened? Why am I here?"

Naru's expression darken as she asked the question. "Your body shut down." Mai's eyes widen as the information sunk in. Her body had failed her. "You've been out for over a week. The doctors were starting to get worried."

"H-how?" she asked unsure of what to say. Naru looked down at his hands that were resting on the side railing of the bed. "The poison."  
was all he said. Mai understood and decided to drop it at that. She looked around the room trying to think of something else they could talk about but she could think of nothing. _I've been out for more then a week? Poor Naru, he hasn't had any tea in a week. I would have hated to be around him when he was like that. I'll have to ask Bou-san about that later. _ Mai giggled to herself at the thought. Then she thought about the others and wondered what they were doing._ Ayako was probably back at her job at the hospital, Bou-san might be with his band, John might be…. Who knows, Yasuhara was most likely at school and Masako still was in doing her show. Lin must be at the office. Konta could be-_

"Wait what happened to Konta?" Mai asked looking at Naru. She watched his hand squeeze the railing on the side of her bed.

"According to Takigawa her body shut down ten minutes to midnight. They got worried and went to look for us while John called the ambulance." Naru said emotionlessly. "She still has yet to wake."

"Why?" Mai asked. Naru looked up at her in confusion. "Why hasn't she woken yet?"

"Mai you have to realize that she pushed her body to the limit. She was being poisoned, she has been running around and she got a deep cut that wasn't treated properly (because they were short on supplies), and she used almost all of her pk. Plus all the stress she was under with no one trusting her, having to keep an eye on you so you wouldn't do anything stupid and if I'm not mistaken she got about eight hours of sleep within an four day case. I'm surprised she's not dead."

"What about tom?"

"He's with her now."

"Who are they?" Naru continued to stare at her confused. Mai looked down at her hands. "You and Lin seemed to know who he was as soon as you saw him. Plus your attitude towards Konta changed after a while. Once tom came you change complete. You trusted her judgment without a second thought, even though two days before you wanted her out. So what changed?" Mai asked. She wanted to see his expression but she was afraid to look up. So she focused on the white bed sheet. Naru took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair as he thought about her question. She was right, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it.

"She's an old friend." He said. Mai looked up at him as he continued. "We went to school together for a while. I can't say I was great friends with tom, but he barely ever left her side." Naru took another deep breath before continuing. "One day she got into some trouble and needed some help. My parents did everything they could, but it wasn't enough. Eventually she had had enough and ran away never to be seen again."

"But if you were friends why didn't you recognize her?"

"The last time I saw her was over four years ago. A lot has changed since then."

"So then how did you recognize her?"

"Like I said Tom never left her side when they were younger. So seeing her without him was new for me, and even though it has been four years he hasn't changed. So once he was next to her, it was impossible not to recognize her."Naru said.

"Oh" was all Mai could think to say. There was a knock at the door. Mai looked over to see a nurse walking in.

"It's nice to see you awake Miss. Taniyama. How are you feeling?" Asked the nurse. Mai smiled and said "Fine." The nurse did some quick tests and altered some things. As she was about to walk out Mai stopped her. "How's Konta?" The nurse turned to look at her confused. The nurse turned to Naru for help.

"Miss Higashi" he said. The nurse nodded and turned back to Mai. She said "Miss Higashi still has yet to wake. Once she does we will do a few tests before moving her out of the ICU." Mai nodded as the nurse left. She continued to stare at the white sheet as Naru watched her. "You should get some sleep." He said to her. She looked up at him and said "But I was out for a week."

"Get some rest." He said helping her back into a laying position. "Everyone will be here when you wake." Mai all of a sudden felt very sleepily.

"What about you?" she asked as her eye lids started to fall. She didn't want to sleep; she wanted to stay awake with Naru.

"I won't leave your side." He said as she lost consciousness. Looking down at her face, he forgot about everything and kiss her forehead.

* * *

"Quiet you don't want to wake her do you?" said a voice. Mai listened to the strange noises in the room.

"Well it's been so long since I've seen my Mai-chan!" said another voice.

"I don't care! Now keep quiet or the doctor will kick us out." The first voice sounded a little threatening

"Naru, when did she wake up?"this time it was another voice that came for a different part of the room

"About noon." Mai knew it was Naru and he sounded as if he was closer then the others.

"Why didn't you call us!" said the second voice.

"I didn't find a need to. Plus she fell back asleep so it wouldn't have mattered if I did call you." said Naru. He sounded annoyed. "Now if you don't keep it down you going to wake her." Mai started to become more aware of her surroundings. She remembered that she was in the hospital and that Naru was with her. She could also tell who was in the room. Bou-san was somewhere to her right along with Ayako. John, she was guessing was on her left in the far back corner. Naru had to be somewhere in between her and John. Mai wanted nothing more then to open her eyes but again she couldn't. She waited patiently as her body slowly started to wake.

"I'm going for a walk." said Naru. Mai heard the chair move across the floor and footsteps. Mai didn't want Naru to leave, she wanted him to stay but she didn't know how she could get his attention. Her body wouldn't move and her eye lids felt too heavy to open. So she didn't the only thing she could do. "Naru." She called out/mumbled. The footsteps stopped and the room tensed. Mai of course didn't know why. All she did was say her boss's name, what was the big deal? After a minute she began to slowly move. The beeping sound continued to be the only sound in the room. Slowly she opened her eyes to see everyone looking at her in complete shock.

Mai had guessed right. Bou-san and Ayako were by the door. Masako was sitting in a chair a few feet from them. John was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. Lin and Yasuhara were sitting by the window. Naru was standing at the end of her bed staring at her with widen eyes. Ayako and Bou-san were the first to come out of shock. They ran up to Mai and practically squeezed her to death.

"We were so worried!" said Ayako as she tightly hugged Mai. Bou-san stood behind her looking relieved.

"Yea kiddo, don't scare us like that again. We thought you were a goner." He said with a small smile. Mai smiled back at him as Ayako let her go. John had walked up to the other side of her.

"I'm just glad you're okay." He said with his comforting smile. Mai beamed up at him. Yasuhara and Masako had also walked up to her bed. Lin had stood up and watched her from a far. Naru shook his head and continued out of the room unnoticed, Or at least unnoticed by everyone other then Lin.

* * *

hey i know this is early or late or whatever. I have bad news. There is one last chapter after this and its not very long. I mean its going to be short or not. i dont know yet. Though after that Head Games is officially done. I'm thinking about doing a sequel that takes place in England. How does that sound? Love to hear what you think though i should warn you next chapter is having a huge cliff hanger so...

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.

~please review i love reading about what you think! and sorry about the problem were you had to be a member to leave one. I just recently fixed that.


	26. Chapter 26 Epilogue

Mai left the ICU three days after waking up and was relocated to another hospital room for observation. Konta woke two days after Mai. Throughout Mai's stay Naru only left the room to go to the bathroom and everyone visited her regularly. This always made Mai happy. She would say it was better then being in an awkward silence with Naru. Final Mai and Konta were both released from the hospital on the same day. (Konta hates hospitals and won't stay there for longer then 3 days) Naru and Lin had decided that no one was to enter the house until they were sure that nothing would harm them. Both Masako and Konta had cleared the house as safe.

Bou-san had just taking the last box of equipment of the room. Naru watched as Konta stared off into space as she sat in the chair she had claimed as hers. She had refused to touch the equipment but Tom was more then happy to help them, just as long as someone watched Konta while he was gone.

"What happened?" Naru asked walking around the room. His voice pulled Konta back to reality. She looked at him confused. "What happened with Isha and Rachel? We didn't exercise them and I know they didn't just leave the house." Naru stated more clearly. Konta took a deep breath.

"I only caught a glance of what happened. If I had to guess Rachel used the rest of her pk to kill her sister's ghost, in return killing herself. In the end they both killed each other" Konta said staring at the floor. She wanted to go home and rest. She wasn't in the condition she would have like to be in when she left the hospital but she couldn't stay there for another minute. Standing up and stretching she said "I'm going outside. I need some fresh air." She looked sadly at Naru before saying. "I guess this is goodbye." She started to walk away.

"Wait." Naru said. She turned to look at him. "I won." He said. This made her look even more confused. Sighing he explained. "You said if I guess who you were by the end of the case you'll give me the information you have about my brother."

"Oh yea, I forgot about that." She turned and walked up to him so she was only inches from his face. "I know where his body is."

* * *

hey this is the last and final chapter for Head Games. I'm sorry i couldn't make it longer and im glad some of you enjoyed it. Sorry about the huge cliff hanger but i didn't know what else to end it with. By the way before i forget Aki was never found. I forgot to put it up there and im too lazy to find a place to but it right now. Anyway BYE!

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE INFORMATION ON THE SQUEAL I'M THINKING ABOUT DOING.

sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes


	27. Chapter 27 Author's Note: Sequeal

**This is about the sequel. If you want to read 'Epilogue' please go back a Chapter. **

**_Also if you have not read the novels/wiki/mangas there is a spoiler in here about Naru. Please be careful._  
**

Hey everyone! I have some comments saying doing a sequeal in England is a good idea. I don't know yet. Most likely it will be. I just want to say that if that is the case then I'm skipping over Mai and everyone finding out about him being Oliver Davis. I'm too lazy to write that. So oh and it should be about like nine months time difference from this case.I'm also going to try to put less of Konta in there. Yes sadly she is coming too, and so is tom but they shouldn't have a big part. Also Mai and Naru's relation ship is going to be worked on ALOT. and i mean ALOT.

With how things are going it going to be a long story and im going to try to update it every two or three days. Maybe sooner but i can't put the first chapter up for a while(October 8 2010) cause i have to write it first. Oh well.

Also i want your opinion on something. How would you people like it if i put some on Naru and Gene's past in there. If i do that then Konta is going to have a little bigger part, but that should be okay right? Anyway if i do do it and you people are okay with it i was thinking about having Mai sleeping in her or Naru's bed and seeing there past or something. PLEASE tell me what you think of that. I really can't write a squeal by myself. I want to hear what you people want to read so i can make it more interesting. Oh and if you have anything you want to happen in the squeal don't be afraid to tell me. and if i do use it ill make sure everyone knows you had the idea not me.

You people have been so great to me that I'm giving to a sneak peek at the first chapter. (or something that I'm writing right now that will be in the first chapter).

"Mai hurry up" said Naru. He was getting annoyed that Mai was taking her time. She careful ran up to him and said "Well I'm sorry it's raining and i don't want to get my shoes wet!"

"You're forgiven now lets go we're already late." he said before continuing and leaving an angry Mai behind. Lin just smiled to himself as he watched the two fight. Mai caught up to her boss and stared at his face. Naru/Kazuya had raven black hair, deep dark blue eyes and a perfect pale face. Ever since they had meet Mai has never seen Naru wear anything other then the same black clothing and she has been working for him for a little over two no matter how much she tried she could never get him to wear something else. Naru was also obsessed with tea. He would call her into his office for more tea at least fifty times a day. Sometimes she wonder if she got paid for making tea.

The rain pounded on her umbrella as it started to rain harder. She noticed how Naru and Lin both had black umbrellas. Mai thought about what Konta might be up to. She hasn't seen her since the orphanage case over nine mouths ago. She didn't even say good bye, she just disappeared. When Mai had asked Naru about her, he would tense up and say the same thing every time. "I don't know where she is and i don't care now leave me alone." She wondered if he was hiding something from her. Like the fact that he was Oliver Davis. Yes Naru the narcissist is actually the great Oliver Davis.

They had now arrived at the office. Mai couldn't wait to get in side where it would be nice and warm and dry. She climbed the stairs after Naru and Lin. She stopped and waited but they both stood at the top of the stairs, not one of them opening the door. Mai wonder what was going on but before she could ask, Naru said "Lin did you leave the lights on?" Mai turned to Lin to see him shake his head

"No" Naru opened the door and stepped in, followed by Lin and Mai. When Mai enter she couldn't believe what she saw. As she stood next to her boss in the door way she felt her face go bright red.

Okay i know its a cliff hanger but i can't think about what to put there. Okay maybe i do but i cant put it into words yet. Hope you people liked it and i just want to say that its sad that this chapter is longer then the previous one. Also this isn't exactly how its going to go i might do a few changes. Also if you people dont like something about it or think i should change it then please try to tell me before i post the first chapter up (October 8 2010). I wish i could tell you guys what they next story is going to be called but i really don't know yet. Once i figure it out i will put it up on my profile a few days before i put the story up so you people know what to look for.

~I'm forgetting something but i can't remember what so if i remember i will post it on my profile. My blank profile :( (i have to change that)~


End file.
